


Beauty and The Beast

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Humor, Language, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course if anyone else calls you beast. I'll rip their lungs out.</p><p>Rated NC-17</p><p>Joker/Bella Pairing</p><p>COMPLETED!</p><p>Story by: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

Beauty and the Beast

This will be my very first attempt at doing a story from the villain's perceptive. Please be gentle with me lol. It's a little scary to be honest to enter that mentality. However, Joker is one of my absolute favorite villains of all time. Think of Heath Ledger (R.I.P such a shame…) when reading this. Only I want to keep that mentality he had and add some of Jack Nicholson 1989's Batman and Arkham Asylum's Mark Hamill jokers into the mix. As much as I love Heath, I felt Jack also did a wonderful job so I'd love to work some of him in there. And who doesn't love Jack Nicholson? Seriously? The guy's a freaking genius. I will be taking this a different approach I want to see what happens when you dig into the history of Joker. Some of the history will simply be what I make of it. No one truly knows the exact origin of Joker. I know a little, but not even in the comic books is it exactly clear. I know he had a wife that died and she was pregnant. Before the accident he was the criminal known as Red Hood. I will be dipping into some of that, but the rest I will be adding my own flare to. This will not follow any particular time frame of Joker or Twilight. If anything I'm just jumping in there and seeing what happens. Rated NC-17. Reasons such as violence, language, SEX, bloodshed. Please keep in mind just as my Deadpool story this is JOKER it's not going to be filled with unicorns and rainbows … It will be very dark in some areas. Expect drama, angst, horror, romance, humor, action and utter madness.

Who exactly is the Joker? And furthermore, what the hell is with Bella? Why isn't she the least bit frightened of him? Why won't Joker blow her damn brains out when she just keeps pushing his buttons over and over. This story will take place as the Joker has already been at large for over a year. This will be my very own Joker origins story… So do not expect it to follow exact history… Do enjoy!

Intro:

"Look lady I just want to make a withdrawal. It's my account my money. I don't see what the problem is. You have my driver's license and everything right here proving who I am."

"Ms. Swan this account shows it belongs to someone else. I cannot allow you to withdrawal money from another account that is clearly not yours."

"You're kidding me right? I've been using this account for three months! I'm the only one on it!"

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bella half laughs.

"I'm not going anywhere until this is solved. I want my hard earned cash and I want it now! SOMEONE AROUND HERE HAS SCREWED UP! NOW I WANT THIS FIXED AND PRONTO!" Bella slams her hand on the counter.

She hears odd laughter behind her. She rolls her eyes.

"Mam, if you do not leave. I will have to call the police."

"Good you'd be doing us both a favor. Looks like I've been robbed by the bank!"

"Hmm…" She hears the man behind her groan.

The cashier picks up the phone.

"No, no, no… I believe I can't let you do that…" The man says rather softly with slight irritation to his voice.

Bella goes to turn with annoyance. Only the man grabs her and roughly places his hand over her mouth. He puts a gun to her head.

"Tsk, tsk you rather put a damper on my plans." He whispers harshly into her ear.

"Looks like you're my new toy. Oh boys!" He calls out and men in black suits and clown masks storm into the bank.

The man feels Bella's hot breath against his hand. She was sighing as if bored?! He reared back somewhat in wonder. He continued to watch his men however, making sure they did as they were told.

"I don't like having my plans jeopardized. It puts me in a very rotten mood. You see I had this all perfectly planned. All expect the part where you interfered. Naughty, naughty girl you're in a lot of trouble."

The guy lowers his black hood to reveal he too was wearing a clown mask. The other men shove empty black bags towards the cashiers. The man that had Bella watched everyone closely. Just as he had planned they began to take one another out as they did their job. He merely watched as he held her hostage. They were doing all the work for him.

"You smell good what is that? Chanel or CK…?" He breathes her in again trying to figure it out.

She rolls her eyes.

"I don't wear perfume you jackass."

He raised his brows on this. He tilts his head a bit. Curiously he moved his hand to her throat to feel her pulse. It wasn't even racing. It was fair.

"Hmm…" He grumbled feeling rather disappointed. He hadn't known anyone that didn't fear him before. Well other than one… He thought with a dismissive shrug.

Once his men were done loading up the money and canceling one another out, he got a tighter hold on Bella. He began shooting all the henchmen that were left. One of the employees came out with a gun. He aimed it right at Joker.

"Now I wouldn't do that not unless you want her death on your hands. Just one little mistake that's all it takes. I'll decorate your office with her brain matter. I highly doubt it's as pretty as she is."

The sirens were already heard outside. He cocks the chamber. Still her pulse was unwavering. He hears her sigh again. He narrowed his eyes and fired at the male employee with the gun instead.

"Why'd you do that?!" She barks and yanks out of his hold.

He scratches the top of his head with his gun. She feels for a pulse. She was thankful the guy was still alive.

"This is supposed to be fun!" He swings his gun about in the air. He didn't like how this girl was acting. She was throwing him off his game. He then randomly fires at her feet.

"You missed."

"I never miss…"

She leans back against the counter she was next to.

"Are we done here?" She scoffs with bitterness.

He shakes his head and grabs her again.

"Oh come the fuck on!" He tazes her, knocking her out.

He flips her over his shoulder and heaves her into one of the seats in the bus. The man then throws in the bags of cash. He shoots the driver and throws the body down. He then takes off his mask and tosses it across the bus. His eyes glance towards the girl once again.

"Hmm…" He turns his direction back towards the road.

Chapter 1

I do not own DC Universe Characters or Twilight.

Bella came to find herself bonded to a chair. Her arms and legs were tied with rope. She squinted her eyes as she looked around. She couldn't quite figure out where she was. It looked to be almost like a warehouse. It smelled of fresh paint. Green and purple furniture was in the room she was in. Very strange artwork hung about the walls. Some of it was very gruesome and had a good amount of bloodshed. There was also a framed joker card. She that that was rather odd.

She took in a breath and began to try and squirm out of rope. She winced as the rope was chafing against her skin. Bella gritted her teeth as continued to try and break free.

 

The man leaned back in his seat and watched Bella's attempt to escape.

"Shouldn't we do something boss?"

He held up a dismissive hand.

"No one touches the girl, but me."

"But…"

He sighs and shoots the man in the head without even looking.

"Get rid of that… and leave me be."  
His men nod and drag the body out of the room. Once they're gone presses his lips together then licks them. He tilts his head somewhat as she manages to free one hand with her teeth.  
"She's quite limber. Hehe oooo hoo heee! Will you look at that?! Limber indeed!"

He continues to watch as she succeeds. She'd flipped herself back in the chair and reached over undoing her feet after her hands were free.

"Hmmm…. Well I guess it's time for a proper introduction!"

He shuts down his monitors. He looks in the mirror and straightens his suit and tie. He licks his hand and runs his fingers through his hair. He tucks away his gun and heads out of his office. Bella came to her feet and rubbed her sore wrists. She turned as she heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo good show!"

She lowers her eyes towards the man in the purple suit. He wore a green vest underneath, green tie and a lighter shade of purple dress shirt.

"Let me guess Prince fan? Or did you suffer the years of Barney as well?" She mouths off.

He cocks a brow and steps into the light. She sees his face more clearly now. He looked to be wearing some sort of clown makeup. His hair was about shoulder length and green.

"Do you know who I am?"

She shrugs and looks around.

"Can't say I do, don't know a whole lot of clowns. Not a big fan."

"Come on now… think…" He encourages and circles her.

"Obviously, you've seen me somewhere." He poses smugly.

"Look I don't give a fuck who you are. I'm late for work and I've had a really shitty week. So either kill me or let me go. I don't care either way. If anything you'd be doing me a kindness."

He nods and takes out his gun. He tilts it to the side and puts it up to her head. He looks her in the eyes. He shrugs and pulls the trigger. The man dies in laughter.

"Hahahahahaaaa, that never gets old!"

"I'm glad you're amused."

"Oh so am I? This is quite fascinating you didn't flinch!"

Bella nods and swiftly decks him across the face.

"Funny, you did…" She utters and starts to walk away.

He wipes the blood from his lip. A huge beam comes about him.

"Who are you?" He questions in nearly a pleading matter.

Bella ignores him and keeps walking. He slants his head somewhat. She was in a black skirt, a burgundy sweater and knee high boots. She begins searching for a way out. There was a lot of construction going about the area. A lot of men with guns too she noticed.

"What are you some sort of mobster?"  
"You really don't know?"

She sighs getting more irritated by the moment.

"Where've been the last couple years?"

And there it was… finally he had a reaction out of her. She swallowed back and actually stumbled between steps. He promptly grabbed her and forced her up against him.

"That's what it takes? Let me guess you got some sort of heart wrenching story. Well let me tell you mine… Such as how I got these scars..."

She yanks out of his hold.

"I don't fucking care how you got them and I don't care to know who you are. I WANT TO GO HOME JACKASS!"

One of his henchmen grabs her and pops her across the face. She angrily returns the blow.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Boys isn't she a riot! Gutsy little thing!"

The henchman goes to shoot her and the man rolls his eyes and shoots the henchman first.

"How do you even keep men when you keep killing them all?!"

He shrugs.

"Great dental plan?"

"How do you not know who I am?" He runs a hand along her waist as he circles her.

Once he makes a complete circle he grabs her by chin. He squeezes crudely.

"Let me guess you know the guy that dresses like a giant rodent."

She looks to him oddly.

"Rodent?"  
"Good ole batbrains the heartthrob of Gotham."

"You've lost me."  
"Hmmm, have you been under a rock these last couple years?"

"Um no…" She continues to walk around.

"Do you smoke rock?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you like rocks?"

She sighs.  
"Did you have a pet rock?"

She turns and looks to him ruefully.  
"I want a pet."

She finds a set of double doors. She heads that direction. He continues to follow.

"I had a pet once. Only it died. I was told it was because I wasn't very responsible. I still don't know exactly what that means."

She pushes at the doors. Bella tries using her entire weight against them.

"How do I get out?"

He folds his arms about his chest and leans against the wall.

"You know, I'm not certain!"

He noticed something along her neckline. As she walked past he grabbed her again. He twirled her around and ripped her sweater open in the back.

"What the fuck?!"

She covers her front. He looks to the massive scars along her back. He runs his fingers along them.

"Hideous… Now where did these come from?"  
"You're one to talk…"

He grits his teeth and grabs her by the throat. He slams her back against the wall.

"Watch yourself sweetheart. You haven't a clue who you're dealing with."

Her eyes watered as he began choking her.

"Your name!" He demands and squeezes harder.

Her hands wrap around his wrists.

"FEAR ME!"

She snarls back and digs her nails into his wrists.

"Fuck you."

He grins and leans into her ear.

"It was quite lonely back in Arkham Asylum. I might just take you up on your offer!"

He runs a hand along her skirt.

"Hey boss…"

He turns and drops his grip on Bella. She comes down and tries to catch her breath.

"What?"

"I think that Batman guy is snooping around. He's just a few blocks away."

He nods and turns to Bella.

"He wants to save the damsel. Throw him off track boys."

He yanks her up and drags her into another area of the warehouse.

"Batman? There's seriously a guy that calls himself Batman?"

"Hahahaha haaaa Ooooh." He reaches to his gut.

"And let me guess… you're like The Clown or Jester…?"

"That's Joker, sugar lips and don't you forget it!" He harshly whispers right in her ear.

He blindfolds and cuffs her hands together. He then flips her over his shoulder. Joker carries Bella into an underground room. He places her on a cot.

"Don't wait up dollface. Time to play!"

He yanks off her blindfold on the way out.

 

"WHERE'S THE GIRL!"

"Girl? What girl? There are a lot of girls you know. Petite ones, fat ones, athletic ones, manly ones! Hehehehe ooooo I've seen some very manly girls. Then again I've seen some girly men! What exactly is your type?"

Batman tosses him across the rooftop. He rushes towards him and grabs him by the collar.

"We never talk anymore? Why must we partake in so much violence? I do believe our relationship has been taken to an unhealthy level."

"Knock it off Joker! I'm not in the mood!"

"Hahahahahaaaaaaa." The Joker laughs so hard he tries to catch his breath.

"Guess that means our little honeymoon phase is over?" Joker sighs.  
"That's just too bad! I just love our little get togethers."

"I'm not playing around Joker. WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Such a shame how I do love to play. "

Batman punches him in the face and hangs him over the edge of the building.

"Hehehehe you should see the view from here!"

"I MEAN IT JOKER!"  
"Oh so do I. You should see for yourself!" Joker swiftly jars his body upward as he gets a good grip around Batman's neck. He flings him over the building as well.

"See what I mean…? Breathtaking!" He menaces. Batman hangs next to him as he'd fired off his grapple gun.

"Now where do I get one of those?"  
A helicopter makes its way over.

"That'd be my cue. Gotta fly!" Joker lets go and Batman reaches out to him.

Joker smiles and waves. A ladder is lowered from the helicopter and he catches it. He blows Batman a kiss.

"CALL ME BATS! As for the girl… this one's mine. Find your own. Hahahahahaaa find your own... Good luck with that Batty boy!"

 

"You know I've never had the chance to try out my new little safe room."

Bella opens her eyes and hears the Joker's voice over some sort of intercom.

"I do hope it's comfy."

Bella couldn't see through the dark room.

"Perhaps, if I turned on the lights?"

She covers her eyes as a bright light cast over the entire area. She saw she was in a solid cement room. There was a TV, very small couch, patio table and chairs, a half bathroom with a shower and toilet only. A couple of pairs of sweat pants and white shirts were folded and laid out for her.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Normally yes."

"I have a life you know?"

"Ah, yes and what might that be? A jock of a boyfriend or husband? Blonde and blue eyed children? A big ole fluffy golden retriever? All awaiting you back at your fancy Victorian house?" She lowers her head looking to the floor.

"Hmm, I thought so. I'd even go as far as to say no one's going to miss you."  
"Why are you keeping me here?"  
He hits the mute button and simply watches. She was looking around for a camera, but he had it hidden a place she'd never find it. He zoomed in and leaned back curiously. That's when it dawned on him he still had her cuffed.

"Now, now, I don't suppose that'll work." He sighs and comes to his feet.

Joker makes his way down the metal ladder that lead to the secret room. She was sitting on the cot looking miserable. He tosses the key in the air and catches it as it lands.

"Want this?" He waves it about.

He drops it into his mouth and wiggles his brows. He uses his tongue to push the key out. His teeth hold the key in place. He motions for her to come get it. She rolls her eyes and lies down on the cot. He makes his way over and crouches down. He pulls her head towards him. Joker kisses her placing the key into her mouth. He playfully slaps her cheek afterword.

"Now don't you go and swallow."

Joker exits the area and locks it up tightly. He looks down after he's done. He sees he's got a boner.

"Hmm, you're making me look bad. We'll finish this conversation later."

He leans against the wall for moment. He makes a bird shadow against the wall with his hands. He moves his hands about as if it's flying.

"Swallow… Hahahahahaaaa!" He slaps at his thighs and walks away in laughter. "Swallow… I'm on a riot!"

 

For a solid week he observes her curiously off and on. He brings her food and something to drink throughout the days. She didn't do the typical screaming and crying most women would do in this situation. If anything she was entirely too calm. She just seemed very agitated. Yet again, he watches as she takes the key he'd given her for the handcuffs. (Another area he found himself impressed how quickly she managed to escape. Once he'd placed the key in her mouth. She pulled off this little number of dropping the key directly into her hand and freed herself like it was merely a cakewalk. He had her hands cuffed BEHIND her back though.) She cuts an area upon her thigh. This was something she did every night at the same time. He leaned back in marvel. She'd do this then and allow herself to bleed out. She'd then go about her day as if nothing happened. He'd seen where she had scars around that same area from doing this repeatedly. He controlled the TV in her room so he'd usually place it on the news or cartoons. He'd never seen her actually watch it though. She spent most of her time sleeping or just sitting there like she was in a daze.

He'd now seen her fully naked several times as well. The scars were all across her back and down her tail bone a few were even along her shoulders and neck. It looked as though someone had literally whipped her repetitively. Before long she went to shower, one of his favorite past times. He rubbed himself in thought. After too long he looked down realizing what he was doing. He raises his brows. "Why do you make me hurt you?" He grunts as he continues.

Still that kiss stayed in his mind that only further egged him on. He truly hadn't expected it to knock him for a loop like it had. One of his henchmen walks in without knocking. The Joker immediately shoots him furiously for interrupting. He turns back to see her stepping out and putting a towel around her.

"No, no, no sugar lips…" He sighs and shoots the already dead henchman again.

Joker bitterly comes to his feet and adjusts himself. He kicks the henchman on the way out.

"I need a hobby…" He mouths as he heads towards the area he has Bella in.

Bella turns and gasps out. She already had her sweat pants on. She was putting on her shirt. He stood there and merely watched.

"Every heard of manners?"

He doesn't answer he lifts the cushions to the little love seat that was in the room. He takes the cuffs and the key. Joker looks to her and shakes his finger as though a scolding matter.

"Tsk, tsk… Why would you go and ruin a beautiful body like that?"

He takes out his blade.

"If you want more scars I can give you that." He licks the area of his scars around his mouth.

He cups her chin. He brings the blade right up against her flesh.

"I see you doing it again, I will help you make some very pretty scars. Just like mine. We could be twins! I've always wanted a twin."

He gently runs the cold steel along her cheeks tauntingly. She stays frozen. He drops his blade and places it back into his pocket.

"Do join me for supper." He says all chipper like.

She looked to him confused as he left the top open for her. She takes in a breath and climbs up the ladder. He offers her a hand as she makes her way to the top. He jerks her right up against him.

"Do I get a name now?"

"Marcy Denton."

He shakes his head.

"Dirty little liar. Try again Ms. Swan…" He points to his temple.  
"I've a very good memory."

She rolls her eyes.

"Bella."

"Full name…"

"Isabella Marie Fucking Swan."

He nods.

"I wasn't aware you were into that. Perhaps we should have had swan for supper."

He leads her outside. A black limo was waiting outside for them. She looks to him oddly. He opens the door for her. She slides on in and he slides in next to her. He puts an arm around her shoulder. He pulls a purple rose out of his jacket and hands it to her.

"Um ok…" She utters softly.

"This looks like a good place…"

She turns as the limo comes to a stop at his words. They pull up to a fancy mansion.

"Keep the meter running." Joker says as he opens the door.

He leads her straight to the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you on our first date."

"Date?!"

"I know, I'm excited too!"

He nods and drags her right up to the residence door. He bangs on the door and winks at Bella as he takes out his gun.

"So do you mind if I call you Marie?"

She raises her brows in confusion. He holds a gun up to the man's head. Joker leads Bella inside and locks the doors. She tugs on Joker's sleeve.

"I can't believe you're doing this are you crazy?"

He looks to her seriously.  
"No. No I'm not."

"Could've fooled me."  
The woman at the table screamed. Bella winced.  
"Um I'm sorry?" Bella says feeling confused.

The Joker looks to Bella oddly.

"Why?" He questions looking puzzled.

"You crazy bitch!" The woman mouths.

"Excuse me? He's doing this not me!"

"Hahahaha ooooo heeee. That's good stuff. Touchy aren't we?"

Bella watches in sheer disbelief as he ties up the man and woman. They'd a candle light dinner set up and a very fancy meal with wine. Joker stuffs red apples into their mouths to shut them up. He takes Bella's hand and leads her to the table. He pulls out a chair for her.

"Do you have any idea how trippy this is?"

He doesn't answer. He pours them both some wine.  
"We can't do this. It's not right."

He sits down and leans back.

"Right? And what is right my precious Marie?"

"My name is Bella."  
He nods.

"I take it everyone calls you either Bella or Isabella?"

She nods.

"That's why I'm going to call you Marie." He states as if that explains it all.

"Please do enjoy…" He motions towards the food.  
"I can't eat this…" She whispers.

"This is wrong. I…"

"You just keep saying that."

Joker stands back up. He makes his way over to the woman. He pulls the apple out of her mouth.

"Are you his wife?"

The guy looks to Joker wide eyed. The woman starts to stutter.

"That's about what I thought." He shoves the apple roughly back into her mouth.

He takes the apple from the man's mouth.

"Where is your wife?"  
"At work."

"Hahahahahaaaa Oooh haaa heee! What's your wife do for a living?"

"She's a pediatrician at the ER."

Bella's jaw drops.

"Bastard…" She uttered.

Joker nodded and crams the apple nearly down the guy's throat.

"Still feel this is wrong my dear?"

She shakes her head looking to the couple in disbelief. He nods in satisfaction and sits back down. Bella takes in a breath and sips at the wine. The couple had some sort of very fancy lobster dish. Something Bella wasn't even sure how to go about it. She watched the Joker curiously. He just dived on in. He downed his glass of wine and poured him another. He topped Bella's off.

"How'd you know?" She whispers.

He lifts his eyes her direction.

"Know?"

She nods towards the couple.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shrugs in confusion.

"Not only is she half his age, but she's not wearing a wedding ring. He however, is. Not hard to put it all together."

He looks to her in thought.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Hahahahahaaaa!" He licks his lips eyeing her.

"Excuse me?"

"So I'm dating someone a decade younger than myself."  
"Um we're not dating."

"What do you call this?"

"You kidnapped me remember?! How the fuck is this a date?"  
"Shh…" He winks.  
"Don't ruin the moment. It's people like you that cause unrest."

"Funny I'd say the same about you."

"No, no I'm what gives people rest, it's just eternal."

"That's not funny."

"No actually it's kind of funny when you think about it."

"What's wrong with you?"  
"If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that… Let's just say the meter maid would hate me."  
"If you even allowed them to live."

He puts a hand to his heart.  
"Now you're getting it! I say this date is going swell! See, we totally get each other. I think it's love. It feels like love." He looks down and raises his brows.

"Oops, I was wrong. It's lust."

Bella covers her mouth.

"Seriously?!"  
"This looks pretty serious. Maybe you should take care of it."

Bella's jaw drops. She slaps him across the face.

"Would you quit doing that?!" He half growls behind gritted teeth.

"I happen to like your pretty face. I'd hate to mess it up!"

She shakes her head and rises from the table.  
"You're such a jerk!"

He sighs and throws down his napkin.

"So dramatic…"

"And you're completely unhinged."

He grabs her and pulls her towards him.

"Aren't we all? Even you… I bet if I were to dig deep enough. I'd find something." He moves the loose hair away from her face.

"I could only imagine what would bring a young woman such as yourself to not fear death! And why do you cut yourself sweetheart? You think I'm crazy because I hurt others. But which is crazier? Truly think about it!"

She shuts her eyes and yanks away from him.

"I'd never take the life of…" She stops herself and flinches.

"Ohhhh. Now there we go. Hehehehe, go on now. You've got my interest."

"Nevermind, can we go now before the wife or the police show up."

"Who did you kill?"

Her hands ball up into fists. She eyes him with complete hatred.

"Do you get off to tormenting me?!"

"Essentially no, that's during your shower time."  
"WAIT WHAT?!"  
He blocks her other attempt to slap him. He squeezes her hand as he holds it in his.

"I already warned you to knock it off. Secondly, you asked, I was simply being honest. You're a very stimulating woman and I'm a very horny man."

"Holy shit… You have a motherfucking camera in my room?"  
"Technically, it's my room."

"I can't believe you! You fucking perv!"

"Then perhaps next time I feel in the mood. I shall make my appearance known and fuck the living daylights out of you. Is that what you would like? I assumed my approach was much more gentleman like, but by all means…"

"Nothing about you is gentleman like!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong… if I weren't I'd have fucked you by now." He leans into her ear.

"You've yet to find out."

He found himself a bit taken back. He'd his hand along her neck at that point. He raised his brows with a huge grin on his face.

"Interesting…"

Her pulse never once picked up when he had a gun to her, or when her life was threatened. However, now it was skyrocketing.

"Uh Oooh Marie, I do believe you're in trouble now."

She looked to him in question.

"Hehehehe, sooo much trouble…"


	2. Just Good Enough To Eat

Chapter 2

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight Characters. Please read then leave your review.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Bella jumps up startled. She rubs her eyes to the blurry purple image in front of her.

"Joker…" She hisses and throws her head back down.

"Well who else would it be my little dumpling?"

"Ugh." She rolls into her pillow and buries her face into it.

"Not a morning person I take it?"

She flips him off and pulls the sheet over her head.

"Hmm… haven't I warned you about that? Anywho, feel free to join me! Leave the bitchiness down here though. I've got a day of festivities planned for us! So exciting!"

She peeks out of the covers. He nods and winks her direction. She watches as he walks out of the room. Bella hears him climbing out. He leaves the hatch door open. She takes in a breath remembering last night. Joker had his henchmen take care of the couple. He swore up and down he didn't have them killed. However, as they were stepping out they were pantsing the couple. Joker dragged her out from there, before she could see anything. After they got back to the warehouse he strapped a grenade to the limo driver's hand and stirring wheel and told him to go on, so he wouldn't have to pay the fair. She grimaces in thought. She wasn't sure she could stomach another "outing". Bella heads into the bathroom and starts to get ready. She puts on her usual white shirt and gray sweats. She does her best to comb through her hair with her fingers. She laughs at herself and rolls her eyes.

"Why do I care?" She mutters and exits the room.

Once she climbs out she just stands there for a moment looking around. This Joker guy had made this warehouse into some type of damn near funhouse looking place. Everything had to do with clowns, carnival rides, games and it smelled of popcorn and caramel. She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah this isn't creepy." She utters as she continues to look around.

Bella takes a few steps and gasps out. She falls back into some sort of seat like to that of a roller coaster. In fact she looked down to see it was even on tracks like one. It takes her through several different rooms. She couldn't believe the sheer amount of work that was done to the place. It was the most freakish carnival looking place she'd ever seen. The cart stops at a set of mirrors.

"Oh come on that's so fucking cliché!"

She looks around realizing there's nowhere else to go though.

"I hate fun houses." She mumbles.

Bella steps on through the obstacle of mirrors.

"Getting warmer…" She hears his voice.

"You suck Joker."

"Haha! Yes well if only you would. We'd both be happy."

Her jaw drops.  
"My mother always said honesty is the best policy."

"I'm surprised you even had a mother." She mouths off with irritation.

She looked around wondering where this speaker box was. The mirrors toyed with her image. They went from short, fat, distorted, really tall, etc… However she came to one mirror. It stood out amongst the rest. She found herself gazing into it without being able to break free.

Joker was watching from his monitors. He'd forgotten about that mirror. It was one Scarecrow helped him with. It had a touch of Scarecrows toxins. Not enough to be harmful. Well… to the body anyhow. Just enough to toy with your mind. He raised his brows on this.

"Oopsy forgot about that pesky little number. Wasn't intended for you… It's for the Bat."

He continues to watch with interest however. She took a few steps back. Bella reached her hand out to the mirror as if reaching for someone.

"Dad?"

Joker tilted his head a bit.

"Hmm, well I see it works. Just on the wrong person. She'll be awfully mad after this." He utters to himself.

Bella looked to see Charlie reaching out to her.

"Oh my god dad! But how I…"

Joker actually jumped a bit as an earth shattering scream left her lips.

"Uh oh…" He sighs and looks back to the screen.

Bella was laying on the floor in a fetal position. She jerked around as though she were being beaten. She covered her ears. Joker hopped up and rushed into the room. He quickly scooped her up and got her away from the mirror. He sat her down and checked on her pupils. They were still dilated. She was shaking all over. Bella scooted back into a corner and brought her knees to her chest.

"Kill me! Please just DO IT! LET ME DIE!"

Joker lowered his brows. He folded his arms about his chest.

"Now that makes you the first that's ever begged for me to kill them. Usually it's the other way around. Please don't! Help me! Why are you doing this to me?! He mocks. "You know those sorts of cries. Sorry sugar lips you're just going to have to suffer. I'm not ready to kill you just yet. You tend to make things a bit more interesting. Ask me later…"

Her eyes roll back and Bella passes out cold.

"Well that didn't go according to plan. Oh well, at least I know the mirror works."

He flips her over his shoulder. He then sits her on his throne area. He makes her comfortable and shrugs as he goes to step back down. His henchmen look to him oddly.

"What's she still doing here boss?"

"Yeah won't that bring the Bat here? We don't want that do we?"

"I say we kill the little bitch. We don't need her anymore."

Joker nods. He calls to his boys.

"Which of you feels we should kill her? A show of hands… Don't be shy now." He questions.

A good amount raise their hands.

"And which of you feel we should keep the girl…? You know for possible leverage or for purely my personal entertainment purposes?"

A little less than half agree to this. Joker nods.

"You know… I've yet to show you one of my newest attractions!" He says full of beans.

"Do follow me boys!"

He motions for the ones that were for the girl staying to stay behind. He has the others follow him. He loved the fact that they were too dumb to even realize they were being set up. He opened a door and had them all step inside. Once the last one stepped inside. He pulled the door to and jammed it shut.

"On the count of three fellas."

Sure enough he hears them counting. He pulls a lever and listens to the sound of electric currents flowing about the entire room they were in.

"Now I bet they found that shocking. Who'd have thought? Hahahahahaaaa shocking!" He wipes the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

He returns to see one of the henchmen getting touchy feely with the little passed out beauty.

"Did I not make clear that she's purely for MY ENTERTAINMENT?! HANDS OFF! I catch a one of you so much as eyeing her I will give you such a pinch. Do make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The one that was had his hand along her thigh answered.

Joker nods.

"Now dismissed all of yah… Except for you…" He says with narrowed brows towards the one that had his hands on Bella.

"But Joker sir…Please it was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean it I…"

Joker waits until the others leave the room. He says nothing as he circles the henchman.

"I'm not so sure I believe you."

The man starts to literally cry. Joker makes a disgusted face.

"Well, I suppose I can cross off hearing a grown man cry off my bucket list. Parting is such sweet sorrow. You should have kept your slimy hands off." Joker grits his teeth and blows the henchman's brains across the room.

Bella jumps awake at this. She has this alarmed look on her face as she scoots back in the chair.

"Aw, did I wake you? Sorry about that!"

He blows the smoke that was still descending from his gun. Bella looks down to the body on the ground.  
"Seriously?!"

He shrugs.

"Do you ever go a day without killing someone?"

"Now why would I do that?"

She rolls her eyes and leans back feeling ill.  
"You should try it sometime my dear. It's a wonderful stress release. And it's quite fun!"

"You're so fucking demented."

"You do know how to work your way into a man's heart. Such kind words."  
"Well I do try!"

"Hahahahahaaaaa oh good one! I love it!"

She raises her brows and shakes her head.

"So how did you sleep after our little date?!" He asks happily.

"Once again that wasn't a date you delusional clown."

He nods and presses his lips together.

"You seem to have trouble with hearing."

"My hearing is just fine."

He steps up to the throne and places his hands on the arm rests.

"When I say it's a date, that's exactly what it was. Last time I checked I was the one calling the shots. Kapeach?"

"Um no Kapeach. I have a mind of my own you know."  
He gently taps his index finger along her forehead.

"That also belongs to me now."

She half laughs.

"You don't own me."

"Oh believe me I do. Within time you will see that and become accepting of it. You see, my precious Marie I always get what I want. No one ever stands in my way. Did I not make clear I wanted a pet?"

She grits her teeth together.

"I'm NOT YOUR FUCKING PET!"

"Well not yet… we haven't got to that part yet. All within time…"

"That's never going to happen!"

"You couldn't be more wrong. He presses up against her and nuzzles her neck with his lips." He can't suppress the grin that forms along his face.

There was that pulse again. Her body was reacting to his touch, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Aren't I just good enough to eat, sweetheart?" He whispers seductively into her ear.

He clears his throat and backs up. He had to he'd only end up forcing himself on her. For some stupid reason he was having some sort of morals. He fucking hated morals and didn't understand it. She deserved a good beating. That and he were suffering from a torturous hard on. He should have her bent over by now and begging for him to stop. The more she screamed out the harder he'd fucking pound. He growls in thought as he eyes her.

"You're making me quite angry…" He complains.

She has a good laugh at this. He cocks a brow.

"Touché and ditto, finally something we agree on." She says with a grin.

"Hmm…" That only messed with his mind more.

He curiously takes out his gun. He watches her reaction as he runs it along her face, neck, and chest. He runs it down the area of her sex lastly.

"What is it with you and being so fucking trigger happy?"

He presses his gun up against her and cocks the chamber.

"Why are you so calm? It's rather irritating. Everyone fears the Joker… Why don't you?!" A long growl left his lips as he put his gun back up in defeat.

"Well you are a clown…" She fires back.

"You severely need a good beating."

"Thought you wanted to date me? How's that going to work exactly?"

He smirks.

"So you've finally come into terms with how this all works?"

Her stomach growls and he slants his head to the side somewhat. He instantly grabs her and flips her over his shoulder.  
"Would you stop man handling me?!" She complains.

He pops her on the butt.

"Oh do shut up Marie!" He snaps back.

He takes her on another outing. The day just gets crazier for Bella. First off he takes her to a local fast food joint. Naturally, he orders what they want then holds up a gun at the drive through. She wasn't sure how, but they made a clean getaway. She wasn't definite, but she thought they were too scared to even phone the police once they saw it was Joker at their drive through. This felt so surreal it was ridiculous.

Afterword, he pulls up to park and they eat. She gathered it was one of his henchmen driving him everywhere. It was the limo from last night they were in. Once they ate. He took her to one of the fanciest clothing stores in Gotham. A place she'd never even walk past in an afterthought.

"Keep the car running boys. Papa's gotta get his little arm candy some new clothes."

He takes her hand as they head inside. He automatically fires a warning shot as the woman reaches for the panic button.

"I wouldn't do that. Back away!"

He makes them walk away from the counter. He locks up the store and puts up the closed sign. Bella tugs at his sleeve.

"Please don't do this." She was blushing.

He shakes his head. He points to one of the women.

"Help my girl here find some clothes. Whatever she wants… on the house of course."

"Joker…" Bella hisses.

He gives her a gentle push towards the woman. He rips out the phone cords from the walls. He ties up the remaining employees and the two other women that were shopping. Joker then sits down with his gun in his lap. He lifts his eyes towards Bella.

"We're not leaving until you have selected an entire wardrobe. So I'd get to looking my dear. Do make it snappy."

She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I'm not doing this!"

"Very well…" He aims his gun towards one of the innocent shoppers.

"JOKER!"

"Then I suggest you get busy."

She sighs.

"FINE!"

He grins and nods as she starts going through the clothes. He has her try a few on. At one point he pointed to a dress. She shrugged and went and tried it on. Joker momentarily forgot where they were and the fact that he was holding up a store. He placed his gun down and came up behind her as she looked in the mirror.

"Hmm… Now this one I like."

It was a deep purple, short and skin tight. He looked into the mirror and moved her hair away from her neckline. He kissed along her neck. She gasped back a little. Her chest heaved with uneven breathes.

"You're wearing this one out. Get some shoes to match."

Bella couldn't believe she was doing this. By the time they were done she had ten huge bags of shoes, clothes, and jewelry. They quickly loaded up the limo with the stolen merchandise. Bella's eyes widen as she heard sirens. She looked to Joker in a panic. He shrugged and grabbed her arm. He stuffed her inside the limo.

"Hit it boys!" He called out as they peeled out and slammed on the gas.

Bella's body started to jar back. Joker got a firm hold on her. Bella looked back to see the police chasing them.

"Shit…" She had risen up to look out the back window.

Joker speedily yanked her down as bullets started to fly.

"Hate for you to lose your head. So be a dear and stay down would you…?"

She nods with that look of shock. He looks to her a certain way as he's hovering over her. Before Bella can truly think about everything that's taking place. Joker starts kissing her. He moans into her mouth and slightly lifts her dress as he rubs against her. She should be stopping this slapping him or something, but her body wouldn't allow it. She was in full on heat.

"Um boss!"

He sighs and comes back up. He looks to see they were being blocked in.

"It's just so hard to find good help these days."

He puts a gun to the henchman's head.

"Out, I'll take over from here."

The henchman nervously nods and hurries out of the seat. He gets in the back with Bella. Joker eyes her through the rearview mirror.

"Hold on." He warns.

She nods anxiously then puts on her seatbelt and grabs hold of the door. Joker pulls off a maneuver as he barely manages to zip past a whole slew of police. Charlie was a cop. Bella flinches in thought. Yet here she was now running from them. She noticed how Joker was looking at her through the rearview mirror. She took in a breath not sure what to make of any of this. What caught her off guard was the sheer adrenaline and excitement she was feeling. She didn't even truly feel frightened. She turns as the henchman next to her falls dead on top of her. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. Joker dies in laughter as he witnesses her opening the door and shoving the body out. She shut it after words whilst dodging bullets.

She noticed the look he was giving her.

"What he was dead anyhow and he smelled terrible?!"

"Oooh I do believe you're going to fit in just fine Marie."

"Fit in?"

"Heheheheheeee you'll see. You're about to learn some very interesting things about yourself."

He'd distracted her long enough that once she looked around she realized he'd lost the police.

"How'd you…?"

"It's all in here…" He points to his head.

"The trick is to be smarter than everyone else around you."

"Even the police?"  
"Especially the police."

She shuts her eyes for a moment. She swallows back in memory of her father. Everyone she knew now was dead, everyone! She sucked back a painful breath. That stabbing sensation coursed over her. She'd done her best NOT to think about it. She didn't want to. Joker took notice that glistening look in her eyes. That painful look however, turned into a look of hate. There was anger in her eyes.

They wanted her to pay. They'd been found out because of her! So they made sure they did everything in their power to get their revenge. She watched as everyone died. Edward had exposed them all because of her. They blamed her for his betrayal. She didn't get to him in time… It was her fault though and she knew it. She didn't feel the same about him. She was second guessing herself. She was mad at him for his foolishness. At that moment she saw Edward in another light. He was weak, annoying, a spoiled brat! Because of these thoughts. She didn't get to him before he exposed himself. Once he did the guards had exposed themselves to take care of him. All of Italy had learned the truth now. Over hundreds had died that day as they did their best to clean it all up. To make certain there wasn't a single witness left alive. The only one left… was her.

Not only did they have her tortured, but they brought forth everyone she knew and she watched as they died in torturous ways. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike all met their doom. They forced her to watch each one die and gruesomely. Once they were done she pleaded for death. They wouldn't give it to her instead they had her blindfolded they left her out in the wilderness. So many times she almost gave in and let nature take it's course. She remembered freezing, starving, and dehydration had taken a toll on her body. She'd almost drowned once as she'd fallen into a river during her journey back to humanity.

This was the most alive she'd felt in years. Tears of anger ran down her face. She furiously wiped them away. Joker heard the growl that left her sweet lips. He pulled out a flask from his suit and handed it over. He watched as she drank from it. She made a face and choked back a bit.

"What is that?"

"Moonshine!" He announces happily.  
"WHAT?! Jesus!"

"Just Joker is fine."

"You could have warned me."  
"Now what would be the fun in that? That was much more fun. You really are terrible at this. So much to learn! Honestly, what would you do without me?!"

She rolls her eyes, but takes another sip. She makes that bitter face and hands it back. He parks in a hidden spot near the newly made Funhouse. Joker has his men unload her bags. He makes his way to his purple satin throne and sits. He waves her over. She swallows back as the moonshine made her dizzy. She steps towards him. He reaches out and places her into his lap. He runs his hands along her arms. She goes to wiggle free only he pulls her back again.

"This isn't happening…"

"I believe it already is."

"You're a murderer and criminal amongst other things I probably don't even know about yet. You and I couldn't possibly ever!"

He slightly pulls at her hair as he kisses her yet again.

"Admit it, it excites you doesn't it!" He gruffly declares.

"You're just as curious about me as I am about you! "

"That's bullshit!"

"Deny, deny, deny… Must we go through all the steps? You might be able to lie to me, but your body can't." He takes his hand and rubs the area of her crotch.

"Hmm… someone's ready."

Bella's jaw drops and she shoves his hand away.

"That's never going to happen EVER! Face it you and I that's a joke within itself!"

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as she hops of his lap. With her back turned to him, he'd his gun aimed right at her. Only his hand shook for the first time ever. He raised his brows on this. He turned back towards one of his men and shot them instead.

Bella saw that the bags of her clothes were already in the room. She also noticed the cot was now gone and she had an actual black heart framed daybed. A dozen of purple roses were in a clear vase on a new nightstand beside her bed. Bella felt a wave of nausea hit. She leaned against the wall and sunk down. Her heart was racing. She actually felt what it was like to fear again. Something she thought she'd never feel again. Yet she didn't fear the Joker… It was her feelings. There was just no way she could allow herself to fall for someone like him! He was insane! A demon! She could never condone what he did or who he was!

She jolted back up and took the vase of flowers she threw them across the room. She began to destruct everything in her path.

"Feel better?"

She jumps and turns.

"NO!"

He nods and makes his way over. He places his gun into her hand.

"Why don't you fire off a few rounds? It'll help!"

He leans back against the wall and nods in encouragement. She aims the gun directly at him.

He licks his scars and shakes his index finger upon her.

"Now let's be reasonable." He takes out another gun.

"I imagine I'm much faster. In fact I'd go as far as to say. You've never fired a gun a day in your life."  
He sighs and twirls his other gun around in his hand. He shoots at her TV.

"It was outdated." He declares with a shrug.

He points to her with his gun.

"So a 21 year old virgin. Doesn't that make you a bit of an old maid so to speak? Think about it. So what was the problem? No one wanted you?! Or were you just to frigid to give it up!"

She growls out and fires at the wall behind him. "Hahahahahaaaaaaaaa ooooo I must've hit a nerve!" He puts his finger into the hole in the cement.

"You're a terrible shot! Try again!" He motions with his hand.

"Come on now… "  
Bella takes the other bullets out of the chamber, all but one. She spins it and snaps it into place.

"Hmm now where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad was a cop."

"Hahahahahahaaaa oooooo hehehe heee…" He bowls over trying to catch his breath.

"Daddy was a cop! Ooh I love it! This just makes this soooo much more interesting."

She aims the gun back at him.

"Your turn."

"Ah, a game of Russian roulette?"  
She shrugs not taking her eyes off him. He nods and takes out his bullets. He shows her he only had one in the chamber as well. He too spun his and snapped it shut.

"Shall we meet at dawn or just go ahead and get this over with."

Bella's hand shook as she continued to point her gun his direction. He watched her closely. Her eyes were wild. She shut her eyes and brought the gun to her own head instead. Joker came to immediate attention. Her hand didn't shake it was steady once she had it on herself. Joker heard the clicking of an empty chamber. At this he walked over. He roughly grabbed her and jerked the gun out of her hand.

"You were supposed to shot at ME! You didn't play the game right!"

He shook her as hot tears came down her face.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT! THAT CRYING STOP IT!" He grabs her by the collar and lifts her off the floor.

He stares her down as he fires off his empty round against his head.

"I suppose it's just not our time sweetheart!" He shoves her on the bed and leaves the room.

He locks her up, but only because he and his boys had a job tonight. He bitched and groaned as he got ready. He reloaded his gun. He had to deal with fucking Black Mask tonight. He loathed the son of a bitch. Then again Joker loathed everyone, but especially him. The guy hadn't any sense of humor and he was even more trigger happy than the Joker was. But he owed Black Mask so he hadn't a choice. If he and his boys didn't show up. Black Mask would eventually put a bullet in his head. Joker laughed to himself in thought as he straightened his tie. He looked to the monitors before he left. Bella was hunched into a corner of the room. She was rocking back and forth. He shrugged and kissed the screen.

 

"That's not even half of what you owe me Joker!"

Black Mask grabs him by the collar.

"Easy now, we still got a few jobs to do."

"I hear you blew up the last load you got. A very foolish mistake! Anything for attention! Give me one reason I shouldn't end you right here!"

Joker's men aim their guns at Black Mask. Black Mask's men aim their guns as well.

"Hahahahahaaaa ooooooh what a predicament right boys?"  
"You've a weakness somewhere. Believe me I'm going to find it. I return in a month! If you don't have what you owe me by then. I'm going to strike you where it hurts the most. Even a sick clown like you is bound to have something. I bet it's right under your nose and you don't even realize it. You've been warned clown. Do not disappoint me again!"

He exits the meeting area with his gangsters. Joker straightens out his tie.

"Such a lovely man isn't he boys! I simply can't wait until our next get together. Fun times ahead!"

Joker waits until they get in their vehicles and speed off.

"Alright boys let's wrap it up and get this over with."

Before heading back home, they rob another bank.


	3. Band Aid

Chapter 3

Please read and then review. I do not own DC Characters or Twilight.

The henchmen bring Bella to the table. They seat her down. Joker lowered the paper and looked upon her. She still looked to be in a funky mood. He balls up the paper into a wad and throws it down.

"Breakfast?"

She looks to him and rests her head on the palms of her hands. He grabs some oranges from a fruit bowl in the middle of the wooden rectangle table they sat at. He starts juggling. He rises from his chair as he continues. Only she doesn't so much as bat an eye his direction. He tilts his head somewhat.

"Marie what's another name for summit?"

"I don't know…" She says as if bored.

"MOUNTAIN TOP!" He chunks the orange right at one of his henchmen and knocks him out.

"Hahahahahaaaaa oooo Mountain top!"

Bella covers her mouth trying not to laugh. Joker winked and sat back down. He slides her over an empty bowl. There were three different boxes of cereal and milk on the table. He waves his men out of the room. They both eat in silence. He noticed she was wearing one of her new outfits today. The store he took her to mostly dealt with dresses and skirts. She got a few pants, but not many. She was a wearing black skirt that stopped just above the knees and a white blouse that showed off the slightest hint of tummy. She also had on some low ankle white converse.

"So what job were you slaving away at?" He questions with curiosity.

"Before you became a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal."

He licks his lips and motions his index finger about.

"Are those not the clothes we got yesterday?"

She looks down and shrugs.

"Stolen… and you were there if I remember correctly."

"But you… I… I didn't steal them you did!"

"Hehehehe oooo you do make me laugh. You should see the look on your face."  
He leans back and pulls a remote out from his pocket. He turns on the news. Joker merely sits back and waits to see her reaction. Her hand clamps over her mouth as she sees his and her pictures on the wanted list for the crime that took place yesterday.

"Noooo…"

"Hahahahahaaaa… good stuff huh?! Quite the couple, aren't we?"

Bella covers her face. She quickly uncovers it once she hears the sales reps being interviewed.

"Yes the woman was crazy! And she kept trying on clothes that were at least two sizes too small. She obviously thought she was skinner that she truly was. She was very rude and could certainly use a tan. She wasn't very pretty. Truthfully, the girl didn't belong in our type of store she was very plain!"  
"WHAT?!"

Joker loses it again with laughter.

"Yeah keep talking fat ass!" Bella covered her mouth and looked to Joker wide eyed.

"OH I agree she's certainly on the plump size of things. You had her jealous why else do you think she's slamming you on national television. Women can be so fickle!" He says with a grin.

Bella sighs and pinches her eyes shut for a moment. Joker comes to his feet and he gathers everything off the table. Bella looks out the window of the room. She noticed he was having something else built outside of the Funhouse.

"What's that?"

He lifts his eyes that direction.

"Oh just a little side project. You know for fun!"

"Fun? I've seen your idea of fun. I can only imagine."

Whatever the building was it was completely metal. The henchmen walked around the workers with their guns.

"Have you always been this dark?"

"Dark?"

He inquires and comes up behind her.

"I believe you know what I mean."

"I'm not really in a therapy session sort of mood."

He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself that very question. You just saw that you're a wanted criminal. The most you seemed upset about was the fat bitch's comment. You seem to be adapting quite well to this new life considering…"

"So what's the worst that could happen?"

He laughs.

"Oh a little roughing up in the interrogation booth… Prison time… Batman and that little bitch sidekick he has tagging along."

"They can't do that in interrogations…"  
"OH believe me, my dear they most certainly can and will. Especially, if they got hold of you and knew you were associated with me. They can't wait to get their hands on me."

"Well that's a charming thought."  
"Isn't it?"

He kisses along her neck.

"Not to worry I won't let the big bad bat or the cops get you…"

"Who is this Batman you talk about?"

He makes a bitter face.

"He's Gotham's treasured dark knight. You see behind every criminal is a man with a hero just dying to take him down. Only there's one problem… good ole Batbrains doesn't believe in killing. That's his downfall, his one weakness that leads to all his failures. For every life he saves he lets one die in order to honor this self-claimed oath of his."

"So no matter who they are or what they've done?"

Joker nods.

"Such as myself… He's let me live on several occasions."

"What makes you think he won't get tired of living up to this and one day end it?"

"OH he won't trust me. And was that you showing concern for my safety?"

She rolls her eyes at this and doesn't give him the satisfaction of answering this.

"And why haven't you killed Batman then?"

He does his Joker laugh only much softer than usual.

"Then what would I be without him?"

She narrows her eyes and twirls around facing him.

"Huh?"

"The Bat and I tend to go back a ways… He needs me and I need him."

"Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?"

He shrugs.

"So he's the good guy. You're the bad. Yet neither of you have the heart to cancel one another out?"

"Maybe one day… but life is far more interesting with him along for the ride. There are just so many wonderful games to play!"

"I don't think even therapy could save you."

"Hmmm, and why my dear do you think I need saving? Because I'm not the one on the other side of the fence? Face it sweetheart, all men wear mask. Whether it's to cover up their scars or deep dark secrets. No one's innocent. It's a man eat man world and without someone like me. You're beloved heroes would have no place in this world. So in a way if you truly think about it I'm their hero…"  
"That's really fucked up… yet ironically it makes sense." She undertones not believing she just said that.

Joker looks to the time. He leads her to his throne area. He pulls her into his lap. To his surprise she doesn't fight it this time. He continues to love on her as a few of his men enter the room.

"This had better be good boys." He warns harshly.

"They're here boss."

Joker nods.

"Send them in."

Bella notices how he gets a firmer hold on her. Three men with white suits enter the room they each had machine guns. Joker hand his gun propped up beneath Bella's skirt. One of the men tilted his head Bella's direction. He nudged the man beside him and they both started laughing.

"Hmm… Bring it out fellas."

Joker's men brought out what they got from the bank yesterday.

"That doesn't look near enough Joker."

"I still have a month remember… Plenty enough time."

Bella goes to ask him what's going on. He covers her mouth and leans her back against him.

"Who's the dame?"

"I still got her on the clock boys and you're cockblocking me. Hahahahahaaaa cock… blocking!"

"How much is she worth?" One of Black Mask's men inquires with interest giving her the once over.

"You know, there's an awful lot of roosters in one's nest. Only one hen, she's on my time and you're soaking it up! Now do me a favor… Get lost…" He says in a very dark and gruff tone.  
"Better not be HIS money you're using clown!"

"Can't we all just get along?"

"We'll be back Joker."  
"Can't wait! Haha!"

Once they're gone he uncovers her mouth.

"Who the fuck were they?"

"Just a little business daddykins is cooking up. Don't worry your pretty little head on it." He pets her head and puts his gun back up."  
"And on the clock really? So I'm a prostitute now?"

"I imagine that's rather hard considering you still have your cherry."

"Shut up."

"I'm simply trying to inquire that you must get incredible jaw lock or it hurts to sit!"

"Joker…" She hisses.

"Hahahahahaaa oooooh."

She sighs.

"Aw, now don't be mad sugar lips."  
He watches as she walks away. He sighs, but continues to laugh off and on.

"Jaw lock…haha!" She hears him mock as she heads to her room.

Later on he checks the monitors. He sees her reading something on her bed. Her legs were swaying about as she lay on her stomach.

When sundown rolls around, he heads to her room. He leans back and simply watches her for a bit, she was getting dressed. She turns around as she steps into her pajama shorts.

"JOKER!"

"Heheheee."  
"Don't you knock?!"  
"Why would I need to do that?"

He walks over to her. He runs a hand along her rear and takes in her little light pink pajama outfit.

"Daddykins has another job."

"Tonight?"  
He nods and straightens the strap to her tank top.

"Do try and behave…"

"Why you don't?" She fires back.  
"Hehe, hmm papa might spank…" He warns.  
He pops her on the butt before heading out.

"Joker…?"

He freezes before he heads up the metal ladder.

"Are those men really after you?"

He smirks, but to himself.

"Don't wait up sweetheart."

He hears her sigh as he leaves the room.

Bella noticed how he didn't lock anything up this time. After an hour or so she bravely makes her way out of the room. She timidly looks around the area. She noticed his men had gone with him. Bella snoops through a few rooms out of curiosity. There was an awful lot of clown stuff. Lots of green, white, red, purple, and black. Bella truly felt she was walking through an attraction at a carnival. She even walked past a cotton candy and popcorn machine. The smell took her back to her childhood somewhat. She breathed in the cotton candy and thought about when Charlie and Renee used to take her to the circus. There were a few rooms that didn't have much too them just cots, guns, knives, grenades, desks, chairs. She ran her hand along a few of the guns. She was half tempted to slip one for herself. Bella removes her hand with a simple shrug.

She continues to walk about the place was beginning to feel more like a maze. There was room after room. Once she made her way back around. She came to a certain room that wasn't too far away from where she stayed. Royal purple bed sheets were on the bed. It was a king size bed. The furniture was black. Bean bags of every color were among the floors. Something about that made her laugh. It just seemed so innocent like. There was a big screen TV and some sort of smaller one on the nightstand next to the bed. She thought that was an unusual spot. She turned it on and shook her head. It was live feed of her living quarters.

"Fucking perv…" She mumbles seeing it was aimed at her shower.

She turns to see a picture of her taped to his wall. She was sleeping in the picture. Red darts had been thrown at it, but into the shape of a heart around her face. Bella looked to the other side of the wall to see a man dressed in black and some sort of cowl on his head. She wondered if that was this Batman he referred to. There were darts through his eyes and a mustache drawn above his lip.

"I don't get it…" She whispers looking to the picture strangely.

"Who would willingly dress like that? How does he expect to be taken seriously?"

She turns around and gasps back a bit.

"Yeah that's not creepy…" She expresses taking a few steps back.

Batman looked to the picture then to her.

"Let's go." He says with that gruff voice of his.

"Um excuse me?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

He nods. He starts to walk out of the room.

"Holy shit you have a cape!"

Batman turns to her and looks to her oddly.

"Don't you know that's like a golden rule with heroes? Never ever wear a cape. Haven't you ever read a comic book?" She rolls her eyes. "…dumbass…" She whispers.  
"A what?"  
"I don't even believe you on that one. You're dressed like that and have never heard of a comic book?"

She sighs as he tilts his head in confusion.

"I think you might be slightly traumatized Ms."

"You do realize that I was kidnapped nearly two weeks ago now right?"

He nods.  
"I apologize I was doing my best to get to you."

"The cops were chasing us just two days ago. But you were doing your best? Um sure... I'd be a corpse by now if it were… HEY!"

He wraps his arm around her and takes his grapple gun out from his utility belt.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you out of here."  
"Now hold on buddy, I never said I wanted to leave. Can't you see I'm not truly being held prisoner?"

He shakes his head.

"You can't possibly want to stay here."  
"It's better here than out there."

"Has he threatened your life or loved ones? I can assure you, you are safe with me and I will make certain your loved ones are protected."  
"A little late there all my loved ones are long since dead."

"Joker?"

"No some asshole vampire kings."

"Whatever Joker has done to you…"  
"He hasn't really done anything to me other than irritate me."

Batman ignores her and fires off his grapple. Bella beats on his chest on the way up.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Joker and his men had just pulled up. Batman grumbles under his breath taking notice.

"Hey boss looks like the Batman's taking off with your girl."

Before the car even comes to complete stop, Joker hops out. Bella goes to run to him. Batman jerks her back.

"I can't let you do that. He's dangerous…"  
Joker shakes his head.

"Let's let the lady decide, shall we Bats? Hand off my squeeze, before I take it off. I don't like anyone touching what's mine."

Batman drops his hold as he's surrounded.

"Come with me." Batman further insists.

She shakes her head and runs off Joker's direction.  
"What have you done to her Joker?!"

Joker smiles and takes her in his arms. He kisses the top of her head as he and his men keep their guns on Batman.

"A true gentleman never kiss and tells…"

"You won't get away with this. She's not yours to have. You need to let her go!"

"Whattaya say sweetheart? Do you wanna go with the big black bat?"

She shakes her head. Batman sighs in frustration.

"Oh boys… do take care of our guest. Goodnight Guano Breath! Hahahahahaaaa!"

After Joker gets inside he looks her over. He freezes though as she wraps her arms around his neck. He swallows back cautiously. He wasn't used to women being hands on with him it was always the other way around. He's struck stupid as she kisses his cheek. She lowers her hands and walks away after that. He cocks a brow and scratches the top of his head with the end of his gun.

Joker follows her from a distance and watches as she pours herself a glass of wine. She sits at the dining room table. She looks to him as she leans back.

"So how does this go exactly? Do we end up killing one another one day? I mean I don't even know how you truly live outside these walls."  
"Would you like to find out?"

"You mean go with you and your men?"

He nods. She clears her throat a bit and drinks some of her wine.

"So it'll be somewhat like the bank robbery you in which you held me hostage. Then the clothing spree?"

"All PG 13 in comparison. I'm not so sure you can handle it."  
She shrugs.

"You maybe begging for the Bats to come and take you away by the time you see just how real things can get."

She looks to him in thought.

"Are there others?"  
"Others?" He questions.

"I believe you know what I mean."  
"Do clarify just so we're both straight."  
"How many other women are there?"

"Hahahahahahaaaa ooooo heheheheee. Do I detect some jealously some doubt even?! How intriguing… for someone that keeps fighting this…"  
She shakes her head looking hurt. She rises from the table.

"Nevermind, just forget it. This entire thing is stupid anyhow. It'll never work!"

She starts to walk away. He gently grabs her arm stopping her.

"Let's just put it this way. If you ever were to break my heart I'd have no problem ripping yours out and eating it for supper. So if I were you I'd take that into serious consideration. How I treat you goes according to how you treat me. Keep me satisfied and there will never be a need to go scratching at someone else's door."

She nods with the starts of tears in her eyes.

"Then we finally agree on something…" She whispers and pulls out of his hold.

"Congratulations… You wanted me to fear you… you've succeeded. Only it's not in the way you'd assume." She says with her back turned to him.

"I didn't want to feel anything for anyone. It always ends in pain. I'd much rather be numb. I'm not so sure I like this. I don't want to care… about anyone." She says darkly.

Bella heads on to her room. Joker lowers his brows in wonderment.

Later that night Joker rolls over in his bed. He felt someone in bed with him. He immediately pulled out his gun from beneath his pillow. He put it to their head.

"It's just me…" He heard Bella whisper.

He felt her lowering the gun. Nevertheless, she'd caught him off-guard again. He froze as he felt her snuggling up against him. Naked as a jay bird at that… Joker was gone as he felt her bareness against him.

She gasped back a bit as he instantly hovered over her and pinned her wrists down. He could feel her erratic breathing. He slept in a pair of black boxers with purple hearts. So he easily popped right out of his boxers. Without warning Bella felt his cock enter her slit. She whimpered out feeling him throbbing hardcore inside her. Joker heard this and growled as he punctured right on through her hymen. He didn't see the point in wasting any more time. It was clear what she came in here for. So he was taking care of business. Instead of stopping or slowing down he kept going. His approach was to take it like ripping off a Band-Aid. Just get it done. He freed her hands so he could feel her breasts. Bella felt him swell up even more inside her. His cock literally felt as though it had its own heartbeat. She shut her eyes and bit her lip at the agony. Though she immensely enjoyed feeling him against her and loved the way he took charge. She wanted the pain to go away. Sudden wet warmth was felt along her breasts. A soft whimpering moan left her lips. There was pain below, mixed with the pleasure above. It somewhat took her mind off the pain. Her nails dug into his back and her body hugged against him tightly as she continued to cry off and on. She was nice and tight and despite the discomfort she was in, he knew she was somewhat aroused. Bella was very wet. Her nipples grew erect against his tongue.

He moaned off and on and he sucked on them. This was far better than jerking off to her. He'd wanted to fuck her brains out since he first brought her here. He moved more robustly as the pressure hit. All he could think about was how bad he needed to fucking come. He gripped the pillow even tighter. He drove his cock into her as hard as he could. Bella screamed out and he distracted her with a bite on her ear. Joker flooded her with his seed. A beast like animal nature took over. He found himself stroking himself a few more times within her sex. He wanted to make certain she was good and marked. She was his now. He'd make certain she stayed that way.

Joker reaches over and cuts on the lamp. There was blood on his sheets, himself, and around her sex. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount. Her skin color suddenly went very pale. He had a good laugh at this. He runs his fingers along her sex and rubs the blood along his fingers. He shrugs. That's not what had her attention though. She now knew it wasn't makeup… His skin matched his face it was snowy white. She ran her hands along his chest in complete marvel. He even had a green four o clock shadow.

Bella looked down to see he'd written Joker's in her blood above her sex. She shook her head at this. She went to argue this. Only his lips were planted on hers. He slightly pulled at her hair as his fingers intertwined with her long locks. OK fine you win… She thought to herself in defeat as he continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders. Who'd have thought a deranged monster had a romantic side? She was seeing it more and more however as time progressed.

The next morning Bella woke to see Joker straightening out his tie, as he stood before the dresser mirror in his room. He had already taken a shower and was getting ready. She watched with curiosity. He combed his hair and sprayed some sort of cologne on him. He stuffed a chained pocket watch into his pocket. Joker was stuffing grenades and guns into his jacket. He had holders for each weapon he stuffed into his jacket. Bella softly laughed. He slowly turned back.

"Planning a war?"

"Rule number one, always be prepared."

He makes his way over and runs his gloved hand along her naked rear.

"Hmm…"

"Get dressed we got an adventurous day ahead of us."

"A job?"

He nods.

"It's time you see what daddy does when he's away." He pops her on the butt.

"Now go on hurry along."

She nods and rushes out of the bed. Bella starts to head towards her room. He raises his brows on this.

"Marie, sweetheart…"  
She turns towards him. He points towards his bathroom.

"You can shower in there. I've already set out your wardrobe and brought your things."

"You picked out my clothes?"

He nods and head out of the room. She came to a complete halt as she entered the bathroom. There was already a bath waiting for her. It had bubbles and purple and red rose petals. She couldn't believe this was the same deranged clown's doing. She took in a breath and stepped into the tub. Bella winced at first as she was still a little sore. She dunked her entire body under the water.

Bella came back up and shrieked out as a set of toy teeth were floating above the water. They made a shattering sound as they opened and closed.

"Hahahahahaaaa"

She takes the teeth and chunks them at him.

"Cute…"

"Ooooo haha you should have seen your face!"

She flips him off and finishes her bath.

"You do realize I'm going to start taking that as an offer? It doesn't matter where we are I just take you right there."

A smile forms on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind."

His brows raise at this. He licks along his scars and tilts his head slightly.

"Hmmm… Things just might get a bit more interesting."

Bella stands up once she's done.

"Um could I have a towel?"

He shakes his head taking her in.

"I prefer you like this."

She sighs and steps out. He picks her up and places her on the counter. Joker starts checking over her entire body.

"Um what are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. He even goes as far as to spread her lips and take a gander.

"Hmmm pink and it's so small. It's a wonder I was able to get in there!" He places a finger inside and feels around.

"Nice and really fucking tight…" He utters as if out of breath as he moves his finger around.

He reaches over and slams the door shut. He unfastens his pants. She too now wondered how he got in there now. Joker certainly hadn't any shame in that department. Like the rest of him it was white it was ripped with pulsating veins. He placed himself inside. It was sore at first as he worked his way in. However, the moment he started stroking that soreness had left the building. Bella arched back. He'd one hand firmly around her waist. The other hand ran along her breasts. She was just a little over a handful she'd gorgeous milky white breasts her nipples matched that perfect little pink pussy of hers.

Joker leaned into her ear.

"Admit it… you liked the idea of me getting off to you. Knowing I had my hard ass cock in my hand and was jerking off at the mere idea of fucking you. Just like this sweetheart."

He does his laugh, but at a soft tempo as he witnesses her coming so hard it was shooting out around his dick.

"And don't even pretend you never touched yourself." He pulled at her hair as he roughly kissed her.

"I saw those little fingers of yours sinning against your body. Do you have any idea how fucking hard I came during those times you naughty girl! I wanted to bend you over at that bank and have my way with you the first time I ever saw you. That short little black skirt of yours. Fuck I wanted to rip it off!"

Bella gasps out and slight dizziness overcame her she came so hard. Joker growled out and pulled out he sprayed all over Bella's mouth and tits.

He grins and laughs.

"You're all mine now… and you're in for one hell of a ride."

At this he fixes his pants and straightens his tie. He leaves her on the counter with a hint of astonishment about her. She heard him laughing hysterically as he left the room.

 

Joker was waiting outside with his men. Bella stepped out and had her hands folded about her chest.

"Really?! This is what you want me to wear?!"

"Hahahahahaaaa ooo would you look at that!"

"Joker!"

"Yes sweetheart?"  
"I'm not wearing this!"

The henchmen were giving her the once over and grinning as well.

"Fine then, I'm not going. Have fun!"

She starts to walk away. He rolls his eyes and makes his way over as he licks his lips. He tugs at her little white and black school girl uniform.

"What?!" She snaps at him.

"Distraction is key in any given operation. If you can distract the Joker like you did at that bank that day. You can distract anyone and I do mean anyone. Do you get it now?" He fluffs her skirt a bit with his hand.

"I'll make it up to you later sugar lips."  
She continues to pout as he opens the door for her. He has a good laugh at this. Once they're inside the van he props her leg up. He places a garter on her leg. He then straps a small derringer gun to it. Joker then unbuttons her blouse. He pins small knife holster to it and places a knife inside. He buttons her back up and looks her over.

"All set… let's go boys."


	4. Asking For Trouble

Chapter 4

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. 

"This guy is one of the biggest perv's of Gotham. All I need from you sweetheart is to put on your best acting skills go in there and flaunt that sexy body of yours."  
"What do I say or do?"

"Let your body do the talking… Let him think you're lost and need to borrow a phone. If he actually gives you one stall him. If you've reason to believe your life is at risk. Shoot the bastard. I'll hear it and be on my way. The guy won't be listening to a word you say I can assure you that. I will come gather you once the boys and I are done."  
She swallows back nervously.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"I wouldn't let you tag along if I doubted you even for a moment."

Bella watches curiously as he and the men get into their outfits. The men were dressing in regular civilian wear which looked funny to her considering how big some of them were. They hid their guns within their clothes. She softly giggled. Joker winked as he put on a hotdog vendor costume of red and white. He then pinned her up against the van. He propped up one of her legs. Joker grew stiff against her. He then leaned into her ear.

"You'll know him when you see him. He'll be up front running with the other politicians. He's short, fat, he wears a monocle, and smells like rotted fish. Don't let your guard down. Watch him closely."

He runs his hand along her ass.

"Daddykins will be keeping an eye on you sugar lips."

He pinches her butt and she gasps out.

"Haha!"  
He pecks her lips and rushes off.

Bella gathers herself and straightens out her skirt. She takes in a deep breath and makes her way to the area the political speech was taking place. A wave of adrenaline hit Bella she felt damn near giggly about what she was doing. Yeah she was a nervous wreck about the chance of screwing up, but still it was somewhat exciting. Bella fought her way through the crowd. Once she got towards the front she saw the men in suits and guards. There was a tall blonde haired man at the podium. Harvey Dent signs were everywhere. She guessed that's who it was. She hadn't lived in Gotham long enough to know. Off to the corner of the stage she saw the man Joker was referring to. She brushed herself up a touch and made her way over.

She had his attention right away. He was gawking at her as she made her way from the crowd. She put on her best smile.

"Sir do you happen to have a phone?"

He slants his head and takes her in. He starts this annoying breathing loudly thing. He sounded as though he had some sort of sinus issues.

"Hmmmm." He raised his brows towards her.

"Please sir, I could really use a phone. You see I'm new to town I need to call my parents and see if they can pick me up. I think I'm lost."  
"Lost huh?"

She nods innocently. The man looks around.

"I have a phone you can borrow. Just follow me."

Bella followed him off to a more secluded area. Joker and his men hurriedly loaded up the man's money that was intended to be used for a bribe/donation. He was running for mayor and that was his tactic. Joker had it out for the guy and was going to have him humiliated once he offered the donation to the city. Only by the time Joker was done there wouldn't be a dime to donate. They hid the money within the hotdog vending machines. They had to take out a few guards in order to do it, but so far everything was going according to plan.

Joker had his men finish up as he took a gander towards the area Bella was in. He saw the man leading her away from the area. Once Joker and his men had what they came for. Joker wanted to stay and see the show. To watch his face once he knew the money was gone.

Joker set up the hotdog stand and pretended to be selling hotdogs. His men stood in line to keep civilians back if they happened to get in line for a hotdog. He gritted his teeth and squirted mustard and ketchup all over his men as he witnessed the man's hand running along Bella's skirt. Bella was eventually out of Joker's sight.

"Hmmm…"

"Stay put…" Joker said as he discreetly made his way to where Bella had followed the man.

"My phone is right in that room."

"That room?"

He nods and rubs his flipper looking hands together. She shrugs and enters the small office area of the building he'd led her inside of. Bella rolled her eyes as she heard the door shut and lock behind them.

"You know if you need a ride I can give you one?" He says in a hinting crude sarcastic matter.

"Where's your phone?"

"I thought it was in here."  
She shakes her head.

He practically waddles towards her. He grunts as if out of breath the entire time. Bella wanted to vomit he not only smelled disgusting. He was repulsive to look at.

"What's your name?"

"Frances."

"Hmmm Frances, sexy…"

He breathes her in and pins himself up against her. Bella places her hand over her mouth literally trying not to hurl. His flipper hands go right in her panties.

"OK! I'm done." She says and shoves him back.

He looks to her bewildered.

"Get the fuck off me."

Bella goes to walk past him and leave the room.

"Not so fast…"

Little was she aware that Joker was now watching her every move.

"I offered you a ride…" He roughly pulls at her hair with his flippers.

"Oh I heard you."

Now she's the one pinning him up against the counter. The man grins ear to ear and runs his flipper hands along her ass. Joker cocks a brow at this as he continues to peek through the window.

She leans in as if to kiss him.

"Get your motherfucking hands off my ass." She slams her knee right into his junk.

Bella does it twice afraid it was too small to get the first time.

She then grabs him by the collar and punches him in the face. Joker grins and merely stands back allowing her to do as she wishes. He returns the blow. Bella freezes and shuts her eyes for a moment. She wipes the blood away from her mouth.

"Hit me again!" She demands furiously.

The man literally punches the hell out of her. She spits the blood in his face. He takes a kerchief and wipes it off. As he does this Bella rapidly grabs a printer off a filing case. She uses it to knock him out. She kicks him with her Mary Jane's once she's done.

"I guess I broke the rules. At the moment I don't really give a damn. You nasty ass son of a bitch." She says with a shrug and kicks him. Bella unlocks the door and steps out. Joker steps out from the shadows and looks to her shaking his head.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but he started it." She defends.

"Yeah that's about what I figured."

Joker peeks over to see the man rolling along the ground in misery. He points to Bella shaking his finger.

"I knew it…"

Joker makes his way over.

"I gotta say I saw the whole thing, but why'd you pee on him when you were done sweetheart?"  
Her jaw drops.

"I didn't pee…"

He takes his fingers and places them in her slit. She gasps out.

"Oh I so hate you…"

"Hehe! Do you now?"

He takes out his fingers licking them clean.

"Yum… I do believe I could get used to your hate."

Joker, Bella, and the henchmen watch from a safe distance.

"Who is he?"

"The Penguin aka Oswald Cobblepot."

"Penguin? What the hell is with Gotham?" She mutters.

"We used to be partners. He's a bit shady when it comes to trust. He screwed me over so I'm returning the favor."

The time now came for him to offer the donation. Something was wheeled out alright only it wasn't the money. Joker started to laugh with anticipation. Bella was leaning against him and she felt him grow rock hard suddenly.

"Hmmm, wait for it…" He whispered in her ear.

They lifted the red clothed cover. Instead of money there looked to be some sort of bomb. She looked back to Joker. He forced her head back gently.

"You're gonna miss the show."

The audience was screaming. The already beat up Penguin looked to be in complete shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! OOOOOO HEEEE HAHA!"

The countdown started as people were struggling to get out of the area. The security guards hurriedly begin to gather the politicians to get them to safety. Bella stared on in disbelief. She found herself confused on what to feel. She didn't quite understand what was going on. The countdown was brought down to zero. A loud boom shook the entire area. A cloud of gas began to fill the air.

"What is that?"

He placed a face mask over her.

"Laughing gas my dear now might be a good time to go."  
He got her inside the van and removed the gas mask. Bella shook her head grinning.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Hmmm, yes well I figure I'd torture him through public humiliation first then kill him."

"Who the hell would vote for that guy?"  
"You'd be surprised on how many idiots roam the streets of Gotham. Trust me I'm doing this city a favor by reducing the population."

"Joker…" She hisses at him.

He raises his brows.

"Just being honest Marie."

She sighs and shakes her head. Joker leads her to the corner of the van, away from his men. He unbuttons her blouse. He unclasped her bra and began to suck on her breasts. He fingered her below until he had her running down her legs. Joker then twirled her around and bent her over. He ripped her panties off and stuffed them into his pocket.

He then began to fuck her in the corner of the van. She had him riled up. He felt her orgasm again. It didn't take long for him to get off.

"Hmmm… good girl." He moaned afterword.

Joker supported her as she came back up.

"Face it Marie you're a bad girl dying to come out of her shell. You can pretend all you want." He points to his head.

"But I know better. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

He says keeping her pinned into the corner as he buttons her shirt back up.

 

Joker runs his hand along Bella's thigh. She'd fallen asleep in his lap. He was on his throne plotting his next scheme. He still needed a good chunk in order to get Black Mask off his back. Joker undid her blouse as she slept. He then pulled up her skirt. She still hadn't any panties on. He unfastened her bra. Joker ran his hands along her breasts and private as she slept. She softly moaned and snuggled up against him. He grinned as his hand was still between her thighs. He teased her off and on in her sleep just so he could hear her moan out.

He carried her to his bed. Then had his men move her things over to his room. Joker took off his clothes and got into his boxers. He gazed upon her for a moment then lay down and cut off the lamp.

Joker awoke the next morning to see she was lying in his chest. He ran his hands along the scars on her back. He could feel the deep indentions within her skin. He narrowed his eyes and took a better look. There wasn't a part of her back that wasn't scared. It was everywhere. Joker found himself more and more curious. Normally, he could give a rat's ass about anyone's story. However, Bella had him intrigued he actually found himself dying to know what had pushed her over the limit. Even if she didn't wish to admit it or see it herself, she had snapped. Just not the way most people would.

Bella rolled over and stretched out.

"Morning sunshine…"

She blinked her eyes a few times to realize she was in his room. He licks his lips and heads on out of the room. Bella raises up and sees her stuff had been moved in. She rubs her eyes and pulls back the sheets. Bella gasps out and falls out of the bed. Joker had put a fake rat in his place.

"Grrr!" She storms off and takes a shower and gets ready.

Bella grabs the fake rat before she makes her way out. Joker was waiting for her at the table. He was already laughing seeing the look on her face.

"How's your morning been so far dollface?"

She tosses the rat at him. She sits down. Joker sits down the rat and pets it as though it were alive. Bella pours herself some Raisin Bran. Joker curiously watches as she takes a bit. However every time she hits a raisin she uses her spoon to flick it at one of the henchmen.

"Knock it off!" One of them snaps at her.

Joker cuts him a warning glance. Bella squints upon the particular henchman menacingly. She gets a spoonful of raisins and milk and flings it directly into his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA OOOOH she's on a roll today boys."

He narrows his eyes as Bella gets up. She keeps her eyes on the henchman. She yanks a pair of her panties out of his pocket. The henchman's eyes widen. She walks over to the Joker and places them down on the table.  
"Take care of this…" She undertones angrily and heads out of the room.

Joker picks up the black bikini underwear.

"Leave us…" Joker demands with a very profound and hostile tone.

The henchman takes a few steps back. Joker crumples up the panties into the palm of his hand. The henchman goes to fire his gun knowing he's already a dead man. Joker shoots his hand off and the gun falls to the ground. He then rises from the table. He grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and shoves the man back against the wall. Joker then stuffs the panties into his mouth. Joker duck tapes his mouth shut. The henchman starts gagging and choking on them. Joker doesn't even blink. He stares him down and punches the shit out of him over and over, until he suffocates to death on the panties.

Joker then chains up the body in the henchmen's sleeping quarters as a reminder. Joker begins to go through each of their things. He finds nothing. However, once he comes across the henchman's things that had the panties in his pocket he finds several more things of hers in his locker. A long growl escapes his lips as he continues to look through the locker. He grabs a trash bin and starts to throw away a few more of her bras, panties, a picture of Bella, a necklace and a swimsuit of hers. He fires an entire clip into the already dead body he had in their quarters. Once he's done he calls for a meeting, in that very room. This room he also had rigged with traps incase his boys ever got out of hand or tried to riot on him.

Once his men are inside Joker slams the door shut. He refills all the chambers eyeing each of them. He leans back in his chair. He points up where the body is chained.

"This will not ever happen again." He says in a daunting very soft monotone voice.

"EVER!" He slams his fist so hard on the table he's at it breaks in half.

"Each of you is expendable. I RUN THE SHOW!"

He throws the table across the room and his chair. He randomly shoots a couple of his men.

The others back away in fear.

"WHO KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" He shows them the bin of Bella's things and the locker in which they were in.

They each shake their heads.

Joker slams back one of his henchmen with the bin.

"BURN IT! ALL OF IT!"

He nods and rushes out of the room. Once he returns Joker has them remain in the room. Bella was lying on his bed reading a book. He wiggles his finger for her to come to him.

He takes her by the arm and leads her to the area.

"From here on out any orders that come from her are to be taken as though they came from me. You just lost your rights buddy boys! Do I make myself clear?!"

Bella follows Joker back out. She tugs at his sleeve.

"Won't that make them hate me and turn on me?!" She questions with concern.

He cocks a brow at this.

"It doesn't matter what they think. We own them. Turning on you is a death sentence. Now get dressed we're going out."

"Dressed?" She questions looking down to her clothes.  
He nods.

"Something a bit more spicy Marie sweetheart."

She nods and heads to their room.

Joker plays with his tie as he awaits on his throne. Bella steps out in a very sexy white dress. It stopped just a few inches above the knee it was skin tight. It was cut in a V-shape right down the middle of her breasts area. Her hair was somewhat pinned back, but she had the rest wildly free. Joker swallowed back taking her in. He motioned his finger about and patted his lap.

Bella made her way over. He sat her in his lap and breathed her in. He lowered one of the straps to her dress and softly bit along her shoulder and licked it.

"Now this I like…" He showed his enthusiasm by pressing his erection right up against her.

He raised her back up from his lap and he came to his feet. Joker escorted her out to another limo that was waiting for them outside. She looked to him apprehensively.

"Where's the trust?" He says with that hidden smirk.

Bella takes in a breath and nods as he opens the door for her. Joker wraps his arm around her and places a hand down her dresses. He squeezes her nipple between his fingers.

"Hmmm, I must say I do love this dress. It's so slutty."

She looked to him as if insulted.

"Oh believe me you're my personal little slut. You might as well accept it sugar lips."

He calls out to the limo driver and tells them where to take them. Joker then rolls up the privacy window. Once he does he lowers both Bella's straps exposing her breasts. He spends the entire ride sucking on them. After he feels the limo come to a stop, he fixes her dress. Joker adjusts his hard on before stepping out of the limo. Joker takes them around to the side door of this posh restaurant.

"Wait for it…"

Before long Bella hears people coming out of the front. They were coughing , hacking, and gasping for air. She lowered her brows Joker's direction.

"What…"

He covers her mouth and keeps her pinned against the building. When the ruckus of the leaving guests dies down, Joker opens the side door. He puts his hand along the slope of her back and has her step inside first. Joker jams the door so no one can enter. He'd taken her to the most expensive restaurant in Gotham. He had his boys come set up a little tear gas mishap so he and Bella could have the place to themselves. Joker finished jamming all the doors so no one could interrupt their date. He made certain everyone was gone. Joker seated her at one of the corner tables. Red roses in a clear vase sat in the middle of the table.

"I'll be right back…"

Bella watched as he headed into the kitchen. He then returned with two plates. They were plates that had been set out for intended paying customers. Only now they belonged to Joker and Bella. He left again and returned with two wine glasses and two very expensive bottles of wine.

"Pick a dish sweetheart."

She shrugs and picks an angel haired pasta one that had mushrooms, white sauce, and shrimp.

"Ah, fine choice."

For some reason even through the highly awkward situation she found herself giggling. He heard this and gave her a wink. He then licked his scars as he poured them some wine. He had some sort of stuffed ravioli and meatball dish. They both had garlic bread.

He still found himself fuming about his henchman. Only he was allowed to be obsessed with Bella. NO ONE ELSE BETTER NOT SO MUCH AS LOOK HER DIRECTION. His obsession of her was much like that of Batman. Like Batman he found himself absorbed. He could watch her all day. Something about her had him mesmerized. She was becoming more and more like a drug. He found he couldn't get enough. If he could only have Batman where he wanted him. His life would be the utmost in perfection. His girl and the Bat what a wonderful thought. He downed his wine on this. It'd be like one happy family.

Bella grew gigglier; Joker was constantly topping off her wine once it got to the half mark. Her laugh wasn't annoying like most peoples. He found it refreshing and innocent. When other people besides himself laughed he found it to be awfully annoying and very fake sounding. Not hers… it was very real and charming. For once he stayed quiet and intense like. That was something Bella noticed. When it was just the two of them he was somewhat different. He still had that in charge like mentality though. She knew that was merely engrained into him.

Joker stabbed his knife through the table when he was done. He leaned back and straightened out his suit. Bella lifted her eyes his direction. They'd now gone through two bottles of wine. The room seemed to sway a bit as Bella blinked her eyes a few times. Joker came to his feet and held out a hand for her. She took it and jumped a little as music randomly started playing through the background. She made it out to be Entry of The Gladiators By Julius Fucik. Bella softly laughed as he twirled her about. He'd then bring her up against his chest. He'd twirl her around every so often. Once the song was one he did a slight bow. Then Serenade by Josef Suk begins to play. They dance once more. She was taken back by how precise he was. That only made her more curious as to his history and how he became this mad man. She was also slightly embarrassed she hadn't nowhere near the dancing charisma Joker had. Then again she didn't really dance. He didn't comment though on her lack of ability. If anything he merely picked her up a bit off the ground and continued.

"Don't you find it fascinating that one composer's name is Fucik and the other Suk. Perhaps, we shall take it as a hint my dear Marie."

She softly laughs. He tilts her back at the end of the number. He licks up her torso, chest, and neck. Joker then kisses her.

"By the way you've got two left feet."

She blushes.  
"I never said I could dance."

"Good thing too it'd be a horrible lie."

Bella starts to look around.

"Expecting someone?"

"Actually the wine's starting to get to me." She hints.

"HAHA! Yes well I do need to drain the ole lizard myself."

Bella wrinkles her nose a bit. He shrugs and points her to the direction. Bella does her business and goes to wash her hands. That's when she lifts her eyes towards the mirror and sees Batman directly behind her. Her eyes widen and he clamps a hand around her mouth. Batman pinches the nerves in her neck and she passes out. He props her up in his hold and escapes.

Joker came out of the men's bathroom and waited outside the women's. He waited and waited. He began to grow very impatient. Without even knocking he entered the ladies room.  
"Marie?" He called out with impatience and crossness.

He didn't like to be kept waiting. He flung open each door of the stalls. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Joker then looked around the restaurant. The more he looked around to find she was nowhere in sight the angrier he grew. He began to throw tables and chairs throughout the area.

"MARIE!" He yelled with fury.

 

Bella groaned out and her head swayed about. Batman looked over as he pulled over the Batmobile. She reached to her head as it was aching.

"What the hell?" She snapped as she gathered her surroundings.

Batman placed a file in her lap.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Batman takes in a breath.

"What is this?"

She looks to see the name Jack Napier on the vanilla file. Attached to it were a couple of miniature tapes and inside were a stack of papers.

"This might open your eyes somewhat. I believe you're in a very dangerous situation. If you will not let me help you then at least read through those and see for yourself just who it is you're dealing with."  
"Who the fuck is Jack Napier?"

"The Joker…"  
Batman hands her a small tape player.

"On those tapes are his therapy sessions."  
"Therapy sessions?"

Bella runs her finger along a picture of Jack Napier before he became the Joker. He was a very attractive man. Batman was parked in front of a library.

"You can go in there and read upon this and listen to the tapes. This is a 24/7 library. I'd take your time before making any rash decisions."

The top to the Batmobile is raised.

"You kidnapped me from my date with Joker for this?"

Batman nods.

"I've read up on you. You're Isabella Swan from Forks, Washington. You had the highest GPA of your class. However, you've been missing for a little over two years. Now you randomly show up in Gotham of all places and end up with Joker? You seem like a very smart and sensible young woman. I found nothing relating to any sort of mental illness in your files. Not even in your family history. Why would you suddenly involve yourself with Joker? He had you held hostage, with a gun to your head, then kidnapped you. Now you have some sort of odd romantic relations with him?"  
"Jesus? Stalk much?"

"I'm only trying to help you. I truly believe you have been traumatized. You need some help. If you'd only allow me to give you that. Staying alongside of Joker will only lead to your eventual death. He is incapable of love. He doesn't understand love nor does he feel it. All his actions are based off his own needs and desires. Even you Ms. Swan, somehow he's managed to fool you into believing he may somewhat care about you possibly love you. Maybe a small part of you thinks you can save him or change him even. But he is clinically insane. He's nothing more than a murderer and criminal. I fear if you do not heed my warning seriously. I may very well find out about your demise at his hands. If he hasn't started to abuse you already he will. There is no room for true honest feelings in the mind of Joker."

"Now who's being judgmental and negative? And I happen to know Joker more than you I believe even without this history. Yes he is insane. But I've seen sides of him that no one else has probably seen. When you spend hours on end with someone you see them for the good the bad and ugly."  
"He's got you fooled Ms. Swan. Believe me you will only end up hurt in all this."

"How do you think he will react or feel when he realizes I'm gone?"

"As I've stated before you are safe with me." He hands her a card.

"You can reach me at this number. Once you are done let me know what it is you decide. I've means to help get your life back on track, Joker-free."

Bella shrugs and heads on into the library. She finds a more secluded table and begins reading up on the research. She pinches the bridge of her nose and leans back in her chair.

"Jack…" She whispers in a practical whimper.


	5. Jack Napier

Chapter 5

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then leave your review thank you! (I wanted to do his origin from a narrator telling rather than Bella just reading through his files. And listening to his sessions. This way the reader truly gets how his life was before shit hit the fan. This is just some of what Bella learns.)

The Origin of Joker aka Jack Napier:

The little blonde hair girl giggles as Jack makes funny faces throughout class.

"Jack are we supposed to be distracting others when testing?"

"No Mrs. Williams."

"That's right now turn around and face the front."

Jack sighs and twirls about in his chair. Halfway through class he turns back around with pencils in his nose. The girl covers her mouth in a giggle. He smiles proudly. It was no secret Jack was the class clown. He often made the other students laugh. He'd also always manage to find himself in trouble. At least three times a week he'd be sent to the principal's office. Three times a week his mother would come up here in a panic trying to hide this from his father. Jack was just seven years old. His mother did her best to shield him from the things his father said or did. She also did her best to hide the fact that Jack was a bit of a trouble maker from her husband.

She'd show up her hair a mess. Her hands would shake as she signed the papers they often gave her stating she came and talked to her son about his behavior. Jack's only real problem was he liked to make others laugh. Jack had many friends and they liked playing with him. However, Jack never understood why his parents never allowed them to come to his birthday parties or to the house period. Jack's father was hardly ever home and when he was he was always drinking stuff that made Jack's nose wrinkle. He thought it smelled funny like medicine. He kept to himself a lot or was always yelling at the TV about something.

Only recently his father had lost his job. He worked for a while through construction company. His father was a very strong, tall, and tanned man because of his job. His mother was young, pretty and blonde. Men took notice of her often. This caused some jealousy issues between Jack's father and his mother. Mr. and Mrs. Napier had a very rocky marriage. Due to Mr. Napier losing his job he began to drink more. He quit even trying to find a job. This left Jack's mother the responsibility of finding something. Which wasn't easy she'd known nothing other than being a housewife and mother. Often enough others would look upon her and either laugh or snub their noses her direction. Jack's father always made enough money that she didn't have to worry about working. However, their electricity would soon be cut off. They were running out of food. His mother had finally found a job as a caretaker of an elderly woman. It kept her away from home more than Jack was used to. His father didn't like it either. Often enough he'd accuse Jack's mother of cheating on him. Even though she'd honestly be at work trying to earn as much as she could. She hardly made anything worth truly living on.

This left Jack's father to have to come by the school today. Jack kicked his little feet about in the chair as he waited. His father stormed into the office. The smell of whiskey heavy on his breath. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair was sticking up in certain places. He looked as if he hadn't showered or shaved in a month. He pointed directly upon his son.

"What have you done now Jack?! You think I don't know?! You're in a lot of trouble son!"

The principal has his father sign the papers, stating that he came and dealt with his son. Jack's father dragged him out of the office by the collar of his shirt. He took him straight to the bathroom.

"You're in for it when you get home! Do you understand me?! You had me wake from my nap to deal with your little punk ass! I'm done with your shit. You think you're just so fucking funny don't you Jack. Well you're not! You're just some stupid kid that's nothing more than a thorn in my side. The moment your mother told me she was pregnant with you I should have fucking bailed! You ruined my life you know that! I had it all everything! Until you came along… Little fucker. Get your damn ass back to class and straighten up or I'll straighten your ass up myself!"

Jack's bottom lip quivered a bit. This was the start of the abuse towards Jack. His mother was the one that had always taken the brunt. She'd always gone out and beyond to protect him from the wrath of his father. She loved her son more than life itself. She'd do anything for Jack. Which was why she'd been saving up money and planning a way to leave his father once and for all. She kept the money hidden an empty flour pot and under the sink.

Later that day Jack had been let off the bus. The minute he walked in the door. His father began whipping him with the belt. He whipped him along his back, rear, and legs.

"Dad! Please! STOP!" Jack literally shrieked out.

"You fucking little shit!"

That night his mother had gone to bathe her son after she'd come home from work. She gasped out seeing the marks all over the backside of her son. Tears filled her eyes they were the very marks her husband had often enough given her. She did her best to keep her composure so not to upset her son. She finished bathing him and wrapped him up in a towel. She kissed and hugged on him over and over as the guilt consumed her. She put Jack to bed and read him a book. Afterword, she saw that her husband had gone on to bed as well.

She hurriedly went to the sink and reached for the flour pot. She opened it to see it was completely empty. Mrs. Napier heard the clearing of a throat. She turned back with fear.

"Looking for something?"

He shows her the cartons of cigarettes and booze he bought with her years' worth of hidden cash.

"That was my money wasn't it! WASN'T IT BETH YOU STOLE FROM ME?! ME! I WORKED FOR THAT MONEY NOT YOU! YOUR LAZY ASS STAYED HERE AT HOME! I BAKED UNDER THE SUN AND FROZE MY DAMN BALLS OFF FOR YOU TO HAVE YOU BETRAY ME AND STEAL FROM ME?"

"Anthony please… I…"

He makes his way over and slaps her across the face. Yet again he begins to beat on her. He punches and kicks whatever part of her he can get too. She lay on the floor in a fetal position.

Jack had heard the ruckus and was peeking around the corner. Tears streamed down his face as he held his toy clown tightly. His feety pajamas slipped along the wooden floor and he fell. His father turned towards him.

"NO!" His mother yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing up?!"

"Please Anthony he's just a child!"

"You always did spoil the living shit out of him. Ever since he was born I've become second in your life. Hell not even that. You're completely self-centered in my needs."  
"What is it you want? I'll give you anything just please. He's our son Anthony."

His father grabs his mother by the hair and drags her into the bedroom. All Jack knew was his mother cried and odd grunt like sounds came from the room. Jack poured himself a glass of milk and sat at the table.

This continued off and on for a few more years. Jack found himself preferring school over home. His mother continued to have to provide for the family. His father continued to drink. His father also resorted to stealing in order to make ends meet often enough. He even had Jack involved more than a handful of times. He knew they'd never suspect a child. It worked like a charm every time. Jack had started stealing at the age of nine because it's what his father had taught him. It was how you survived. By the time Jack was eleven years old he'd become damn near professional in stealing. The abuse continued only tonight it was Jack's birthday. Things had gotten far worse than ever before. His mother had dipped into what little they had to throw Jack a little party between the three of them. Neither of his parents had any family left. He never knew what it was like to have grandparents, aunts, or uncles. This was all he knew besides school. He loved his mother she was always very patient, sweet, and nurturing when it came to Jack.

Jack's mother covered his eyes with a smile on her face as she walked him into the kitchen. They lived in a small two bedroom house with one bath it was a bit rundown. Nevertheless, it was home to Jack.

"WOW!" Jack beamed and his mother hugged him.

"Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom! Thanks!"

His mother had fixed him a confetti cake with red, blue, green, and purple balloons. It had a carousel on it. She turned the gears to show him it worked. He giggled and petted one of the blue horses.

"I know how much you love the circus Jack."

She handed him a wrapped present. It was just the one, but it was all they could afford. He unwrapped it to see it was the action figure he'd been wanting.

"MOM!" He said happily and hugged it to his chest.

She covered her mouth as she laughed at his reaction.

"Wow! Can I play with it now?"

"Well sure I…"

She froze as his father walked in. Whiskey in hand.

"What's this shit?"

"It's his birthday remember Anthony?"

"Where the fuck did you get the money for that?"

"I worked a little overtime. It's ok Anthony I promise."

"You mean to say we had our cable turned off so I can't watch my games. Yet this little shit gets a new toy and cake? That's money that could be used to turn the god damn cable back on."

His mother took in a breath.

"Why don't you go on to your room now and play hun?"

"Um ok mom."

He went to take off with his new toy. His father however, picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Not so fast." He ripped the toy out from his son's hand.

"We're taking this back. Where's the receipt Beth?"

"But Dad."

He pops his son in the face.

"ANTHONY NAPIER!"

"He had it coming he's a little shit and that's all he'll ever be! Why do you think those kids laugh at you? You really thing they're your friend? No son it's because you're a freak, a loser and that's all you'll ever amount to!"

"Don't you dare tell him that?!" His mother defended.

She grabbed her son and protectively placed him behind her.

"You know what… I want you to leave. I think we've both had enough of you!"

"Mom?" Jack nervously said.

His father laughs.

"Me leave?"

His mother nodded and firmly kept her ground.

"LEAVE! It's clear you don't want to be here anyway! And I'm sick and tired of how you treat your own son! I don't' care what you do to me! But don't you dare touch our son ever again!"

He nods and grabs his bottle of whiskey. He pours the contents all over Jack's cake. His mother and he both start to cry. His father puts a lit match to the cake. His mother shields Jack from the outburst it causes. He then takes the bottle and smashes it over his wife's head. He beats on her.

Jack goes to defend her only to be tossed into the refrigerator. Thus knocks him out. Jack Napier wakes the next morning to find his mother still on the floor. She hadn't a pulse and his father was long gone.

He lived his life as an orphan from that point on. He'd been tossed between foster home to foster home. Once he was sixteen he ran away from that life and began to live on the streets of Gotham. When he was 19 he'd had a steady job and was engaged to Jeannie. He'd won her over with his charm, romantic nature, and the ability to make her laugh. They married a few years later. He'd given up his job in order to take on his new life on stage as a comedian. He had been told he had promise the first few shows he made bank. However, before long his manager jumped bail taking off with a nights worth gig. This left Jack to do his own managing, accounting, and writing new material for his shows. His wife had also just given him the news that they were expecting.

Jack was over the moon. He couldn't wait to finally be a father to have a family of his own. Jean as he called his wife Jeannie. He could always make smile and laugh. She even encouraged him to take this brave new step in his life. They used up their savings just to help get him the boost that was needed. However, once he found himself having to take on too much with the responsibilities and he couldn't afford to hire anyone else to help with the baby coming along. Jack's shows had begun to tank. He was booed off the stage a handful of times and even had security literally kick him out, he was so bad. The stress had begun to get to Jack. He knew he had a wife and child to care for. They were his responsibility that and he took shame in the fact that he felt he let his wife down. She had believed in him. How could he face her now? He was in over his head.

Still his wife had his back. She loved him unconditionally. She'd smile and laugh at his jokes. She never gave up on him. He'd grown more and more desperate though. He found it hard to get a job. Her tummy only continued to grow showing they were limited on time to prepare for the child. He'd learned he was to have a son. Though this had them both on cloud nine. Jack also found himself sweating bullets trying to think of what to do. Eventually he'd taken a job through the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. He still wasn't making near enough money though. He'd work through blood, sweat, and tears over 14 sometimes 16 hours a day. For damn near pennies.

A friend of his had heard him complaining to himself about his check once. He confided in Jack that he and another group of guys had something big planned. Something so big they would never have to worry about money again. Naturally, this had Jack's curiosity. He agreed to meet with them later. That night he'd gone home from work. He'd eat supper with his wife. She noticed that he seemed to be in somewhat a better mood. He'd made love to her and showered before he left.

"Where you going Jack?"

"Just a little side job. Don't wait up sweetheart."

"Side job?"

He nodded and kissed her passionately. He ran his hand along her rounded tummy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be out too late Jack."

"I won't darling. Lock the doors on my way out."

"I always do."

He nods and playfully smacks her on the butt before he leaves. She softly giggles.

"Love you Jack!"

"I love you too Jean."

That was the night he'd begin to talk to the man with no face. He wore a purple suit and green vest. He was always in his mind like his conscience. However, now he'd become visible. They'd banter back and forth in argument. The man in purple was always trying to get him to break the rules to do things Jack would never do. This no faced man messed with his mind. He found himself getting headaches. This was the night his true criminal history began. He never told his wife and did everything in his power to hide this part of his life from her. He continued to work at the plant so she never questioned the money that was coming in. He had her convinced it was a raise and that he was getting higher and higher in advancement. She'd become so proud of him and thanked him constantly for his hard work. There was the guilt residing within him. Still, the man with no face soon convinced him they were doing nothing wrong. There was food on the table, rent, and bills were paid.

One night however, this so called friend of his betrayed him on a job. He had Jack do all the work. Only to leave without giving him not so much as a dime. This was the money needed to get his son a crib and some clothes. Jack grew irate and found himself yet again listening to the man in purple. He personally welcomed himself into this man's house. He soon learned that this man had been screwing everyone over in their particular group. He'd been bringing most of the money home. This guy lived in a fancy house in the suburbs. He was living off money Jack and his friends had earned during their "jobs". Jack lost it. He threatened the man with a gun. Jack hadn't a clue though what tonight would do to him. After his threat to the man's life he left. Later, that night he'd come home to find his wife and unborn child had been brutally murdered. Their blood was spread amongst the walls.

Jack went into shock. He just stood there in utter disbelief. He couldn't move. His wife lay on the floor with her hands around her tummy protectively. The police arrived and had arrested Jack. He was soon proved innocent in the accused murder of his own wife and unborn son. From there he stopped caring about anything. He became numb he also became Red Hood. He wore a simple red clothed mask that covered his entire face except his eyes. He dressed all in black. He'd begin doing bank robberies and other criminal like activities. Eventually, he ran into his wife's murderer on a job. The man even admitted to it proudly. He shoved it in Jack's face as he and his men gained up on him. They ripped of his Red Hood mask. They took a crowbar to him and began to beat him severely. The man then took out a knife.

"You know what Jack I like you. I really do. So instead of killing you. I'm going to help you learn to smile more. The guys and I agreed that's one of your best features. You used to like to tell jokes right Jack? Well we miss the old you Jack! You were one of my best men. So sorry about the wife and kid, but hey it's just business right. I had to get you where it hurt the most. You needed to know who you were fucking with. No one threatens me and lives to tell about it. You were an exception. I needed you Jack so I decided to take it a much different approach. Look at it this way. You no longer have to worry about two other mouths to feed. A whiny bitch harping on you all the time and a crying baby that keeps you up all night. I did you a favor. You should thank me! One day you will! Now SMILE Jack!"

Jack gasped back in horror as they held him down and he began to literally cut into his cheeks. He screamed out as they cut completely into the flesh.

Once they were done they left him there in the alley. He thought he'd die and bleed to death. He wanted to. He wished for death, but it never came. Something came over Jack. He came to his feet. Rage had filled his heart and soul. He broke into a local hunting store. He stole a couple guns, bullets and knifes. He went in search of his wife's murderer.

It was a known fact that group often gathered at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. Jack headed straight over there. They all stood in an office. Little were they aware he stood outside. He heard them laughing about his wife, his child, and him! They were making JOKES ABOUT IT! Jack growled under his breath and without another thought he began firing. He didn't stop as he continued to shoot through the windows and walls of the office they were in.

Once he was done he stepped inside. He saw that he'd succeeded all five men were now lying in their own blood. He wrote the words RED HOOD with their blood across the wall. Nonetheless, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see him…

Jack tilted his head somewhat. He couldn't talk do to the fact his cheeks were nothing more than flaps of skin. His gum line and teeth showed through the massive cuts.

"I've come to take you in Red Hood, from the looks of things. You need medical attention immediately."

Jack fired at the masked man in black and took off running. He began climbing throughout the warehouse trying to attempt his getaway. He felt dizzy however in blood loss. His adrenaline was fading and fast. He felt out of breath. He choked on his own blood as the caped man continued to chase him.

Jack had slipped in his own bloodshed on the metal ground they were on. They were a good twelve feet in the air. Jack began to fall back and the dark man came down to his stomach reaching out for him.

"NO!" Batman yelled realizing what had truly taken place.

Jack had fallen into the Ace Chemical labs tank. He was assumed dead. It wasn't until months later Joker made his appearance and Batman learned the truth. Joker was his biggest failure as Batman. He took it personally and still does to this day. He'd always blame himself for Jack Napier becoming what he had. No man deserved the torment Jack Napier had gone through.

Bella had seen where he'd been caught just a little over a year ago and placed in Arkham Asylum as the Joker. He'd broken out within a few months. He'd been at large since. No one had been able to capture the Joker. Bella wipes her eyes and comes to her feet.

She makes her way to a payphone and calls the number on the card.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes…"  
"On my way…"

"I'm staying."  
She hears sighing on the other end.

"Did you actually read the files and listen to the tapes? Right?"

"Yes…"  
"And that's your final decision? You really wish to stay with Joker?"

"You might've been hoping to scare me away, but your approach only had the opposite effect."

She hears him hang up.

Bella looks around though. She hadn't a clue how to get back to the warehouse and hadn't a way to call Joker and ask if he'd come get her. She sighed and began walking and hoped she was heading the right direction. Bella was just about to cross the street when sirens were heard coming her direction. Squad cars surrounded her. She looks to them oddly. They step out and one of them gets on a loud speaker.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

She narrows her eyes in wonder.

"RIGHT NOW!" She looked around to see guns were aimed at her and the man was referring to her.

"What the hell?" She uttered in disbelief.

She started to walk away shaking her head. Bella gets a few feet a warning shot is fired at her feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE!?"

"DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK."

Bella starts laughing.

"You're kidding me right."

A few police officers sneak up on her and taze her. Bella gasps out and she reaches around and decks one of them across the face. They taze her again trying to get her down. Bella however kept swinging. They shoved her to the ground and cuffed her. They then shoved her into a squad car.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!"


	6. Checking In

Chapter 6

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and review thank you. 

"FIND HER AND NOW!" Joker shouts as he fires off a few rounds into the air.

"NO ONE RESTS, SLEEPS OR EATS UNTIL I HAVE MY MARIE BACK! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

Joker leans back in his throne. Rage continued to consume him. He rests his head on a fisted hand.

"Um boss?"  
Joker narrows his eyes towards the henchman.

"I think we got a problem."

Joker cocks a brow. It was the henchman responsible for listening to the police scanners.

"I think you might be proud though." The henchman says scratching his head somewhat.

 

"Tell us everything you know and we'll lighten your sentence."

Bella continues to keep her head down. Because she'd hit a couple cops during her arrest and kicked out the window to the police cruiser they had her in a straight jacket. Bella hadn't uttered a single word.  
"What is the Joker's next move?"

Bella motions for the pen and paper the cop had that was doing the interrogation. He curiously slides it over. She drew giant eyes and a big smile on the paper and he looks down to see what it said underneath. SUCK MY DICK was written in big bold letters. It looked like a set of nuts and the tip of a dick. The officer sighs.

"I can see you're very lady like."  
She remains silent.

"I assume you need a lawyer?"

Still she just sits there.

"You do realize you won't be taken to Black Gate? Due to your association with the Joker and your little stunt with the officers and the police cruiser you will be taken directly to Arkham. Right where you're little lover man stayed! There you will be psyche evaluated and held in confinement. How do you feel about that? Such a shame a young and beautiful girl like you? Following down this path? I see your father was a cop. He must be very ashamed."

Nothing…

"Before this you record was perfectly clean not even so much as a parking ticket. Must you really do this to yourself? All we want is a little information. Something that will lead us to the rightful one that should be sitting here at this very moment. We don't want you. We want Joker. In fact I'd go as far as to say a few months' time is all you'd have to serve. However, if you do not give us the information we need. You could very well face years. You not only hit one, but two officers. That's assault big time! You of all people, the daughter of a cop should know better. You knew where that would lead you. So why'd you do it?"

Bella sighs as if bored.

The guy spends another hour trying to gather some sort of information. Bella sat there the entire time and never broke a sweat.

Eventually, she's led to one of the prison vans. They drive her to Arkham Asylum. They lead her inside and get her set up. Once they're done they stuff her into a cell. One of the nurses sticks a syringe in her. They then undo her straight jacket. She's handed a set of orange prison scrubs. She could hear the other inmates hollering and banging on their cells. The place smelled like urine and mothballs. She looked to see she had a toilet, sink, and a cot. The place started to spin on her. She was wondering what they stuck her with. They hurriedly stepped out and slammed the cell doors shut. Bella was so drugged she hadn't even noticed they had changed her clothes. She looked down to see all orange. Her head swayed about and she sunk down to the floor and passed out.

Bella wakes to feel the ground beneath her shaking. She rolls over and blinks a few times. Her eyes widen as she sees the guards leading this massive creature inside. Bella hopped to her feet to see he had chains around his neck arms and legs. He looked as though a reptile. He looked directly upon her and breathed in the air.

"Hmmm." She heard him as he eyed her.

She swallowed back and watched as they placed him into this cell directly in front of her. The cell was massive and chained down as well. One of the guards looks to her and starts laughing.

"Enjoy your new neighbor…" He says with a wink.

Bella tilts her head upon the creature. They had him chained up in his cell.

"You too huh?" She utters softly and she sits down on her cot.

"Crunchy meat…" He grumbles and licks the air.

Bella softly laughs and shakes her head.

"Nice to know where your head is. Just so you know if you even attempt to eat me. I'll release my bowels in your mouth. I doubt even you find that tasty."

She lies down and listens to him heavily breathing.

"Hungry…" He grumbles.

"Sorry to say I don't feel the same. You don't look the least bit appetizing."

"Crunchy meat!" He growls and shakes his chains trying to break free.

Bella sighs into her cot.

"Ok that's enough of that Boots."  
"HUNGRY SMELL SO GOOD!"

"I heard you the first time. Repeating yourself isn't going to help matters."

After few more hours they bring them both their food. Bella heard an odd braying sound. She rolled her eyes as they had a goat with them. They slid her tray into the cell. She couldn't even tell what it was. She watched as they led the goat into the other creature's cell. She knew now this was just a scare tactic on their part. There were only two cells in this room hers and this monstrous creature.

"Here you go Croc. Nice and fresh..."

"Hmmm MEAT!"

"Really?" Bella uttered.

Her eyes widen as he immediately grabbed the goat once they shoved it inside. He bit into it and blood splattered so far it hit her in the face.

"Ah, sick…" She whipped it off with the sleeve of her top.

Bella looked to her food and shoved it back out of her cell.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

One of the guards stays behind and makes certain he finishes the goat. Once the other guard leaves he makes his way to Bella's cell.

"Ready to talk?"

"Actually I happen to like my new neighbor. I was going to ask Joker for a pet. This worked out just fine! Thank you! He's adorable!"

"Smartalic bitch just wait and see how far it gets you."

Bella nods she rapidly reaches out and grabs the man by the collar. She slams him up against the cell and knocking him out.  
"Who's the bitch now dick?!"  
She hears the creature gruffly laugh.

"OH so you like that? Maybe you're company won't be so bad after all."

She goes to lie down on her cot. However, a slew of guards enter the room. They look to her then to the guard on the floor.

"He slipped and fell." She says with a shrug.

Bella sighs as they open her cell. They drag her out and place the straight jacket back on.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON! THE GUY HAD IT COMING!"

One of them socks her hardcore in the gut.

"SHUT UP!" The man barks.

Bella hunkers over trying to catch her breath.

"You are aware that that's a lawsuit waiting to happen!"  
"You think you can associate with Joker and win any lawsuit? Face it princess, you're on our turf now. We don't take kindly to anyone that follows the clown around. Even pretty ones such as yourself."

"So you honestly think you can get away with tormenting me?"

"Lady as long as you're under Arkham's roof we can do whatever we want to you. It's our word against yours. You're reputation isn't looking so great."

"Then by all mean's… let's play and see what happens." Bella says darkly.

They shock her with some sort of zapping device. She grits her teeth. They don't let up as she comes to her knees. She growls out. They drag her back into the cell and slam her into the corner of it.

"Goodnight princess. It's lights out time. Hope you like the darkness." The guard looks back to Croc across the way.

"I do hope for your sake he doesn't break free."  
They all laugh and exit the room. Within minutes the room goes pitch black.

"Crunchy is funny!" He laughs again.

"Thanks Boots. I feel so honored that you'd think so."

He laughs again. Bella's eyes bat a bit as she tries to fight it. It was a losing battle. Bella woke up to the feeling of something crawling on her face. She tried to swipe it off her, but she was still in the jacket. She shrieked out and hopped up seeing it was a massive water roach. Bella flings her head back and it falls to the ground. She smashes it with her shoe.

"GRRRRRR FUCK!" Bella shouts out in misery.

Bella shut her eyes and her body was shaking. The sound of metal being dragging caught her attention she turned to see the creature had freed one of his arms. He was using his hand to try and break out his other chains. She tilted her head some seeing the massive sharp teeth as he chewed on the metal chains. Bella found herself softly laughing about the situation.

Many guards entered the room once again they had these electric sticks in their hands. She stepped back thinking they were coming for her. Only they went for the beast instead. They shocked him repeatedly he swing around knocking a few of them around. He growled out in agony as they continue to electrocute him. They did this over and over until his eyes began to bat. He sunk back against the wall. They chained him back up only this time they double chained the area of his neck, arms, and legs. The reptile like mass would spasm off and on as he was passed out.

"Idiots… you are aware if he ever breaks free. You're all dead?"

"That maybe, however you'll die first." The guard says behind laughter.

The guards open her cell as the nurse enters the room with her meds.

"What is that?" Bella questions.

They had a tiny white cup of red and blue pills and a clear cup of water.

"Just something to calm your nerves."  
"I have the right to know what those pills are."

The nurse sighs.

"I'm not taking those."  
Bella goes to walk away. One of the guards grabs her and slams her back against the wall. They force her mouth open.

"You can't get away with this. Everything you're doing is…"

They cram the pills into her mouth and she starts choking on the water as they pour it in her mouth. Bella loses it and ankle swipes the guard. She put the heel of her foot to his throat.

"DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
They all turn to see the doors to the area swing open. Bella freezes with her foot still to the guy's throat.

"Aw, sweetheart! How was your day?"

She swallows back with overwhelming emotions consuming her.

"Not to worry I got this… Hahahahahaaa watch out boys she's a feisty one she is! Oh and Croc ole boy how are you doing? Aw, he's all tuckered out poor little fella." He says with a nod as another set of guards were dragging Joker through the area. He too was in a straight jacket and they had him chained to some sort of gurney.

As soon as he's wheeled out the guards shove her onto her cot. They lock up her cell and leave the area. For another four days they continue to torture Bella and Killer Croc. They drag her back and forth between therapy sessions she doesn't utter a word. They keep her doped up. She hadn't any appetite so she wasn't eating.

Yet again she witnesses them electrocuting Croc. Only this time they were just doing it for their own amusement. He hadn't even broken free of his chains. She shook her head on this. Bella could hear other inmates shouting and banging on their cells again. She and Croc locked eyes for a moment.

"Wonder what the fuss is all about?"

Croc paced around his cell a bit with agitation. Bella takes in a breath. Guards rush into the area. They immediately open her cell. One of them grabs her by the hair.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

She looks to them bewildered.

"Who?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! SO WHAT'S THE PLAN PRINCESS?!"

Croc slanted his eyes their direction.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The inmates around the area got even louder. Bella heard the sound of shots being fired. The guard zapped her.

"WHERE?!"

Her body jolts to the impact. Croc starts yanking at his chains and growling. The cot to Bella's cell starts to move over. Joker climbs out of the hole he'd dug leading to her area. He sees the guards over Bella. One of them forces her up.

"Stop fucking around, you think we don't know you and Joker planned this?!"

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

"Why the fuck are you laughing BITCH?!" Joker snarled back at the man's words and gritted his teeth.

Bella smiles at Croc.

"He's so cute when he's hungry!" Bella says happily and points to Croc standing directly behind the guards.

He yanks the one off her and chomps him down.

"Hmmm…" Croc says and continues to help himself to the guards as they go to shoot at him. Croc knocks them down.

"Good job boy!" Bella says as if praising a guard dog.

Joker watches curiously from Bella's cell. Once Croc is done with his meal of guards he picks Bella up.

"Dammit." Joker grumbles trying to come up with a plan.

He goes to step out and try to decoy the giant reptile. However, he merely rips Bella's straight jacket off. Croc places her back down and pats her on her head. Joker noticed how wide Bella's eyes were.

"Hahahahahaaaaa Ooooo, now how in the world did you manage that one sugar lips?!"

"Joker…" She says in relief and runs up to him.

He wraps his arms around her and twirls her around.

"Whattaya say? You ready to go home?"

Bella nods.

"I suppose I owe ya one boy!" Joker says to Croc.

"Hungry…" Croc says eyeing Joker.

"No Boots." Bella says sternly.

"Hahahahahaaaaaaaa Boots? Oh I love it! It just shows we were meant to be!"

"This one's mine." She says staring Croc down.

Joker raises his brows on this.

"Well you heard her… I'm off limits. Find something else to pick your teeth with. You wouldn't want me Croc ole boy. I'm all gristle!" Joker opens the door to show Croc that he'd freed all the other inmates.

"Bon appetite!" He declares and Croc takes off that direction.

Joker has a good laugh at this.

"Shall we?"

Bella nods and he leads her back into the hole in her cell. He'd dug another one that lead to a sewer area. He dropped down first then had her jump down. He caught her and placed her down. Bella covered her nose and mouth.

"Ugh…"

He takes her hand and continues to lead her out. Rats run past their feet and she practically climbs Joker to get away from them.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

He bends down and picks one up by the tail.

"EW! Stop that!" Bella backs away from him.

"Don't you just love his beady red eyes?!"

Joker goes to pet it's head. It bites him though and Joker throws it down. He stomps on it. Bella covers her mouth and gags.

"Tsk, tsk such a sensitive stomach Marie, hehe!"

"Did you check yourself in or something?"

He looks to her confused.

"I mean how'd you get into Arkham?"

"Oh sweetheart you don't check yourself into Arkham! I turned myself in! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Turned myself in what a hoot. HAHA!"

She looks to him utterly baffled.

"You turned yourself in?"

He nods and shrugs.

"Well how else was I going to break you out?"

He flips her over his shoulder. He pops her on the butt and continues to find the way out. His men had a van waiting from them up above. Joker placed her down at a ladder.

"Go on now."

She nods and begins to climb up. He follows behind her. He helps her lift the sewer lid above. The henchmen lift her out of the sewer then Joker. They hop into the van and take off. Joker cups her chin and scans her over. He shakes his head.

"Hmmm…" He scoots back in the van.

Joker sits across from her. One of his henchmen slides his gun over. Joker takes it and starts cleaning it. His eyes however, never left sight of her.

"So what's the story Marie? Where'd you go?"

Bella sighs and leans her head back against one of the chairs in the van.

"Batman…" She utters softly.

Joker puckers out his lips a bit.

"The Bat huh?"

"Yeah…"

"So the Bat placed you in Arkham?" He questions in suspicion.

"No… He thought he was saving me from you…"

Joker lowers his brows.

"What are you hiding sugar lips?" He says in a threatening tone.

"I don't know Jack you tell me?"

Joker's entire body grows tense. His eyes become wild.

"What did you just call me?"

Bella swallowed back for once her heart was racing. She saw that look in his eyes.

"Jack…" She whispers softly.

He nods and immediately crawls towards her.

"I'M JOKER! JACK IS DEAD! HE'S BEEN DEAD!"

The van comes to a stop as it pulls up to the Funhouse.

"Out!" He demands furiously.

Bella sighs and climbs out of the van. Once Joker hops out he roughly grabs her by the arm and drags her inside. He shoves her down and aims his gun at her. His hand shook unmercifully. He gritted his teeth on this.

"LEAVE US! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Joker commanded his men.

They instantly took off. Joker lowers his gun and paces the area.

"You're wrong… He's not dead. You just have him on lockdown. You're afraid to let him out."

Joker fires just before her feet.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!"  
"I JUST KNOW OK!"  
Joker puts up his gun he rushes over and yanks her up off the ground. He shoves her into the throne chair and takes out a different gun from his suit.

"I'd been saving this one just for you sweetheart. Time to open up!" He says and fires.

Bella gasps out as a dart is fired into her arm. "Hahahahahaaaa time for some fun now! Let's see what's inside that head of yours!" She goes to rip it out. He forces her hands back.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer each one!"  
Tears stream down her face and she slaps him hard across the face. He growls under his breath. "I'm going to give you that one for free. I had it coming. HELL far more than that even! I let the Bat and the cops snatch you after giving you my word they wouldn't! By the looks of things they roughed you up pretty damn good! However, I saw you sweetheart! You were giving them hell! You're a fighter! You're always going to be a fighter and that's how you're going to go down! But right now it's story time! Now I want to know everything and I want to know NOW! I want to know why the hell you just called me Jack! I want to know what Batman told you and I want to know how you got arrested! I also want to know how the fuck you got those ugly fucking scars on your back. I want to know why you chose not to go along with Batman! WHY WOULD YOU COME BACK TO ME?!" He cups her chin.

"That's a very heavy dosage of Sodium Pentothal aka truth serum. Now let's get started!"

She looks to him with complete hatred. The tears continue to run down her face.

"Question number one… Why didn't you take Batman on his offer?!"

She shuts her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to say why.

"Please…" She literally begs.

"Don't make me answer that."

He grits his teeth.

"ANSWER ME!"

She takes in a breath and shakes her head.

"Because…" She tries to fight it. Her whole body quivered to the response about to leave her lips. She knew it was one sided. She felt foolish as the words left in a hushed whisper.

"Cause I love you. You horse's ass." She lowers her head looking to the ground in defeat.

"I SHOULD HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!" She screams out animatedly.

"You're right you should! You should loathe everything about me! EVERYTHING! You should be here out of fear NOT LOVE! That's foolish, petty, and weak." He says softly.

"You don't love the monster… never forget my dear Marie I own you. I will always find you." He articulates even more softly.

"Question number two… Your scars how did you get them?!"

She starts laughing. Her entire body trembles as she laughs. Joker leaned over and had his hands on the arm rest as he kept his eyes directly upon hers.

"Let's just say you're not the first monster I've been with." She starts to laugh again.

"Oh he'd love to hear me agree with that now. I used to tell him how he wasn't. Only he's no longer alive. I let him die. I could have saved him, but I didn't. I just stood there. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't come to his aid. But I realized something. The moment I saw him again. I HATED HIM! HE WAS WHINY, PATHETIC, A LITTLE BITCH THAT TURNED HIS BACK TO ME YET I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM?! He knew mine and my father's life hung in the balance. He knew other vampires were after me! Yet he and his entire family left my father and me defenseless. I found myself hanging out with the wolves in order to keep us alive! It was the only thing they feared. That's what kept us alive! Eventually, the pack took Victoria and Laurent and ripped them to motherfucking shreds and I enjoyed watching every minute of it.

I'd pined for him I thought I loved him. I thought I would be nothing without him. However, the more he was out of my life the better it was. No longer did I have him constantly whining and hovering over me. No longer did I have to sit there and question him as to why he wouldn't FUCK me when I wanted it. That's right you thought it was me! Well it wasn't! He was the bitch in our relationship. NAG NAG NAG that's all he did. Constantly feeling sorry for himself and had an excuse for everything. I can't turn you because of your precious soul Bella. I can't have sex with you because I could hurt you. I can't kiss you the way you want because of my thirst! I don't want you hanging out with Jake he's dangerous! I don't want you doing this or that! Because my life is complicated Bella, that's why! That's all it ever was with him. Edward Cullen was a whiny little shit that never stopped talking about himself and his need to stay this virtuous person! Only he wasn't a person. He was a god damn vampire. HE SUCKED AT IT! HE WAS THE WORST VAMPIRE THAT EVER WALKED THIS EARTH!

His sister came to me wanting me to save his life. Please Bella please help him. OH MY GOD!" Bella laughs again and Joker tilts his head taking in every word.

"Of course I agreed! I should have listened to my friend Jake. I should have stayed in Forks. I should have left that behind me and let his precious little coven of a family come to his aid instead, but I didn't. Oh no I can't let that happen I thought foolishly and hopped on in. Once we got to Italy it was my fullest intention to save him. The entire trip I kept thinking about how to make this work. How do I keep Edward from exposing his truth self. How do you save a vampire when you're this nothing human?! Only I didn't expect what I'd truly feel once I looked upon him. All he wore was this red cloak. His hair was a mess, his eyes were sunken in and pitch black. I'd never seen him look so weak. I found it repulsive! I was mad at myself for thinking such a thought. But it was true I couldn't stand to look at him. Here he was about to off himself?! He was the one that left me. Yet here I had to save his sorry ass because he had pussied out. I grew irate in my thoughts. Part of me wanted to watch him die. Part of me wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt me. I wanted to watch him get ripped apart. IT was then I realized I was the monster. I never realized I could feel that way about anyone. But I did. I hated myself for such ideas for such cruelty. I pushed those thoughts away and went to step out. Only it was too late. He'd dropped his red cloak and exposed his skin letting everyone within the area know that he was a vampire.

I stood there and watched as the guards ripped him limb from limb and burned him right there. His sister appeared behind me and she'd this look of shock on her face as she too watched. She then slammed me back against the Volturi palace walls. She saw me in her visions. She saw me wanting him to die. Alice was about to end my life. The guards stopped her and we both watched as they killed everyone within the area. They drained innocent men, women, and children to the last drop and left them to die! BECAUSE OF ME! I DIDN'T LOVE HIM SO THEY DIED! I DIDN'T SAVE HIM SO THEY DIED!" She gasps back and Joker lifts her chin.

"Breathe…" He stresses softly as her entire face was red. He places a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nods and sucks back a breath.

"They dragged Alice and myself inside. The three kings by the name of Aro, Marcus, and Caius decided my fate. You see they had hopes that Edward would join their side. Become one of them. They felt I ruined their precious little plans. They didn't even bother to read Alice on this as they knew she could sometimes control what others saw in her visions. Aro could see things about people just like how Edward could read minds. Only he never could read mine." She laughs again.

"The bastard…" She takes in another breath.

"From there Alice and I were locked away. For four days while they cleaned up the mess across Italy. I was starved, dying of thirst, I was whipped with an leather strap with wire bristles at the end of it. For breakfast, lunch and dinner that was my punishment. Only I thought that was it. Until the fifth day… I was finally allowed to eat and drink something. It was the most wonderful meal I'd ever had. I ate to my heart's content not caring if it was poisoned. Part of me hoped it was. After my meal I was led into the throne room. Aro placed me in his lap. He chuckled in my ear and ran his fingers through my hair. The double doors to the palace opened. Every Volturi guard there was now filled the room. It was then they began to lead them in one by one. They started off with my friends from school. Jessica was first to die. Aro forced me down as I tried to stop them. He broke my ribs was how hard of a hold he had on me. He forced my head back. Every time I closed my eyes he'd yank my hair back. Each day I'd be brought back into the throne room to watch someone else I loved or cared about die. They started out with just my friends, then the vampire coven my boyfriend was from, and then I watched my mother and father die. Afterword they kept me there for nearly two years. I pleaded for death. They wouldn't give it. That's when I began cutting myself. I felt I was already in hell. I felt so numb so dead. The pain reminded me I was still alive. I knew that the day the pain stopped I was finally at peace. Only the pain never did each day it felt the same." Bella's head sways about.

"My dad... I miss him so much. He was the only one that ever truly got me. They knew this and tortured him the most. With him they took their time and watched my face as I watched him slowly die."

Bella's head rolls back and her eyes start to close. Joker nods at this and picks her up. He carries her to the bed. She's out for nearly two days. During this time he'd bathed her and burned her orange scrubs. He left her in a pair of silkily white panties and nothing else. When Bella finally came to Joker was nipping along her neck and shoulders with his teeth. His hands were planted along the mattress.

"Wake up Marie…" He gruffly whispered pressing his erection against her.

"I need some of that pink little pussy."

She gasps back as she feels him entering her.  
"Hmm that's right sweetheart. Time to fuck it out of you." Joker throbs greatly with each thrust he gives.

He kisses her rolling his tongue along hers. He then leans into her ear as he continues to fuck her as hard as he can.

"Ever sucked some cock sugar lips?"

She looks to him rather wide eyed. He grins and softly laughs.

"Oh… I see. Well I think you need some lessons. By the time I'm done with you. You'll be on your hands and knees begging me to let you suck it. And if you're a good girl and swallow I'll fuck you with my tongue."

He feels her release.

"That's a girl. Now come again for Daddykins. Drench my fucking cock sweetheart."

She arches back in climax.

"No, no… that's not good enough Marie. I said to fucking DRENCH ME!"

He laughs as she ruins his bed sheets. He rolls them over with her on top of him now. Joker moves her about him and watches her tits bouncing. He raises his brows growing even stiffer inside her. Her hands ran along her breasts. She slightly leaned back. Joker gripped her more determinedly and worked her harder about him.

"No need to be gentle." He hints with gritted teeth.

"REALLY RIDE IT!" He demanded.

Sweat ran down her body as she continued. His hips bucked off the bed in encouragement. Hot liquid escaped him as he grunted out in a finish. His fingers run along the beads of sweat on her breast.

"Hmmm… So much to learn my pet." He pulls at her hair and brings her lips to his.

He playfully nips at her lower lip before kissing her. He spanks her on the rear as she lies across him.

"If you weren't so deliciously fuckable I'd eat you alive." He uttered as he sucks on her neck and bites down a bit.

"You taste scrumptious."

He rolls her back over and licks her breasts and tummy.

"So damn good."

He pulls out and makes his way off the bed. Bella gathers herself as she hears the shower start. She comes to her feet. Her mouth felt incredibly dry. She reached over and downed the water he had on the nightstand. Bella took a few steps and felt like she'd faint. She hadn't truly eaten or drank in days. She forced herself to fight it. She put on her robe and headed to the kitchen. Bella managed to make it to the fridge, but she grew weaker by the moment. She opened the door and grabbed the milk and she hit the ground as she blacked out. Milk went everywhere. The henchmen looked to one another. Each was afraid to even touch her knowing it could get them killed. Then again, if they don't help her they could be in bigger trouble.

"Um I'll go get the boss."

They nod as one of them volunteers. They knock on the bathroom door. Joker answers with just a towel wrapped around him.

"Hey boss something's wrong with your girl."

"Whattaya mean?"

"She fainted I think."

Joker nods and grabs his suit he dresses along the way to the kitchen. He sees the henchmen hovering over her looking lost. He rolls his eyes.

"Well don't just stand there you idiots!"

They look to one another still looking dumbfounded. Joker shakes his head and picks her up.

"Clean that up!" He demands pointing to the milk.

"Um boss?"

"Yes?" He says with full annoyance.

"We were thinking that she maybe hungry or thirsty?"

"You think I don't know that you knuckleheaded TWIT!"

Joker carries her to the table and sits her in his lap.

"Well bring me something to feed her you imbeciles and get her some milk that's NOT on the floor!"

Bella comes to and Joker's got a glass of milk to her mouth.

"Drink up."

She narrows her eyes bewildered. She drinks the milk though. The back of her head hurt. She rubbed at it.

"You decided to take a nap by the fridge silly girl. Don't you know you can't drink milk and sleep at the same time? Haha!"

He gets a spoonful of Cheerios.

"HERE COMES THE TRAIN CHUG CHUG CHHHH…" He puts the spoon to her mouth.

She folds her arms about her chest bitterly.  
"Realll…" She starts to say, but he stuffs her mouth full.

"Thattaya girl." He gets another spoonful and shakes his knee about as though she were a child.

"Oh look here comes the train again!"

She presses her lips together feeling silly. He pinches her nose. Eventually, she goes to take a breath and he stuffs her mouth full again. He starts humming as he feeds her.

"I can feed myself you know."

"Toot, toot watch out for those tug boats!"

He shrugs and continues. He goes through the entire bowl. Joker then gets a huge grin on his face. He grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. He peels it open. Joker wiggles his brows.

"See? Practice!" He declares and stuffs the banana in her mouth.

She chews it back and hits him on the arm.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA Oooo you really deep throated that one."  
She goes to argue and he stuffs another mouthful in. Once she swallows it down. She cuts him an evil glare.

"Aw, sweetheart welcome home!"

She finds herself smiling even though she didn't want to.  
"You're such an ass."


	7. Two In One Maybe More

Chapter 7

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then leave your review.

Bella shut her eyes and soaked back in the bath. The warm water felt good against her body. She put one of her denim skirts and white buttoned blouse. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. When she stepped out Joker was on his throne with his eyes closed. Bella crawled into his lap. His eyes shot open and his arms wrapped around her waist. He scanned over her little outfit.

"Hmmm Daddy like."

His hand ran along her thigh. Bella clears her throat a bit. Her hand runs along his tie and she leans against his shoulder.

"What was your life like? You know before all this."

He shrugs rather dismissively.

"It wasn't really a life."

Bella sighs.

"About Jack…" She says softly, but continues to love on him.

"Ah yes Jack…"  
She noticed the different tone in his voice.

"He was an old friend of mine."  
"Friend?" She inquiries with confusion.

He nods and looked rather sad even with the permanent planted grin on his face.

"He died…" He says darkly.

Bella bites on her lower lip.

"And how did he die?"

"I failed to protect him sweetheart."

A knot formed in her throat. She twirls around and faces him.

"He wasn't a friend of yours… you were Jack Napier."

He narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"No Marie you need to listen better. I told you that ole Jacky boy was a friend of mine."

She shut her eyes for a moment and leaned her forehead against his. She does her best not to cry. Bella sucks it back and looks him directly in the eyes. She tells him what she knows about Jack Napier. She could tell that his mental state had made him forget about yesterday's mention of it.

"You are Jack…"

He reaches to his gun and she gently pushes his hand away.

"I'm right and you know I am don't you Jack? You're still in there. Some of these memories make sense to you don't they? This was who you were and part of you is still Jack Napier." It was the part that was the most intimate with her. She knew it too. That was Jack. How he treated his wife and mother was how he often enough treated Bella. That was Jack shining through. Everything else was Joker. Jack rarely made an appearance.

"Watch yourself Marie you're pressing a thin line."

Bella looks around seeing it's just them in the room. She puts her hands to his cheeks.

"Yell at me, punish me, hell fucking kill me if you so desire. But I know the truth…" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know you're in there Jack."

Joker shoves her out of his lap and promptly leaves the room after firing off a few rounds. Bella sighs and pinches her eyes shut. She heard him leave with his men before too long. She heard him say something about a job. Bella went and cleaned up their room. Afterword she kicked back on the bed and watched the news. She knew if they were up to no good like she assumed they'd eventually be seen or discussed. Her body though was still taking a toll from being in Arkham. Without realizing it she'd fallen asleep. Bella jumped up to the sound of thunder. Lightening filled the room. She rolled over to see Joker still wasn't in the room.

She put on her black silk robe and went to cut on the light. The power was out though. She sighed and felt around for the flashlight, Joker kept in his drawer. Once she found it she cut it on. Bella was trying to find the breaker box. She hadn't a clue where to go.

The thunder grew louder and the lightening cascaded throughout the Funhouse. Bella's eyes widen as she felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She was pinned back against the wall.

"BOO! Hahahahahaaaa!" She gasped out and hit him on the chest.

"That's not funny."

He reached to his gut in laughter. The lights came on as one of the henchmen found the breaker. Joker wiggled his brows as one of Bella's breasts was exposed. He fixed her robe, but kept her pinned against the wall.

"Lock it up boys."  
They nod and start to carry in bags of what Bella assumed was money. Once they were out of the room. Bella looked him in the eyes.

"So where'd you go Jack?"

He shut his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Bella ran her hand along his chest and then down to his pants. He opened his eyes again as she rubbed along his crotch. Joker unzipped his pants and brought himself out. He put his hand along her shoulder and motioned her downward. A few of his henchmen were heading back. He quickly shoed them away. They took the hint and got lost. He took the flashlight from her hand and threw it down. Her warm mouth worked wonders around his throbbing dick. Watching her going down on him had him even more riled up. He jarred his hips about for more friction. It felt so good he was already about to come.

"Swallow…" He demanded as he flooded her mouth.

She did as she was told. He placed his index finger upon her chin lifting her head up.

"To the bedroom Marie."

She nods and heads that direction. He puts himself away and zips his pants. Once he's in the room he loosens his tie and shuts the door. Joker throws his jacket off.

"On the bed."

Bella lies down. Joker leans against the wall and folds his arms about his chest.

"Daddykins needed a boy's night out sugar lips you can go on the next job."

"Are you still mad?"

"Undo your robe…" He tilts his head as she does this.

"And that was a trick question. I'm always mad."

A slight smile forms on her face. He puts his gun and other weapons up.

"Spread your legs sweetheart."

He nods and gawks at her for a moment.

"Have you never had your pussy licked?"

She shakes her head and swallows back.

"Do you want it licked?" He questions as he makes his way over.

"I can make you scream in pleasure. Is that what you want?"

Bella bites down on her lower lip. Her heart was racing.

"Answer me Marie."

"Yes…" She says breathlessly.

"Yes what?"

Fear coursed through her, but she knew she needed to break through that wall of his. She just prayed he was too fucking horny to get to too pissed off.

"Please Jack." She said lifting her hips off the ground.

Joker shut his eyes for a moment again.

"Marie you're about to get your ass seriously spanked! I mean literally!" He says, but Bella saw the rocking hard on he had.

"Is that what you fucking want?!" He points to her heatedly.

She covers her mouth in a giggle.

"Call me fucking Jack one more time I dare you!" She noticed how he was stroking himself as he stated this.

"Eat me Jack!"

He sits on the edge of the bed and brings her over his lap. He wasn't kidding he popped her a few times on the butt. However, to her surprise Bella found it kinky and pleasurable. She even giggled a bit. She couldn't believe her own reaction. He fingered her sex then would pop her again.

He rolled her back onto the bed. He spread her legs apart and dove right in. Bella bit into the pillow and did this screaming moan into it. Joker reached over and yanked the pillow away from her.

He shook his head in a scolding matter.

"I want to fucking hear it."

Joker went back to what he was doing. Sure enough he got her screaming again. He flicked his tongue about her slit. Joker moaned into her sex. He once again undid his pants as he pleasured her he began jerking off. He buried his face even deeper against her. He loved how the way she tasted and smelled. He breathed her in as he continued. Joker lifted his eyes as she screamed out again. At this he rubbed himself even harder. He tasted her sweet juices as began to orgasm. He took his entire tongue licking her clean.

"Hmmm, taste so good!" He growled and licked his lips.

Bella saw he had his cock in his hand. At this she took her fingers and began playing with herself. Once she came along her own fingers he took them and licked them clean. She gasped back rubbing her thighs together.

"Fuck me Jack please."

He flips her over and positions her on her hands and knees. He gets a chunk of her hair and slightly pulls at it as he slams into her.

"Keep begging!"

"Please Jack it feels so fucking good."  
"That's right sweetheart. I know how you like it." He spills his seed within her and slaps her on the ass.

He pulls out and rolls over breathlessly.

Joker remains awake as Bella sleeps. He reaches to his temples and takes out his gun. He looks to it then to her. She whimpered out in her sleep and rolled over. He madly ran the gun through his hair and brought his knees up to his chest. Joker rocked back and forth eyeing her. He aimed the gun at her off and on. His hand shook more than it ever had before. While she slept he put it to her head. He then shut his eyes.

Don't please not again. Don't you dare take her away from me! YOU OWE ME! I'm not the only one that needs her! ADMIT IT!

Joker's eyes widened at the familiar voice in his head.

That's right! I'm still here. I'M HERE!

Joker hops off the bed and rushes out of the room. He heads outside of the Funhouse and screams out as he pulls at his hair.

"She's in my way Jacky boy!"

That's not true and you know it. I've always been here. All she did was give you a name. Now you know who the fuck I am. Oh the irony Joker.

Joker starts this hysterical laughing thing. He laughs so hard he starts crying. He furiously wipes his eyes as he bowls over in laughter.

Just take care of her. Don't run her off or fucking kill her. Even you have some sort of god damn heart you MONSTER!

Joker laughs again.

"Now that my friend is hilarious."

Bella stretched out her arms and legs. She smiled as she saw a purple rose before her. Joker winked and kissed her forehead. She took the rose and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He nodded and finished getting ready.

"I've you another outfit picked out."

"We're going out?"

He nods. Bella smiles and comes to her feet. She breathes in the rose before heading to the bathroom. She saw the maid outfit. The bath was already run for her. Once again it had rose petals in it. Bella however, kept aware waiting for the prank. She wondered where and when it would take place. This seemed to be a morning ritual of Jokers. She bathed and dressed. She then put on her outfit. She'd gone t to fix her hair so it would stay in place.

Bella shrieked out and reached to her heart as a fake snake popped out of the hairspray bottle.

She could hear Joker laughing from the kitchen. She knew he'd been waiting for it.

"Ass…" She utters and rolls her eyes.

She takes in a breath and finishes up. Bella heads to the kitchen. Her heels clank against the cement floor. Joker leaned back and motioned for her to sit in his lap. Once she did he eagerly kissed her. His hands ran along her body sensually.

"So what's the job and when?"

"You my dear are going to steal from the illustrious millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne."

"Me?"  
"Well yes he's all about the pretty ladies. I've a feeling you're just his cup of tea. It just happens his maids wear this particular outfit. The only difference is you will cause the utmost in distractions. He will find himself drooling and practically tripping over himself. Not to worry he's nothing like Penguin. Just keep in mind who it is you belong to."

"And how will I be different from his other maids?"

"You have a real problem with undergarments. You're a very naughty and forgetful maid. Bend over just the right way and it will give Mr. Wayne the perfect little kitty shot. He'll lose his mind and forget what it was he was even discussing with you hehe!"

"You want me to give another man a kitty shot?!" She says as if appalled.

"Hmmm, of course not, just the hint of one. You give him a full one and I'll have to punish you."

He raises his brows seeing the gears turning in that head of hers. She smiles.

"So when is this?"

Joker kisses along her shoulders and leans her more against him.

"In just a couple hours."

He pulls out a map of the Wayne Manor. He shows her where everything is and the particular area in which the item is that she will be taking.

"I don't know about this Jack."

"Now don't go getting noble on me."

She noticed how he didn't flinch or act mad about her calling him Jack this time. However, this was something that she'd keep just between them. She respected him enough not to pull that shit in public or around the other henchmen. For one thing it was something a bit more personal between the two of them.

"This guy has money to spare…"  
"It's not that. This is just my second time doing this. Yet you trust me enough to go about this alone basically?"

"Well I'm not so sure how I'd look in this… I highly doubt I'm Mr. Wayne's type, but then again you never know haha!"

Bella sighs.

"You're going and that's final my dear. Time to get over all this nonsense. Face it Marie my dear you're one of us now. Being Joker's girl has it's requirements… One of them is being a good girl and doing as you're told. When I want you to be naughty I'll let you know."  
"I'm not one of your henchmen."

"Haha! Now that is very true. I don't fuck my henchmen. I don't spoil them or give them pretty things. That and they are disposable." He cups Bella's chin.

"You however are NOT. Now when I say you belong to me that's exactly what I mean. Your heart, mind, body, and soul are mine. Something I happen to take seriously ironically enough. I take pride in my possessions. If you meant so little to me you my dear would have long since bit the bullet. And trust me you haven't any idea just how many close calls there have been. As we both know you've done more than push my patience! So there will be no more arguing with me or doubting yourself. When I set something up that is how it is unless I let you know otherwise. You had your chance to bail and didn't take it. So admit it… This sort of life and being the lover of Joker excites you. It's something you crave and can't get enough of. You and I hahahahahahaaaa oh you haven't a clue what exactly you're in for! HEHE! Oh Marie, Marie, Marie… Hmmm." He places her on the table.

He takes off her panties and places them in his pocket.

"How about a kiss?"

Before she can answer he's literally Frenching her sex. He gives it one good lick afterword. Joker then fixes her skirt. He takes a white kerchief from his pocket and wipes his mouth clean. He then undoes the top of her maid uniform. He takes off her bra. He sucks on both tits until her nipples are nice and erect. He buttons her back up.

Then there was Jack… He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. Bella was beginning to see that she wasn't just the lover of Joker, but Jack Napier as well. The man before her was a spilt of both personalities. Deep down she knew Jack's what kept this very peculiar relationship going and kept her alive. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her. A smile formed on her face as he kissed along her neck and shoulders.

After he lifted his head back up. Bella leaned her head against him. They both ate breakfast and began to prepare. When they got in the van Joker sit her up with the bug and they tested it. This way she would be able to hear him and he could hear her and anyone else she dealt with. He'd been in the van parked from a safe distance listening. He strapped a fanny pack underneath her maid outfit for the items she'd be taking.

He opened the van doors and she stepped down. He grinned hugely seeing that hint of her bare cheek as she stepped down. Once he shut the van doors he had a good laugh.

"Ohhh Mr. Wayne let's just see how my girl makes you sweat. Hahahahahaaaa oooo sweat buddy boy sweat!"

Bella gets to the Wayne gates. She nervously hits the buzzer to be let in. Alfred narrows his eyes upon the screen seeing it was one of the maids. The gates open and she makes her way to the front door. Alfred opens the door before she even has a chance to knock.

"Good day Ms."

Bella nods and steps inside. She had to stop her eyes from damn near boggling. The place was massive. Joker had warned her, however seeing it and hearing about it were two different things entirely.

"Ok head to your left and go straight to the kitchen. You will pass through three rooms before you get there. Keep your head up act like you own the damn place. Fake a nice little sneeze once you enter the kitchen."

Bella takes in a breath. The last room she came to was this very long hallway with life sized knights armor on display.

"Cool…"

Joker shakes his head hearing this.

"Hmm keep your head in the game."

"You should see this…" She whispers.

"I have… How else do you think I know how the maid's do their daily jobs? It's amazing what you learn at a couple of Wayne gatherings. There's so many guests using this guy you just blend right on in and you can learn whatever it is you wish to learn. Perhaps one day I'll take you dancing at one of Richie Richie's famous events. It'd be the perfect learning experience."

He hears her sneeze.

"Ok now. To your right the middle wooden door… open it."

She does as he says.

"Bingo… See that little cart of cleaning supplies?"

She nods as if he can see her. He hears her rolling it out.

"Thattaya girl, now I want you to head back through the rooms you came through. Go to the elevator and hit the 2nd floor."  
"Elevator?" She whispers in disbelief.

"Haha! Yes Marie sweetheart elevator."  
"What a douchebag…" Bella murmurs.

"Hahahahahaaaa you'd be the first woman I've ever heard say that about Richie Rich. The elevator will be to your right once you exit the three rooms.

Bella hits the elevator button. She drags the cart inside and pushes the button to the second floor. She hears Joker humming to the elevator music. She softly giggles.

"I'd dance with you if I were there sweetheart."

She smiles and the elevator comes to a stop. She wheels the cart out.

"OK now things get a little tricky. You won't be too happy with me, but you will actually have to clean a couple rooms before getting to the one I need you in."

He hears her sigh and he starts laughing.

"Oh I'm sure you're going to do a wonderful job. Keep in mind there are surveillance camera's around. Keep your head straight and nose clean until I say otherwise. Head down the hallway in the middle."

She shrugs and drags the cart that direction.

"Oh and Marie… put a little swing into that ass when you walk. Just in case… you're being watched. Distraction sugar lips…"

She rolls her eyes.

"All the way down to the left, there will be a guest bedroom with a half bath. Start cleaning, don't half ass it or raise any suspicion."

Bella starts off cleaning the bathroom. She even put on the gloves and went all out.

"It's like spotless. What exactly am I cleaning?"

"Just do it Marie and shut your trap…"

He hears her grumble under her breath. Bella grins deciding to mess with Joker a bit to pay him back. She starts humming a little and continues cleaning. He hears her softly whisper.

"You know we should get married and have a dozen children and I want a little lap dog with a big red bow. It'd be like one big happy family…"

Joker raises his brows. He folds his arms about his chest.

"You want a dog and a litter?"

"I don't know about a dog, but I won't say no to practicing." She hears the voice behind her say.

Bella's eyes widen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA OOOOOO now that is priceless! How I do wish I could see your face sugar lips. I can only imagine. HAHA!"

She comes to a stand and turns around. Bruce was tilting his head he'd been checking out her ass as she was bent over. He found himself wondering if she was wearing a thong. She looked as if she was commando.  
"Mr. Wayne…" She utters softly.

He nods and gazes her over.

"You seem familiar."  
"Well I should hope so I do work for you."

Joker quickly looks up a name through the agency Mr. Wayne's maids are sent through.

"You're Ms. Leah Harrison." Joker hints.

"You must be new to the agency."

"You've been working for them for two months and for Mr. Wayne for one."

"Leah Harrison, I started working for the agency two months ago. I was assigned to you about a month or so ago."

He nods.

"No offense Ms. Harrison, but you certainly don't look like the typical maid."

"That's because I'm not Mr. Wayne." She says with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm better…"

Bruce softly chuckles.

"Oh believe me I'm not questioning your work ethic."

"How very disappointing Mr. Wayne I see we're on two different pages."

He smiles and raises his brows. Bella found him to be a quite attractive man. However, his lifestyle alone had no appeal to her.  
"Good one Marie you're even giving me wood. You naughty girl you…"

Bruce clears his throat. He takes in a breath.

"You've to excuse me Ms. Harrison. It isn't everyday I'm proposed to."  
She softly giggles.

"Now that I find hard to believe."

Joker rolls his eyes.

"Watch yourself Marie…" Joker whispers to himself, but she heard it.

"An attractive man such as yourself? I'd imagine you constantly have women flocking to you."

"An attractive man such as yourself?" Joker mocks bitterly. This was what he'd wanted her to do. For some reason it was pissing him the fuck off though. He snarled back as he continued to listen.

Bella couldn't help, but to cover her mouth in laughter at hearing Joker's jealousy.

"Hmm I still have that feeling we've met before."

"Classic bullshit line, you got him hook, line, sinker. He wants to fuck your brains out. That's what all men say when they want you desperately."  
"I'm sorry sir. I've not met you before outside of this manor. In fact I do believe this is the first time we've ever actually talked."

"Then that's a shame." He says with a nod.

He was leaned back against the bed post as he talked to Bella. His hands were folded about his chest. It was driving him mad. Her voice was very familiar and so was she. Bruce couldn't see past the fancy hair, full make up, her high heels, killer body in that maid outfit, and her flirtatious behavior.

Bella shrugs and remembered what Joker said. She turns around and starts cleaning the tub.

Bruce's eyes nearly bulged out.

"Ms. Harrison I know this might seem somewhat unprofessional. But I was wondering if you would perhaps accompany me to a ball that is coming up this weekend."

Bella freezes and raises back up. She turns to him.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He lowers his brows some.

"Well… I'd like to presume so Ms. Harrison. You see I haven't anyone to accompany me."  
"I haven't a dress."

She hears Joker growling.

"I'm sure we could arrange some sort of agreement. I've means to get you a dress any of your choice of course."

Joker was throwing stuff around in the van. His anger was building.

"I'm quite flattered sir. However, not only do I not believe in mixing business with pleasure. I'm also very much engaged."

"Engaged?"

He looks to her bare finger in question.  
"Well yes sir. I do not wear my ring on the job of course. I'd hate for it to be ruined. It's quite beautiful and meaningful to me."

"I can understand that. I do apologize for holding you up. I suppose it's like the saying goes. All the good ones are taken."

"TAKEN? SHE'S OWNED, BY MEEEEE!"

Bella flinches at Joker's words.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nods and forces that smile back.

"I'm perfectly fine sir."  
Bruce nods.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long. Have a good day Ms. Harrison."

"You too Mr. Wayne."  
"Please call me Bruce."

"Leah…" He nods and exits the room.

After a couple hours Bella manages to work her way to the correct room. However, Joker had grown deadly quiet. She began cleaning and waiting for his word. She clears her throat, but nothing.

"What now?" She whispers.

Joker was steaming. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. This wasn't even a real job. This was just to see if Bella had the nerve. To see if she could follow through and what she was capable of. This was a cakewalk in comparison to what she'd be facing later on. Joker wasn't use to feeling something like this. He wanted to kill Bruce Wayne now, but not for the mere enjoyment of killing like usual. This felt somehow more personal. He pulled at his hair and shot at one of his henchmen. He truly wasn't expecting her to be that good! Bella even had Joker convinced she'd had a bit of thing for Bruce Wayne.

Bella jumped at the sound of the gun going off.

"There should be a jewelry box. There is a camera in the room. It rotates. Wait until the camera is off the area of the box. Then take whatever you can. You must be haste. Then I want you to pretend as though you are finishing up for the day. Move slow, confident, and precise. Then I want you to walk right now of there as if nothing ever happened. I will have a cab waiting for you." He said this behind gritted teeth. Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

She perfects the job without the camera catching her. She'd pocketed a watch, ring, bracelet, and some other very expensive jewelry of Bruce Wayne's. Bella then put up her cart and walked right out the doors of the Wayne Manor perfecting Joker's little test a little too well. Bruce Wayne hadn't a clue he'd been robbed. Not until weeks later and even then he hadn't any footage to work with to know who had done it.

Bella got into the cab. It took her straight to the Funhouse. Joker came out and shot the cab driver. One of his henchmen took the body and stuffed it into the trunk. They then took off in the cab to hide it.

"Did you really have to shoot him?"

Joker nods without blinking. He looked to be breathing rather heavy. He took her by the arm and led her into his room. He slammed the door. He reached under her little maid dress and yanked off the fanny pack full of stolen items. He eyed her as he opened it. He nodded once he saw it was filled to the brim of very expensive jewelry. He threw it onto his dresser. Joker then pinned Bella up against the door.

"YOU'RE MINE MARIE!" He shouts and grits his teeth.

"No one else can have you! Not ever!"

She looks him in the eyes.

"I don't want anyone else."

"You say that now…" He growls.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT SOUNDED!"

"I was merely doing what you taught me! You told me to…" He flinches and looks away from her. His eyes were bloodshot and manic.

"Look at me Jack…"

Joker shakes all over. He takes out his gun and swings it directly upon her. Bella shuts her eyes waiting for it. The look in his eyes… She was dead.

She jumps as the gun goes off. Once she opens her eyes she sees that he's holding his own arm.

"Jack!"

"OUT!"

"But you're hurt!" She goes to check on him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouts on top of his lungs.

Bella nods with tears in her eyes. She runs out of the room. She hears several more rounds being fired. Bella rushes off to the room of mirrors. She finds a corner and huddles off into it. Hours had gone by, neither Bella or Joker's henchmen had heard from him. From the looks of things he hadn't left their room. Bella made her a sandwich, but just stared at it. She grabbed the small glass plate it was one and she chunked it out of the window. She then chunked her chair out the window. The henchmen all backed away from her. This was a side of her they weren't used to seeing. She yanked one of their guns from their hand. She went back to the room of mirrors. Through each reflection she saw of herself she fired. Glass shattered everywhere. She continued until the gun was out of bullets. She then threw the empty gun across the room.

Bella decided to brave it. She went into their room. He lay on the floor. She'd seen where Joker had dug the bullet out from his arm. The bloody bullet lay on a silver dish. Next to it was alcohol and gauze. She could tell he'd passed out before he even made it that far. She took in the scene before her. She found herself confused though. There was a puddle of blood around the arm. Around the blood though was a green ring. However, his arm itself had stopped bleeding and was now clotting. She found herself perplexed.

Bella hunched down and began to clean up his wound. She poured some alcohol over it. She then began to bandage him up. After she was done she rested her head on his chest.

The next morning Joker woke to see he'd been bandaged up. Confusion overcame him. Why didn't she fucking leave? Why was she still here? Why would she even want to be with him? Jack was more alert than ever before.

Joker shakes her awake.

"Why are you here?"

She sighs as she comes up and rubs her eyes. She runs her fingers though her hair.

"Because you needed me."

"I don't…" He starts to say.

Don't you even fucking lie to her! You do to need her! You can't keep doing this! YOU JUST CAN'T! You're about to ruin it for the both of us! I won't go through this again! We have to find a way to coexist Joker. We have to find a way to share this life! You can't hurt her and you know it! Even you don't want to harm her that's why you chose to hurt yourself instead. YOU CAN'T STAND IT CAN YOU?! THE IDEA OF FUCKING CARING ABOUT ANYONE! WELL GUESS WHAT YOU REALLY WERE MEEEEE! I WASN'T YOUR FRIEND JOKER AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M CONSTANTLY RIGHT HERE IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD! CAUSE WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS BODY TOGETHER WE ARE ONE!

Joker starts this hysterical laughter thing again. He shakes his head.

Time to make a deal Joker. It's obvious you're more powerful than me. You always will be. However, I'm not going away not EVER! I will always be right here. Every day, every night, you will hear my voice! You will know that everything she told you was true! You cannot punish her for that! She's right here! Through all the shit we've put her through! You didn't deserve for her to come back and take care of your sorry demented ass! She may be with you, THE MONSTER! But she's in love WITH JACK, ME! So here's the deal Joker. The way I see it… she's yours. She always will be. Out in the world and on the job. Marie is yours. But in the bedroom SHE'S MINE SOOOOOOOOOOO BACK THE FUCK OFF! Jack Napier growls out demandingly.

Joker laughs again pulling at his hair and scooting back into the corner of the room. He eyes Bella and continues to laugh. Joker reaches over and grabs her by the hair. He looks her directly in the eyes.

"Out there you're mine…" He says with that commanding dominating tone.

"In here you're mine!" His hold had loosened up.

Bella swore to herself she heard the difference in his airs during both those statements. She swallowed back and nodded in agreement. He let go of her hair and wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing all along her body. Bella found herself twisted with mixed emotions. She was still hurt. She tried to understand like always only today was harder than most. She'd done what she had in hopes to make him proud. To make him believe she could handle this life. And that she could. However, what she couldn't handle was not knowing if this was genuinely real. All he'd ever heard him say was how she was his. Around Joker she did her best to not cry. To keep strong, because that's who he was. Joker didn't fucking cry! He didn't care about such petty things. So why should she? But the difference was… She still had her mind. Bella might mentally be more off hinge that she ever used to be. Still she thought more emotionally than that of Joker. She always would. They were both at completely different mentalities. She sucked back a breath losing the battle as he kissed along her body. Bella covered her face with humiliation. This was the side of her she never wanted him seeing. EVER! She wanted to stay strong to show him he couldn't break down her walls. That she could take whatever he dished out.

She grew angry as she started to cry. Bella went to crawl away from him. She didn't want him seeing her like this. However, his hold got tighter. He laid her down on the floor. Bella hit on his chest trying to break free of his hold.

"Let me go!"

"Never…" He said softly.

He had her wrists pinned to the ground as he hovered over her. He licked the tears off her face.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled with her face vibrantly red.

He nods and rips her maid outfit open. Joker was just in his pants he'd already had his shirt and jacket off. Once he got himself free he rubbed himself against her in longing.

"Hate me all you want as long as you feel something." He uttered softly and breathlessly.

"But right now just fucking feel me."

She gasped out as he drove himself inside her. She couldn't believe how hard he felt and the way he was pulsating inside her. Bella didn't want it to feel good. She wanted to be mad at him. To yell at Joker and tell him what a god damn motherfucking jealous ass prick he was. In fact that was just on her lips at the very moment. She went to snap at him. Only it wasn't even close to what she said.

"Jack please, harder!"

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Way to stand your ground Bella Swan you idiot! She rolled her eyes upon herself. She heard Joker softly laughing as though he already knew of the battle within her. She gritted her teeth and clawed at his back. This only made him swell up inside her even more. He began to thrusts even harder.

"Come for me Marie! LET IT GO! EVERYTHING JUST FUCKING SCREAM!"

Joker came harder than ever as she literally belted out in an outrageous climax. But he wasn't near done. No he didn't stop until Bella literally passed out from exhaustion. They both woke the next morning on the floor still. For once Joker wasn't already up like usual and for once he was the one holding her. Usually it was her on his chest. This time he had his arms wrapped around her and they were hip to hip. Something she strangely enough found the utmost in comfort in. She felt content and safe oddly enough. This was Joker… that shouldn't even make sense. She thought to herself.

Bella felt him sucking along her neck with the feeling of his teeth every once in a while. She rolled over facing him. Joker kissed her lips and ran his hand along her ass. He gave it a good smack.

She found herself burrowing against his chest. She was taken back by how much more loving he seemed this morning. She wasn't about to complain.

"What are we doing today Jack?"

"No job today sweetheart."

She nods.

"You're never letting me go on another job again are you?"

He pulls back looking to her rather lost.

"Now why would you go and say something like that?"

She shrugs feeling confused herself.

"You aced it. That would be a complete waste to have you sitting here at home when you could be doing me wonders out there."

Bella half laughs.

"Jesus Jack, I never know what the fuck to do say or think!"

She raises up and looks him in the eyes.

"I'm not some ditzy woman you can manipulate and treat like dog shit! Now what we do in the bedroom that's different. I rather like being your submissive if I'm to be honest!" She says feeling herself rather blushing. Something she never ever truly dreamed she'd like or ever admit to.

He grins very egotistically.

"Now tell me something I don't know Marie."

"But you need to keep in mind you and I think differently. I get that you're all fucked up in the head Jack! And I can deal with that and take it. What I can't take is you aiming fucking guns at me and going fucking APE SHIT ON ME! There must be at least some sort of control something's got to give Jack! I'm not some bubble headed idiot you can push around. If you bite I fucking bite back! I won't keep playing this game with you! I JUST WON'T! That's not a threat Jack! There must be a center line somewhere. Be as infuckinginsane as you want. But you need to remember just who it is you're with. If you want someone you can constantly push around then maybe I'm not your girl after all. Maybe you need to find someone that can deal with your abuse. I'm not so ignorant to ever believe you'll truly love me. I know that's not truly engrained into you. Nevertheless, for some fucked up reason I actually do truly love you. Don't even begin to ask me why because I haven't a damn clue. This relationship will always be one sided. Now I know you care about me or you wouldn't say and do some of the things you do…"

He cups her chin and shakes his head.

"Do you ever just shut the fuck up and let it all go? Just see what happens dollface. As for loving you? You're right that's not happening…" Her heart sank and she flinched as though he'd slapped her.

"Joker will never love you Marie." There was that voice again.

She swallowed back and her breathing grew heavy. He said this, but was caressing her cheek.

"But he's also not going to hurt you."

Her eyes widened as she truly realized what was taken place. She remembered back to last night. This was Jack Napier. She covered her mouth in realization. He'd meant what he said in the bedroom she was his. Out there she was Joker's. Her arms instantly wrapped around him as though for dear life. He shut his eyes and held her. Joker rolled his eyes. Jack ignored it. Joker may not ever love Bella. Jack Napier however, was in head over heels. Joker though would protect whatever belonged to him and Jack. Bella just had to come into the understanding. That she now belonged to two very different men. He rose up and went to shower. Once he returned he was already fully dressed.

Bella wondered to herself just how many purple suits he had. Each was slightly different from the other. Today he went without his usual jacket. He just wore his green vest and rolled up the sleeves to his light purple dress shirt. He opened a particular drawer to the nightstand on his side. He took out the gun and knife he had her use on their first job. He made his way over and handed her the items.

"Always carry these on you. Under any given circumstances you are to stay alive. I mean it Marie. You kill whoever gets in your fucking way of making that happen."

He looks towards the gun. She heard him whisper…

"Even me..."

She watches as he leaves the room. Bella runs her fingers along the gun. Chills filled he spine at the mere idea. She forced herself to get showered and dressed. Bella stepped out into the kitchen. Joker was bitching out one of his henchmen about something.

She sighed as it ended in him shooting him right in the head. He blew the smoke from his gun. He then turned towards her.

"Clean that up boys!" He demanded.

He wiggled his index finger. She nodded and made her way over.

He twirls her around and gazes upon her white shorts and cobalt blue skin tight tank. He takes her hand and leads her to the building he'd been working on.

"Ladies first…" He says as he opens the metal door.

Giant metal containers filled the area there was barely room to walk around.  
"Titan?" She questioned curiously at the name on the canisters.

He nodded and watched her reaction with interest.

"What is titan?"

"It's part of the chemical good ole Jacky boy fell in. I've been working for quite some time on this. Just think of the possibilities."  
She looked to him oddly.

"What sort of possibilities are we talking about?"

"Well this was only a touch… imagine what a lot more than that would do."

He whistles like he's calling a dog. One of his henchmen makes their way over.

"Yeah boss?"  
Without warning Joker fires some sort of gun. It struck a syringe of the green toxins into his throat.

"Hahahahahahaaaaa oooo just watch my precious Marie."

She took a couple steps back. The henchman began to scream out as if in pain.

"Joker…" She whispered concerned.

The man literally clawed at his face, neck, and chest. She hid behind Joker and peeked over his shoulder.

"What's it doing to him?" She questioned over the man's screaming.

"Just wait for it sweetheart!"

Bella however screamed as the henchman exploded.

"Damn… perhaps it was too much?" He questions as if to ask her.

"What the fuck?!"

Bella looks to see they're both covered in body parts. She rushes out of the area and promptly pukes.

"That was disgusting!" She yells at him after.

He dies in laughter.

"Perhaps a lighter dosage next time?"  
"Next time?!"

He nods with confidence and starts to walk away.

"Jesus!" Bella shouts as he struts along as if it's any other day.

She hurriedly made her way to the hose and began to spray herself off. She continued to gag off and on. Once she's done she bravely reenters the area. She covers her nose with her tank top and hunkers down over the massive mess. It was just as she assumed. The puddle around the area had that green ring to it. Bella made her way back inside.  
"Do you have something I can put a blood sample in?"

He looks to her oddly and shrugs.  
"I suppose so. I'll go look."

She nods and waits for him to return. After he brings her a tube and syringe she makes her way back to the area they were in. She takes up a sample and places it in the tube. She shakes it and looks upon it curiously. Joker steps in behind her.

"For someone with such a weak stomach you sure are taking things a bit far."

"There's just something I wanted to see."

"Well by all means feel free to play! HAHA!"

Joker watches her with full interest.

"Do you know where a lab is?"

He cocks a brow.

"Now why would you need a lab?"  
"To run some tests on this."

"Hmmm I know where we could go. But he's not going to be too happy."  
"He?"

Joker nods.


	8. Pearl Necklace

Chapter 8

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight Characters. Please read then review!

"Um where are we?" Bella questions as Joker shoots out a security camera.

"You said you needed a lab." He states as if that answers her question.

Bella winces as he punches through some glass. He reaches inside and unlocks the door.

"Ladies first…" He says stepping aside and motioning for him to step on in.

Bella steps around the broken glass as she and Joker step inside. They make their way down a long hallway with white marble floor.

"Hold on." He gently pushes her back against a wall. Another security camera was rotating about.

"We've already been made." Bella utters.

"I know, but it'll piss him off. Something I happen to enjoy!"

"Who?"

He waves his gun about.

"Scurry on now sugar lips."

She sighs and continues down the hallway.  
"To your right." She nods and reaches for the door handle.

"Hmm…" He stops her and looks around.

"Better allow me."

He pulls open the door and peeks inside. Joker aims his gun around making certain the coast was clear. He waves her on in and cuts on the lights.

"Holy shit…"

Bella looked around the massive lab area.

"Um what's with the hideous purple and green bowling hats? Didn't that style go out years ago?"

"Oh how I wish he was here to hear you say that! Haha!"

"Let me guess another friend of yours?"

Joker wrinkles his nose.

"More like a bitch on a leash."

"I thought that's what your henchmen were…" She smarts in return.

He grins.

"My dear Marie so much to learn…"

He watches her curiously as she looks around. She starts setting something up.

"Whoever this guy is he's pretty high tech."

"He's a high watered nerd jockey."

She looks to Joker oddly. He merely shrugs and takes a seat.

"So what is it you're doing exactly?"

"Testing this DNA strand with that titan stuff. I was curious as to why he'd simply explode like that." She grimaces in thought.

"He went off like one of those confetti poppers! HAHA!"

"If only… I figured we could save a few henchmen if we ran some test instead."

"So you want to do it the less fun way? Why must you take my sunshine away?! " He starts humming the sunshine song and twirls around in a chair.

She smiles on how childlike and whiny he sounded. Bella takes some of the blood sample and looks upon it through the microscope. She zooms in and looks for a pen and paper she starts taking some notes on what she's seeing.

"I prefer my way. We just keep lowering the dosage until we get it right. I've got plenty of my own little lab rats to work with."

"It wouldn't kill you to do things my way for once."

"You don't know that for sure. I could croak any moment and what would you do without me precious Marie?"

She grins and bites upon her lower lip.

"Take over and terrorize Gotham and your henchmen myself?"

Joker puts a hand to his heart.

"Promise?"

Bella softly laughs.

"If that's your dying wish…"

"Oh believe me my dear it would be. As you can see I can breathe more freely now knowing this! Haha! This is truly something I'D JUST DIE TO SEE!"

Bella shakes her head and goes back to what she was doing. Joker sighs as if bored. After a few more minutes, Bella leans back and folds her arms about her chest.

"What did you finally realize my way is better?!"

She merely stares at the memo pad blankly, then looks back to the sample.

"The titan is taking over the blood stream. It's not allowing the red cells to live."

"I haven't a clue what all that means…"

They both freeze to the other voice behind them.

"What she means is that the red blood cells simply can't handle the toxins. That and the titan needs a host to live off of. Without one it's merely without purpose and just this vibrant beautiful strand of wild nothingness. And don't we all wish to have a purpose?" The man twirls his golden cane about impressively.

Joker immediately takes out his gun. The man in the green suit, purple tie, black dress shirt, tacky green bowling hat, and purple domino mask aimed some sort of question mark cane at them. Joker promptly grabs Bella and shoves her back behind him.

"Why does it have to be you?" The man whimpers as if in misery and not too happy to see Joker on his territory.

"What the hell are you? His retarded brother?"

Joker and the man cock brows towards her on this.

"What?!" They both chorus.

"I'm just saying the color scheme only. You don't pull it off as well. You look like you're trying too hard to make a point. Perhaps, it's because you don't know what the point is?" Bella remarks noticing the question mark on his belt buckle and cane.

"Let me guess… Question Mark Man? Or is it just What?"

"Hahahahahaaaa oooo isn't she just grand?! I mean could you really imagine. What? What! What? WHAT?! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Charming indeed and no it's the Riddler."

Bella dies in laughter.

"You're kidding me right?"

She continues to laugh off and on and goes back to working on what she was doing. The Riddler narrows his eyes watching her with interest. Joker notices this and takes his gun back out. He tilts his head somewhat and nods towards Riddler as if a warning.

The Riddler rolls his eyes.

"So why is it you've broken into my lab?"

Joker shrugs.

"Boredom? Or maybe just to see the look on your face. HAHA! Which do you think it is?"

"Hey careful with that! It's expensive!" Riddler snaps at Bella as she takes something else out of his to continue her research.

Joker cocks his gun.

"Two things…If I catch you staring at my squeeze again, I'll rip your eyes out! That and you had better watch how you talk to her! Do we have an understanding?"

Riddler raises his hands in the air. However, he cuts the Joker a peculiar look. He wondered to himself since when does he give a damn about anyone, besides himself?

"Crystal clear."

"Hmm…"

Bella looks to Joker and picks up one of the Riddler's microscopes.

"Can I have this?" She flutters her eyelashes as she sweetly asks.

Joker grins and looks to the Riddler. The Riddler rolls his eyes. Joker shrugs looking overly happy.

"Why of course… take whatever you wish sweetheart."

The Riddler smacks his palm against his forehead.

"Dammit Joker, I just got that! I haven't even had the chance to use it yet!"

"My little dumpling gets what she wants when she wants. Losers weepers… do cheer up. Why must you always be sooo serious?!"

"Thank you!" Bella pecks Joker on the cheek.

He wiggles his brows and puts his hand along the slope of her back.

"I suppose we'll be on our way now."

"Pity, I don't suppose there's anything else the Joker's little princess wants?"

Joker see's that mischievous look to Bella's face. A positive beam comes over him. Bella looks around. She shrugs, but just as they step out she heads back inside. She grabs a brand new unopened chemistry set, a few test tubes, petri dishes, lab wear and a set of tongs.

"I just had to ask…" Riddler scowls.

Once she's done she goes to step out again. Only she reaches over and grabs a pair of Riddler's reading glasses.

"Now why do you need those?" Joker questions curiously.

"I want to look smart!"

"Oh Marie sweetheart…" He starts to mouth off.

"Don't even!" She stops him before he can finish that thought.

"Hahahahahahaaaa ooooo look at it this way. You're very pretty!"

"JOKER!" She hisses.

He continues to laugh. The Riddler rolls his eyes bitterly and watches as Bella takes off with over thousands of dollars' worth of equipment.

"I'm so glad you both came to visit!" He calls out sarcastically.

He slams his cane into the concrete beneath him and watches as they both wave. Joker honks a couple times and peels out of the driveway leaving black tire marks.

 

"We're home boys!" Joker calls out as if calling to children, once he and Bella walk in the doors.

His henchmen look to him waiting for orders.

"Unload the car, but careful not to break anything."

Joker takes Bella's hand and leads her to his throne. He sits her in his lap.

"So'd you get everything you need?"

"I believe so."

He nods and starts kissing along her neck. They're heavily making out as the henchmen return with her things. One of them clears his throat.

"Can't you see we're busy?!" Joker snaps and goes back to kissing her.

"Sorry boss we just wanted to know where you want this stuff."

Joker sighs and grips Bella's hips grinding her against him.

"Just put them in her old room for now and get lost!"

"Yes sir."

Once they leave the room Joker rips her shirt open. He bites down on her neck not enough to draw blood just enough to send her a thrill and make her nipples erect. He kisses down her collarbone and to her breasts. He lifts her up just enough to take himself out.

"Daddykin's needs to feel good sweetheart." He utters softly as he situates her on him.

"Hmm… Just like that." He moves her about him.

Bella's arms go around his neck and he moves her more forcefully along him.

"Keep going…"

He stops and leans back letting her take over, once he's showed her the pace he desires. Joker's hands clasps around the arm rests as he enjoys the show before him.

"Thattaya girl…"

Her breasts bounced about beautifully. Joker's hips slightly lifted off the throne the more into it he got. His tongue ran along her earlobe as he whispered.

"Now get down on your knees and I want to come in that sweet mouth of yours."

She comes down and he holds her hair back. As soon as her mouth is around his cock he starts to come.

"Hmm… don't stop… get every drop. That's my girl." He groans out heavenly as she licks him clean afterword.

He places himself back up and fastens his pants. His hand pats his lap once again for her to sit. Bella felt him running his fingers through her long strands. He brought her hair to his nose and breathed her in deeply.

"Don't ever cut your hair. I like it long. And no dying it. I like you this way very natural. It's rare nowadays."

Bella grins.

"But what if I wanted to be blonde and blue eyed?"

"Why would you want that my dear?"

She shrugs.

"Nothing is less appealing than a woman that is fake. Fake eyes, hair, how they carry themselves and act. Are you fake Marie?"

She shakes her head. Joker kisses along her jaw line.

"That's right there's nothing fake about you. If anything you are holding back… aren't you?"

He whispers in her ear.

"You don't need to hold back with me Marie. Show me what you got."

He taps his index to her temple.

"There's so much more in there. I can see it. You're about to BUST HAHA! So why not LET IT GO?! Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not."

"You may not fear me, which is very unwise, but you my dear Marie are terrified of yourself."

She goes to argue with him only he utters something else.

"You know there was a time I was all about pretty blonde things."  
"And what changed your mind?"

Joker takes out his gun and gazes into her eyes. The barrel runs along her cheek, neckline, and down her chest. His other hand stays along that pulsating vein on her neck. He merely nods and places his gun back up not giving her a direct answer.

 

"Keep everything we went over in here." He taps her forehead.

Joker hikes up her leg and yet again starts setting her up. She was wearing a glimmering long silver evening dress that slit up the thigh, nude pantie house and matching heels. Joker stood back for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and placed his finger about his chin.

"Something's not right…" He scanned her over and twirled her around

She heard him sigh. He promptly ripped her bra off and threw it across the room.

"Honestly Marie?"

She covers herself.  
"I feel naked."

"You gave Bruce Wayne a kitty shot, but now you feel naked without a bra? Trust me none of the women at these casinos wear undergarments. Now knock it off or I'll send you in nothing, but a pair of high heels and a bikini! HAHA oh hmm… now that's something I'd like to see. But where would we hide your gun my dear?! Talk about awkward!"

He gives her the once over again.

"Much better." He says with a smug grin.

Bella lowers her head and shakes it. He lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Now why the long face?"

"I was just wondering if you're going to fucking go off on me like last time."

He nods and takes in a breath.

"Just do as you're told Marie."  
"That's what I did!"

"Let's put it this way. Just do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"But…"

"Now I know you know what that means… I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"Dammit Jack…"

"FINE!" He pins her against the wall.

"You want more clarification sweetheart?"

She nods.

"Shake that tight little ass of yours when you walk. It makes men think about how badly they want to fuck you! Flirt, bat your eyes, giggle, and smile often. But at the end of the day you always remember you are Joker's girl! That's how it is and that's never going to change!"

He intensely kisses her with full on erection.

"Still need help understanding?"

She breathlessly shakes her head. He cocks a brow though and lifts her dress up the rest of the way. He sighs shakes his index finger in a scolding matter. Bella sighs with frustration and takes off her panties handing them over. He nods and breathes them in whilst closing his eyes. She hears him moaning into the panties. Thus response caused her to rub her thighs together. Joker winks and puts them in his pocket.

"Souvenir…" He says with a shrug.

He takes her hand and leads her out to the limo outside.

Once they're inside, Joker takes out a jewelry box. He opens it revealing a pearl necklace. Joker reaches over and clasps it. She looks to him oddly.

He leans into her ear.

"Do you know what the term pearl necklace means my precious pet?"

She shrugs running her fingers along the beautiful pearls. He grins with that mischievous look about his face.

"It's when a man ejaculates on a woman's chest, leaving drops… much like that of pearls… Some say give her diamonds. I say… give her pearls. Lots and lots of never ending pearls…"  
Bella blushes a bit, but softly laughs.

"Hahahahahaaaaa oooo Marie sweetheart. You still just haven't any clue." He puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"Soooo much to teach you! I can't wait! HAHA! Alright boys hit it!"

 

Joker watches as she heads inside. He leans back for a moment and straightens his bowtie.

"You know what boys change of plans. Wait right here…"

They look to him oddly as he opens the door to the limo.

"Um boss?"

He doesn't look back and walks right through the doors of the casino. His henchmen all look to one another puzzled.

Joker finds an area to sit and blend in. He watches Bella from a distance. She was already at the black jack table. He cocks a brow at the amount of men already surrounding her. A few were offering her drinks. He continues to stand back and watch. He could hear everything that was being said. However, now she couldn't hear him. He'd turned off his side so she wouldn't know he was in the casino. She took out the money he'd given her which drove even more attention.

He took notice a couple of guys were looking down her dress, attempting to get a decent cleavage shot. Bella did just as she was told. Everything she did was the utmost in perfection men and even a few women were flocking to her. She also seemed to have a natural flare at black jack. Now came the time she was supposed to pick a supposed date to go with her to the roulette table. Joker came to his feet and discreetly made his way over directly behind her. She was fidgeting nervously on who to pick. He reached over and grabbed a couple glasses of champagne. Then Joker leaned into her ear.

"You know what they say…"

She freezes to the sound of his voice.

"Luck be a lady and you just happen to be playing my game."

Bella slowly turns and looks to him in question. He gives a simple wink and hands her a glass of white champagne.

"Please do join me. I could use some of your luck."

Bella found herself baffled, confused, and incredibly turned on. This wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to show up until she turned in her winnings. She was supposed to play the victim at gunpoint. Now she hadn't a clue how to go about this. If it was one thing about Joker she knew… He hated to have his plans ruined. So what was his game? What was going on?

"And your name Ms.?"

Bella swallowed back and took in a breath.

"Ashlynn."

He nods and kisses her hand. He does this slight bow thing.

"Well Ashlynn the name's Jack."

Her eyes widened. Bella's heart came to a complete halt. He leads her to the one of the other games. Bella downs her champagne as he seats her down and sits beside her. His white gloved hand ran along the slope of her back. Bella took in a breath and waved another server over. She ordered a stronger drink.

"On me of course." Joker said and handed the guy a twenty.

When the dice came around for their turn he had her blow on them for luck. The roll was good, but Bella didn't even notice. Joker leaned into her ear.

"Relax…It's just me…"

He runs his hand along her thigh soothingly under the table.

Only something else had caught Bella's attention now. She looked up to the familiar face and quickly looked down. Across from them was fucking Bruce Wayne. A small laugh escaped her mouth. He was looking directly upon the both of them with raised brows. Joker now took notice as well. He gave a smug nod towards Bruce. Bruce narrowed his brows and nodded in return. Joker put his arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. Bruce had a couple of blondes sitting in his lap and all over him. They were the giggly bubbly type and obviously drunk.

Bella had a couple more drinks to calm her nerves. She wondered how long Joker would hold off. It was obvious Jack decided to take over tonight. Bruce continued to eye Bella off and on. He tilted his head halfway through the game. He was finally piecing it all together. Which made him pay extra attention to the man she was with. The man kept his head down mostly off and on and it was hard to make out his face from where Bruce was. He remembered Leah saying she was engaged. However, he now knew he'd been played. Leah Harrison was Isabella Swan and she was sitting right in front of him. It was her that had stolen the jewelry. He thought of the irony. Here he was with two blondes playing the part of the image he's meant to have outside of Batman. This wasn't who he really was. Bella was more his type. Yet she was obviously here with someone else and he wondered where Joker was during all this. Which made him even more cautious feeling. What was she up to? Bruce began to look around off and on trying to see if there were going to be any signs of trouble.

An hour into the game Bella and Joker were winning big time. It came down to them and Bruce towards the end. Bruce and Bella locked eyes for a moment. He shook his finger directly upon her letting her know he knew. Bella merely smiled and waved.

"Leah right?" Bruce decided to taunt.

Bella already knew she was screwed either way since he recognized her. She figured there wasn't much he could do now.

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Wayne…" She fires back.

That was when Bruce realized her date was Joker. That grin came about the man's face. He caught glimpse of the scars as he kissed along Bella's bare shoulders. He gave Bruce intimidating wink. Bruce gripped the table firmly.

"May the best man win." Joker said as he went to roll the dice.

"Kiss for luck sweetheart?"

Bruce wrinkled his nose as Bella locked lips with Joker.

"Hmm… to be continued…" He heard Joker murmur once he pulled back.

He rolled the dice and that's when the doors were busted down. Only it wasn't what Bruce had assumed he was waiting for Joker to have something up his sleeve. Instead it was Black Mask and his men. Bullets went flying and Bruce witnessed something he'd never ever dreamed he'd see. Joker immediately flipped over the table. He braced his body over Bella's and took out his gun. Bruce quickly got the women he was with out of the way and to safety. Casino guests were screaming in panic the ones that tried to get out were either shot or knocked out.

Bella lifted up her dress and took out her gun as well. Joker's men came bashing through the windows and came pouring through the emergency doors. Alarms were going off. It became a standoff between Black Mask and his men V.S Joker and his. Joker eyed Black Mask. Black Mask eyed the girl Joker was protecting. Joker took a kerchief from his pocket and wiped the makeup from his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Joker sighs.

"Isn't it obvious? We were going to cause mayhem and have us one murderous night and make some money off it. But you just had to go and ruin my night! Not very nice!"

"Not on our turf Joker! Aren't you on a thin line already?! We had a deal remember Joker?!"

"And I still got a little over a week."

Joker shrugged and waved his gun about as if bored. He sighs.

"And just when I was really starting to enjoy myself! Maybe next time you should call ahead! You know make sure I didn't already have your gig booked?!"

"Who's she…?"

Joker doesn't answer.

"He said she was a prostitute!" One of his men answers.

Black Mask chuckles.

"That's no prostitute. I've seen the freaky ass bitches that work these corners. She's not cut up enough to be working the streets of Gotham. Maybe we could fix that… He takes out a double bladed knife."

Black Mask nods towards Bella. Bella gets a certain look to her face. She looked to be signaling one of Joker's henchmen. Sure enough within a matter of seconds Bella fires at a chandelier upon the ceiling. Joker's men and Black Mask's start canceling each other out. Meanwhile, Black Mask was dusting himself off. Bella had managed to make it land right where he and his men were standing. Black Mask had jumped back just in time however, some of his men weren't so lucky.

Joker looked to Bella impressed as she shot one of the men coming straight for her. He yanked her over and started to rush her out through the back exits. Joker's henchmen covered them as they escaped. Once they were in the alleyway, they took off towards the limo they had waiting for them. One of Black Mask's men grabbed a hold of Bella once they got past the corner. Joker went to step into action. Only to witness Bella swiftly knock out the gun from his hand. The guy hit her in the face. She used her entire weight to slam him back against the brick building. Bella crammed her knee into his crotch. She then shot him just as Joker had without even batting an eye. Both had fired head shots.

Joker grinned ear to ear. He promptly picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder. He popped her on the butt on the way to the limo. Joker opened the door for her. Once they were inside his henchmen floored it as they were already being chased by another car full of Black Mask's men. Joker used the handle of his gun to knock out the windows of the limo. He started firing at their tires. Bella knocked out the one on her side and started doing the same.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! We got em!"

Joker announced as the car went off into a ditch. Nevertheless, another car had come soaring through an alleyway. The henchman hurriedly put the limo into reverse. The windows were being shot out throughout the limo.

"Get us out of here you idiot!" Joker snapped.

Bella opened Joker's jacket and took out a grenade.

"Huh…" Joker said as if in disbelief he hadn't thought about that. Bella gets situated and Joker helps keep her supported.

"Fire in the hole boys!" Joker warns as Bella take out the pin.

She tosses the grenade out the of the limo window at the car chasing them.

"Hahahahahahaaaaa hehehehe ooooooooooo! WOO!"

Joker slaps at his legs in laughter.

"OOOOHHHH I KNEW IT!" He points directly upon her.

"Where has THAT BEEN HAHA I LOVE IT! WOOO! ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVVVE IT! Fucking pearls indeed."

Joker madly kisses her. His fingers intertwine with her hair as he pulls back and kisses along her neck and shoulders. Joker pulls her into his lap and continues to obsessively kiss her. They both had their guns in hand still.

"Find a secluded place and pull over!" He demands.

The henchman does as he's told.

"NOW OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

"But boss… how do we get back? "

"Walk you maroons! You honestly think I care how you get back?!"

They scramble out of the limo. Once they're out Joker immediately lays Bella down. Bella hadn't even realized he'd undone his pants. He lifted her dress and instantly drove himself into her. He licks the barrel of her gun before taking it from her hand.

"Hmmm barrel's still smoking HOT! FUCK!" He tosses the gun to the floorboard along with his.

"You were on FIRE sweetheart!" He says with laughter and starts kissing her yet again.

He moaned into her mouth. His thrusts were unrelenting. He gritted his teeth and pulled out. Joker ripped her dress with one hand. He jerked himself off with the other and indeed gave her a much earned pearl necklace.


	9. Joker's Princess

Chapter 9 

Please read and then review. I do not own DC Universe or Twilight.

Bella's black high heel shoes clank against the ceramic tile as she walked back to her seat. She wore a black dress under her lab coat. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she worked. Joker had turned her old room into a lab so she could. Eight hours had passed so she figured she finally had the right dosage down. Only she lifted her eyes once she heard the rat squeak out as if in pain. The rat exploded just like that henchman and the twelve other rats she'd tested. She leaned back in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. A bit of guilt came over her as she looked to all the bodies of the rats. However, it was better to test the strand on them then a human. A frown came about her face as she thought back to the henchman.

Bella reaches to another box to see it was empty. She rolls her eyes and looks to the two henchmen that were in the room with her.

"Did I not say to grab the other two boxes?"

The henchmen look to one another and point to each other in blame.

"I don't care who did it. GO BACK AND GET IT!" They both practically tripped over the other to get up the ladder and head back to the pet shop they'd robbed earlier.

Bella shuts her eyes realizing just how much Joker was rubbing off on her. She sighed in thought and began to box up the bodies of the rats with a wrinkled nose. Bella carried the box up the stairs and handed it to the nearest henchman.

"Burn this immediately."

Joker perked up from his throne and looked her direction. The henchman goes to open it and she slaps his hand away.

"Did I say look inside it?"

"Um no mam."

Bella nods.

"On your way, just take it to the incinerator."

"Yes mam."

The henchman promptly rushes off. Bella rolled her head a little, it had grown stiff over the few hours she'd been running tests. Joker smirks and wiggles his finger about for her to come to him. She makes her way over and he pulls her into his lap.

"Something wrong my precious pet?"

He kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Just can't seem to get the right dosage. I'm getting close I can feel it."

"I still say you should do it my way sweetheart."

He rubs her neck and shoulders. She closes her eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do with the titan once we get it perfected?"

He smiles.

"Have a little fun of course!"  
"Should this concern me?"

"Only if you're against daddykins having fun…"

She sighs not sure what to make of that.

"I rather like this look by the way. He runs his fingers along the lab coat. Like my own personal naughty little doctor."

"Well you are mad…" She hints playfully.

He grins and nips at her neck.

The henchmen enter the room with a couple other men. Joker tilts his head slightly.

"What is this?" Joker sneers.

"These are the ones."

Joker cocks a brow.

"You boys snooping around my property?"

They look to Joker frightened out of their minds.

"Sir we didn't realize it was your place." One of the men said.

"And what exactly were you looking for?"

Both men look to the ground.

"WELL?!"

"Joker sir please just let us go we won't tell anyone we swear!"

"Hmmmm…" Joker pecks Bella on the neck.

"They mentioned something about a Carlos…" One of the henchmen laughed.  
"Carlos…" Joker utters.

"Carlos, Carlos… ah yes that does ring a bell."

Joker takes out his gun and shots them both in the head.

"Did you really have to do that?!"

He shrugs.

"They know where our hideout is my dear. Besides Carlo's was the name of the drug dealer that resided here before I took over. Think of it like this they're all together now and they no longer need to concern themselves about their next fix sweetheart."

"Ugh!"

"Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh Marie you're just so adorable sometimes."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"What about Batman he knows where we are and so do Black Mask and his men apparently."

"Ah, yes…" He runs the barrel of his gun along her arm.

"That's very true. Why don't you let me worry about that?"

The henchmen drag out the bodies and clean up the mess that was left behind. The other henchmen return with the rats.

"Where would you like them?"  
"Where do you think she wants them you twits?!"

Bella narrows her eyes hearing a certain sound coming from a box.

"That had better NOT be what I think it is!" Bella snaps and hops out of Joker's lap.

She rushes over and lifts the lid.

"Kittens?! You brought me fucking kittens?"

"This one has rats. We thought you could use the kittens as well."

"You want me to tests on kittens?"

They shrug clueless.

"I asked for rats and rats ONLY! Just how jacked up do you think I am?!"

Bella picks up one of the kittens.

"Do you want us to get rid of them?"  
"Rid of them?" She holds it close to her chest loving on the little white and gray kitten.

"Yeah we could just take them out back and shot them."

Bella's jaw drops. She does something she's never ever done before. She takes out her gun and shoots the henchman.

"HAHA! Ooooh boys you really did a number this time! Idiots…"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOX!" Bella irately shouts.

The henchman nervously hands the box over. Bella angrily struts out of the funhouse. Joker continues to laugh. He waves his gun about.

"Did she ask for kittens?"

"Um no boss but…"

Joker fires off his gun with a disgruntled sigh, but goes back to laughing.

"Clean that up as well. Do make certain you all listen better. Why is good help so hard to find these days?!"

Bella strutted back into the funhouse about an hour later. He looked up curiously.

"And where did you go?"

"I was giving the kittens away."

He raises his brows.

"You were giving kittens away?"

She nods still looking pissed.

"A soft spot for furry things?"

"It's not funny!"

"HAHAHAHAAAA oh but it is my dear it truly is! You just killed a man in order to save a litter of kittens."

Bella's eyes widen.

"That's right sweetheart…" He says with a wink.

"But… I…"

"But you what?" He says seductively and pins her against the wall.

He starts fingering her.

"Good girl…" He utters in satisfaction that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Someone's already wet."  
He leans into her ear as he licks his fingers clean.

"We have a job to do though. You know the drill."

She looks to him bitterly.  
"Haha! Go on now."

"Ass…" She hisses.

He adjust himself as well as he had a raging hard on.

"Watch it Marie…" He warns.

She flips him off and keeps walking. He smirks and wiggles his brows.

"Hmmm…"

He calls to his henchmen and tells them to get everything set up.

She steps out looking to him oddly. He gives her a simple nod. He'd managed to find the exact outfit she was wearing the day he kidnapped her.

"Perfect!" He announces happily.

He walks over to her and twirls her around.

"Ready to see if we can fool the same bank?"

She looks to him bewildered.

"I do believe someone was quite upset about them fucking with her account…"

He runs his hand along her rear and circles her completely.

"Don't you want to know whose name is on your account?"

Bella nods. She'd honestly pushed that out of her head, since Joker took her that day. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Think about it sweetheart. You worked hard for that money, money that you lost because they obviously didn't do their job. They let someone slip right in and take control of what was YOURS. You know you never answered me…"

"About?"

"What it is you were doing before I turned your little world upside down and made it far more exciting!"

"I worked nights at a bar and grill as a waitress."

"Interesting… So let me guess you had your checks automatically deposited. You probably went to pay some bills or go to the store to see you hadn't any money whatsoever? Even though you'd work a nice long couple of weeks to earn that cash?"

Bella nods.

"I also had some money in savings I'd inherited from my parents."

"Well you're going to go in there and demand it back! Every single dime not a penny less! Leave the rest to me. But I want the name of whoever took control of your account."

"Why would you care about that?"  
"You just let daddykins worry about that. Now let's go my dear Marie times a factor."

Like usual he gets her ready. He breathed her in just before she was about to step out.

"Oh and one more thing…" He calls to her with a certain smirk upon his face.

"Do be a good girl and make them scream!"

She looked to him confused. But he quickly shut the door and they peeled away. She hadn't a clue what the hell that meant or why they just left. A nervous breath escaped her mouth as she walked up the steps to the bank. Bella came up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Isabella Swan I came up here about a month or so ago. I had a few questions about my account."  
"May I have your account number?"

Bella gives her the number.

"I'm sorry Ms. but it seems this account belongs to someone else."  
"You're wrong that is my account!"

"No mam it clearly states another person's name."  
"HOW?!"  
"Mam please lower your voice and I'm going to kindly ask you to leave."

The other clerk beside her though recognized Bella. She was the one she dealt with last time. She began whispering something to the girl next to her. They started laughing.

"Really? You're just going to sit there and laugh? What if it was your account that was jacked with?! Would you be laughing?!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"That account has belonged to someone else for over a year mam. There's no way this is your account."

"Ok tell me this then where did the last deposit come from?"

"We can't give out that information mam that is private. Now please leave before I call security."

Bella half laughs and nods.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. I want the name on the account and I want it now!"

"SECURITY!"

Bella sighs and takes out her gun. She fires a warning shot and everyone drops down.

"NOT SO FAST!" Bella fires at the security guard's gun as he reaches for it.

Bella keeps her eyes on everyone. She walks up behind the counter and grabs the woman that was laughing. She drags her by the hair to one of the computers.

"You're going to look up the number I give you and you're going to tell me who the fuck stole my money and you're going to give me the name of the dumb fuck set up the account exchange!"

What Bella wasn't aware is that Joker was watching everything. He was one of the security guards. In fact the one she'd shot at. Joker had snuck in just a minute or so after she had. He fought the urge to laugh and he wanted to take her and fuck the living hell out of Bella. He'd never been so turned on before. She was taking control and it made his cock ache with desire. He could barely breathe now as he continued to watch.

"The name says Aro De Luca."

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Are you certain?"

The woman nods with tears in her eyes.

"Are there any other names in the account?"

"No mam please!"

"Yeah you don't think it's so funny now do you?! Now whose name is on the account exchange?"

The woman begins to cry even harder.

"Please Ms!"

"THE NAME!"

Bella demands, burying the gun into the woman's back as she pulls on her hair.

"It was me Ms."

Bella half laughs.

"So you'd remember what the man looked like?"

The woman nods and looks to the floor.

"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"  
Bella slams her back and puts the gun to her chin.

"Why did you put my name in ano…"

A gun is fired and Joker comes straight to attention. Bella swiftly fires her gun that direction.

"SHIT!" The other guard yells as she shot his hand.

"I'll make it a headshot next!" Bella warns.

Bella looks to the hole in the wall directly behind her.

"One more person shoots at me she's gets it!"

The woman whimpers out. Bella cocks the chamber.

"Why did you give my account to someone else? WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!"

Joker was losing his mind with lust.

"Please I'm so sorry!"

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL ME!"

"He offered me half!" The girl finally admits.

"HE what?!"  
"He told me if I did this he'd transfer, half of your savings would be put into my account. I'm so sorry please."  
Bella dies in laughter.

"You stupid… stupid bitch."

Bella smacks her across the face with her gun.

"You're going to give me everything back and I do mean everything!"

"I can't!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!"  
"I spent it! And the man only left a dollar in the account."

"YOU SPENT MYYYYYYYY MONEY?!"

Joker nods hearing all he needed to hear. He takes out his gun he fires a headshot from where he is directly upon the girl. Bella turns back wide eyed. He throws off his hat and wipes the makeup from his face off with a purple kerchief. His eyes stay locked onto Bella as he shoots the security guard beside him. Joker's men enter the bank. Joker slowly approaches Bella. Once he gets there he immediately picks her up and places her on the counter. He pulls at her hair as he kisses her.

"Now that Marie is what you should have done that day. It's what you wanted to do! Wasn't it?!" He presses himself against her. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were wild.

The windows however are smashed in as Batman and Batgirl rush into the bank. Batman cuts Bella a look of disbelief.

"The Bats is cockblocking me again!" Joker complains.

He pecks Bella on the lips and helps her down.

"Now, now look who's jealous…? Why so serious?!" Joker smarts at Batman.

"Don't worry Bat's I'll still make time for you."

"What are you doing?!" Batman says, but points to Bella.

"I don't' know. What are you doing?"

"Hahahahahaaaa Hmmm… isn't she just to die for?!"

Batgirl rushes over and kicks Bella's gun out from her hand. Joker sighs.

"Now that was a gift. That's not very nice… is it sweetheart?"

"I wasn't ready!" Bella shouts and cold cocks Batgirl in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Joker slaps at his legs, but quickly gets punched by Batman.

Joker takes out a deck of cards and sends them out flying at Batman's face. Card's laced with acid. Batman uses his cape to fight the toxins.

"Nothing personal!"

Joker grabs Bella and goes to take off. Batgirl fires off her grapple gun and yanks Bella back away from Joker. Joker rushes over and pants Batgirl.

"JOKER!" Batman shouts.

"Well whattaya know?! I didn't know you liked your girl commando as well." Bella wrinkles her nose at the 70s bush she had.

"What is that a pussy willow?" Bella questions.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Ohhhh Love is in the air tonight HAHA!"

"See Bat's we get each other… we're on the same page. Looks like we're both fucking our girls. Soulmates I'm telling you! SOULMATES! "

Batman grabs Joker by the throat and slams him back against the wall.

"Get her out of here boys!" Joker demands with his hands around Batman's wrists.

"NOW!"

The henchmen quickly escort Bella out of the room whilst firing at Batgirl who was chasing them down. Batman socks Joker in the gut.

"What are you doing with that girl?!"

"Hehehe! You're worried about some girl when we were in the middle of a bank heist?! Have your morals changed Batbrains?! What will Gotham think? GASP!"

He slams him back again.

"You've done something to her Joker!"

"I've only unleashed what was already there."  
"What's your game JOKER?! What's in it for you?!"

Joker giggles and licks his lips.

"Madness! Complete and utter Madness haha!"

Joker manages to steal one of Batman's tear gas pellets. He holds his breath and throws down the pellet the gas fills the area. Everyone starts coughing and covering their mouths. Joker breaks out of Batman's hold and escapes.

 

Bella paces the area of the funhouse. An hour had gone by and Joker hadn't returned. She looked to their henchman.

"Do whatever it takes to find Joker and bring him back here!"

The henchmen look to one another muddled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bella shouts.

They turn to hear clapping. She takes back a breath. He puts a hand to the area of his heart.

She footages over seeing how his face was beat all to hell.

"OUT!" Joker demands.

Her fingers graze along the marks and his busted lip. She takes one of his kerchiefs and wipes the blood from his lip. His eyes never leave hers. He wraps his hand around hers and brings it back down.

"I want you bent over my throne now!" He growls with full on lust.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Now sweetheart I'm not reliable for what happens if you don't fucking hurry! I MEAN IT!"

She nods and turns around he smacks her on the rear as she heads that way. Bella has her hands on the arm rests. He tilts his head upon the perfect pink kitty shot he was getting. He rips his pants open with eagerness. Bella screams out as he plunges his full length inside her.

"That's right fucking scream!" He rumbles and reaches under her blouse feeling her breast and erected nipples.

"You're Joker's naughty little princess."  
The scent of her arousal made his eyes roll back and his dick ached even more. She started coming the moment he drove himself inside. He swore she was only getting wetter and tighter. He loved his little submissive princess. She was all his to fuck when he wanted. Still he couldn't get his mind off seeing her in action. He would have fucked her in that bank if it weren't for fucking Batman!

"AREN'T YOU?!"

"Yes…" She replies breathlessly.

"I can't hear you sweetheart." He says slamming into as hard as he possibly can.

"YES!" She cries out in pleasure.

"Jack keep fucking me please."

Joker continued to pump himself within her. She continued to moan and scream out making his dick harder than ever.

"On your knees!" He demanded as he pulled out.

He placed himself in her mouth.

"My little princess always swallows." He reminds as he strokes himself within her mouth.

Bella noticed how he was referring to her as princess now. That was what Riddler referred to her as. She wasn't certain what to make of it.  
"Hmmm… keep going almost done." He moans as he continues to come in her mouth.

After he's finished she licks the tip clean. He then helps her back to her feet.

"Off too bed now. You need your rest."

Bella nods and heads that way, Joker follows behind. He shuts the door behind them.

"I could have killed you today you know…" Bella utters.

He gets a huge grin on his face.

"I know…" He says with pride.

"Could have warned me."

"Well that wouldn't have been fun at all!" He scowls.

"When will you ever learn Marie?!"

She grins and bites upon her lower lip. He loosens his tie and starts to get undressed. He shows her that he retrieved her gun. Joker places it on the dresser.

"So who is Aro?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"One of the vampire Kings that had everyone I knew killed off."  
"The one that left these scars?" She nods.

He licks his own scars as he makes his way over. His fingers run along them.

"Hmmm truly revolting…"

She closes her eyes wishing he'd quit saying that.

"Jack…" She whispers painfully at his words.

However she feels him licking them and kissing along her back.

"You failed to complete your mission by the way."

Bella sighs.

"You were supposed to get your money back." He taunts.

"Every penny…"

"Jack I…"

He places a finger on her lips. He walks back over to the dresser and tosses a stack of cash on the bed. She narrows her eyes.

"How'd?"

"It's all in here…" He points to his head.

"Truly what would you do without me?"

"But this is way more than I had…"

"Think of it as interest and it's all yours to do what you want with."

"I don't want it…"

Joker cuts her a look.

"Just use it to help pay off Black Mask."

"First of all that's MY BUSINESS STAY OUT OF IT! Secondly, it's yours all of it end of story."

"I don't want it!"

He sneers at her. She tosses the money back over. Joker grabs the money and leaps onto the bed. He pins her down and forces the money into her hand.

"IT'S YOURS!"

"HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" She shouts back with tears in her eyes.

"That's the second time we've come back empty handed on a job Jack. Now please just take the money and put it with what you owe him!"

"NOOOOOOOO one upstages JOKER! I'll take him out before he even has the chance! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! NOW TAKE THE MONEY MARIE. DO NOT ARGUE THIS ANY FURTHER YOU WILL NOT WIN! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY!" She recoils and shuts her eyes.

He cups her chin.

"You will be taken care of! Do you understand me?! Now get some fucking sleep we got another job tomorrow!"

He parts her lips with his tongue and kisses her. He then licks the tears off her face.

"Very foolish Marie… caring about others… it never ends well. Why must you be so stupid?!"

She grits her teeth and slaps him across the face and hard. He smiles and laughs.

"Hmmm…" Joker kisses her again.

Bella feels his fingers enter her sex. He starts to finger her, but stops just as he feels she's about to climax. He then continues and stops again.

"Jack!" She hisses.

"I might not hit you back. However, I can and will punish you."

He pulls his fingers out.

"Now think on that one until the morning. Goodnight Marie."

He hears her growl in frustration as he reaches over and turns off the lamp.

"Is something wrong?"

 

(About two weeks later)

"HAHA! Load it up boys!"

Sirens are heard and they hurriedly hop into the van. Joker and Bella get in the back with the money. The henchman driving slams his foot down on the accelerator. Joker braces Bella against the van as their bodies jar around. They both fall back as the van swerves to miss an oncoming car. Bella lands on top of Joker.

"Hehehe hmmm…"

They both still had their guns in their hands. He grinds her against him as their being shot at.

"FACE THE FRONT!" Joker demands as his men turn around.

"But boss just thought you'd like to know we're being shot at."  
"Of course we're being shot at you fucking idiot you we can't hear it?! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"

One of the black bags was shot and the money went everywhere as the back of the van doors flew open. Joker ignores it all. He undoes his pants and takes himself out. Joker rubs his hard cock against her and Bella's blouse and sucks on her breasts. Money flew around them as he pulled up her skirt. Joker started fucking her. A squad car came right behind them and began firing. Joker kept his stride, but fired back at them. Bella wasn't sure why, but that excited her even more.

"Hahahahaaa woooooo!" One of his henchmen turned back.

Joker rolled his eyes and shot him.

"Did I not warn them? No respect…" He utters in Bella's ear.

He grins feeling her wetness below.

"You like this don't you sweetheart?" He says while shooting at the police car again.

He blows out their tires and they come to a squealing halt.

"Hmmm." He moans and goes back to sucking on her tits.

It was no secret now that when Joker and Bella did a job together. It always got very sexual either during or right after. Joker had a fetish for bad girl Bella. Just her firing a gun make his dick so hard he'd nearly rip out of pants and jizz all over the place. In fact there were certain occasions Bella would rough someone up a little either to get information or just because they pissed her off. Joker actually came in his pants. Then there were times he'd literally grab her and take her to another room or off to the corner. Where he'd have his way with her. He gritted his teeth as he came. He softly chuckled and pulled out. They both adjusted their clothing.

They managed to get away and make it back to the funhouse, where Batman was already waiting. Joker had his arm around Bella as he and his henchmen entered the funhouse.

"I'm taking you in Joker, enough of the games."

The Joker dies in laughter.

"Took you long enough didn't it?! HAHA!"

"I mean it Joker."  
Joker kisses the top of Bella's head.

"Why don't you go freshen up sweetheart? Daddykin's will be right there."

Batman sighs.

"She's going too Joker."

Joker raises his brows, but ignores Batman's comment.

"Go on now. Do as you're told sugar lips."

Bella looks to Joker concerned.

"Now!" He demands waving her off.

Bella starts towards the bedroom. Batman reaches out to grab her. Joker fires at his arm.

"Now, now Bat's I wouldn't do that if I were you. Haven't I warned you before Batbrains?! She's my squeeze!" Joker keeps his gun aimed at Batman.

"Looks like it's time to find a new home fellas. How did you make it past all my little traps?" Joker says with a scowl.

"Marie… do as you're told."

She sighs and cuts him a desperate look. She heads on to their room. Joker and Batman eye one another, however Joker waits for it. Just one more step…

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOO EEEEE HAHA!"

A trap door opened and Batman fell through it. It led right to the sewers. The door closed again. Joker jumped up and down in joy and reached to his gut in laughter.

"Ohhh I bet he's down in the dumps about now!"

He wipes his eyes with tears from laughter. He looks to his boys.

"FIX THE TRAPS YOU IDIOTS! MAKE CERTAIN NOOOOOOOO ONE CAN GET IN ESPECIALLY BATMAN! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!"

The men just stand there staring at him.

"WELL?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He chuckles again once they leave the room.  
"Down in the dumps!" He utters and loosens his tie.

Joker enters the room to see Bella was taking a bath.

"Jack?" She called out apprehensively.  
"It's me sweetheart."

She sighs in relief.

"So how'd you get rid of him."  
"I've always got a few tricks up my sleeve."

He enters the bathroom.

"Head on to bed after your shower. Daddykins has one more thing he's got to take care of tonight. So don't wait up."

He cocks a brow and tilts his head a little as he watches her in the tub.  
"Marie my dear are you playing with yourself?"

She gets a small grin upon her face and shakes her head.  
"I'm cleaning Jack."

He sighs in disappointment.

"I do enjoy a good show you know!"

"I'll keep that in mind."  
"Hmmm… when I return. I want to see you fuck yourself. Understood?"

She nods.

"That's a good pet. Now behave while I'm gone or Papa spank."

"That's hardly fair you never behave!"

He leans into her ear and bites down on her earlobe. She gasps out.

"That's because I do what I want when I want. And you do what I tell you to do when I tell you."

"Jack…" She hisses.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA oooo Marie, Marie, Marie!" He shouts out and exits the room.

She sighs, but giggles to herself as she dunks herself under the water. Once she's done with her bath Bella dries off then brushes her hair and teeth. She slips into her white night gown. Something "Jack" preferred he had a thing for white silk. Bella stepped out of the bathroom and froze. Black Mask was on their bed. His legs were crossed and he had his hands behind his head.

He motions his hands about and men come out of the closet. Bella quickly grabs her gun and they knock it out of her hand. They place a pillowcase over her head and tie it around her neck. Bella struggles as they start dragging her out of the room. She swings her arms about and kicks her feet. One of them punches her in the face. Bella screams out as they force her down and tie her wrists and ankles together. They continue to hit and kick her. Bella feels herself being dragged out by the rope around her wrists. The cool air hit once they got her outside. The pavement peeled back the flesh on her arms, legs, and back. She felt herself being thrown into a vehicle. She continued to scream out and was soon knocked out.

 

Joker returns rather bitterly. Tonight was the night he was supposed to exchange the money with Black Mask. Only he wasn't there just his men. He wasn't about to trust that. So it ended in a heated feud and shoot out.

As he enters though he notices some of his traps had been set off. That and there was a trail of blood leading outside. He growled under his breath. Joker took off towards his and Bella's room. Not only was she not there, but there was more blood. His eyes became wild and he took out his gun. He made his way to his office and checked the monitors. He saw where they managed to break in making their way through the traps.

His fist went through one of the monitors as he saw everything else that took place. He shook all over and his teeth ground together making a strange noise as they did. Joker steps back out and shoots every henchman responsible for setting the traps, then he shot the rest on principle. Black Mask will pay!


	10. Who Runs The Show?

Chapter 10

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then review!

Bella feels ice cold water hit her face. The pillowcase was still on her so she fought not to drown. She lowered her head not able to move anything else. Her arms and legs were bond to a chair.

The pillowcase is yanked off her. Black Mask was straddling her lap. He roughly cupped her chin.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Bella noticed he wore brass knuckles. His men all had guns aimed at her. Bella rolled her eyes and didn't answer. He nodded and socked her across the face with the brass knuckles. The urge to scream out in pain was there, but she just gritted her teeth.

"ANSWER ME!"

She smiles knowing she was going to die anyhow. So nothing she said or did mattered now.

"Joker's girl!"

"That's a very, very stupid answer. I want a name."

"Chelsea Clinton."

He punches her again.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP THAT?!" Bella shouts irately.

"YOUR NAME!"

"Courtney Love."

He nods and takes out his blade. He jerks her head to the side.

"You really love your Joker so much? How about I make you quite the matching pair?"

Bella winces as she feels the steel cold blade pressing against her cheek.

"Name…"

"Bella."

She feels the tip of the blade dig into her cheek.

"Full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"What is your relationship with Joker?"

"Complicated."

Bella noticed the black mask he wore was fussed onto his face. Like it had melted on at one point. His eyes were very dark and menacing. His suit was white with gray stripes. She jumped as she felt the blade starting to pierce through.

"I'm not sure how to answer that!" She admits and swallows back.

"Do you let him fuck you?"

"Now I don't kiss and tell."

Bella couldn't help the scream that left her lips. The whole tip of his blade went through her cheek. Her chest heaved.

"Do you wish for me to continue this?"

She could feel the blade hitting against her teeth. He jerks the blade back out.

"DOES HE FUCK YOU?!"

Bella nods.

Black Mask snarls back with full disgust.

"You let that clown fuck you?!"

"YES!" She shouts back.

"Do you enjoy it?!"

"Fuck yeah I do asshole!"

He pops her across the face again.

"I knew it you disgusting bitch."

His legs begin to squeeze hers together in the chair.

"Are you really a whore?"

"No and what's with all these questions?! How does this help you sleep at night?!"

Bella frowned at the copper taste in her mouth as she swallowed back the blood in her mouth.

"So you're willingly with Joker?"

She sighs.

"Yes!"

"I don't buy it! Are you a spy? Cop? What's your deal?!"  
"No and no and I don't know what's your deal?"

He nods and knocks her out yet again.

 

"Oh Croc ole boy where ya at?" Joker calls out as he and his new henchmen walk amongst the sewers.

"Come on now… no need to be shy. I just wanna talk!"

Joker grins as they feel the ground beneath them tremble.

"I do believe he was slumbering. Oh dear he's going to be mighty grumpy."

Killer Croc furiously leaps out of the sewage. He grabs one of the henchmen and starts chomping down.

"Help yourself boy. Just keep in mind I'm off limits. Ya remember what the princess said!"

Croc eyes Joker as he helps himself to a few of his men. Sounds of screaming and gunfire is about the sewer. Joker leans against the sewer walls and waits as if bored.

"Are you done buddy ole pal?!"

"What do you want?!" Croc roars.

"Your help."  
"Help?"

Joker nods.

"You see Croc ole boy I'm having a very, very rotten no good very bad day! And Australia's just not in the cards for me."

"How's that my problem?!"

"Hmmm, well… Seems someone's stolen my squeeze?"

Croc looks to him confused and with irritation.

"You know you're little prison mate?!"

Croc snarls back and Joker hears his teeth grinding together.

"That's right."  
Croc slams his hands down splashing sewage everywhere. The remaining henchmen jump back.

"Some pretty boy by the name of Black Mask has taken her."

Croc bounds out of the sewage and lands on the platform next to Joker. Joker wrinkles his nose and takes a kerchief to wipe off some of the sewage Croc had gotten on him.

"Yes well hmmm this was one of my favorite suits!" Joker complains as he licks his scars.

"Where?!" Croc demands.

"Well by all means do follow! HAHA! There's a buffet just waiting for ya Croc ole boy! Only the one with the black mask is MINE! He's off limits."

 

Bella's body jars back in the chair and it flips backwards. Black Mask had a taser to her neck.

"ENOUGH OF THE GAMES! Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you're going to answer them correctly. I will take matters into my own hands if you do not and trust me… you won't be looking so pretty once I'm done. You honestly think that even Joker would want you by the time I'm done with you?! NO ONE WILL! ANY MAN WILL TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU AND RECOIL!"

Bella's entire body shook. Her breathes were uneven as she tried not to show any fear, but it was there. She felt ashamed. She was Joker's girl! Joker's girl doesn't show fear dammit! She didn't fear Joker so why the fuck should she fear this son of a bitch? She grew irate with herself as she looked into his eyes. Black Mask got right in her face. Close enough his lips were practically on hers. Bella quickly bit down on his lower lip and started shaking her head violently. He growled out and punched her in the face. Bella didn't let go. If she was going to die she was going to leave him a memory he'd never forget. The fused on mask cracked along his chin and cheeks as she continued to bite down and pull.

He took out his blade and began cutting into her cheeks. Bella let go.  
"Did you ever take theater as a teenager?!" Black Mask taunts with fury.

"You know the drama mask? Since that's clearly all you are. Then instead of giving you Joker's smile. I'm going to give you a lifetime of patheticness just like you truly are! Every day you look in the mirror you will see my face! Not a day will go by that you don't think about me! Joker's a little BITCH in comparison to me!"

Bella screams out as he finishes the job. He slaps both her cheeks afterword.

"Now let's see how much your Joker desires your company!" He chuckles.

Bella spits whatever blood she's got in her mouth in his face. He cuts the rope to her chair, freeing her arms and legs. He drags her by the hair up to the middle of the room they were in. They were in some sort of mansion. The floor was white marble and cold to the touch. Bella placed her hands around his wrists. As he yanked her up off her feet.

"What's his next move?!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Tell me or you're going to have even more scars!"

"I want to know all Joker's next moves and I want to know now!"

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"  
"Now, now my precious pet! You're only allowed to fuck me! Ole Croc ole boy!" Joker rings a small dinner bell.

"Chow!" Joker keeps his gun aimed at Black Mask.

"But you're mine… Marie my dear… come to daddykins…"

Black Mask growls and shoves her down to the ground as Killer Croc stares him down whilst chomping down on one of his men. Bella tries to stand, but drops back down to her knees. Joker actually winces as he finally sees her face.

"Marie… You will get up and come to me." He says locking his eyes with hers.

She nods and brings herself back up.

"Thattaya girl."

Her knees tremble as she makes her way to him. He nods and encourages her to continue as he holds out a hand for her. Once she takes it he immediately brings her up to his chest. He keeps his gun on Black Mask. Meanwhile, Killer croc and Joker's henchmen were having a field day with Black Mask's men. Killer Croc however, ate whoever he pleased even a few of Joker's men. Shots were fired, but nothing could penetrate the massive beast's reptile structure.

Joker ran his fingers along the cuts on Bella's face. Just as Jack… Her cheeks were flapping and the inside of her mouth was visible. He checks her over thoroughly seeing every bit of damage done to her. Joker then waves Croc over.

"Be a pal and take my squeeze outside. Joker's got a little hell to pay." His voice grew even menacing than usual.

Croc scoops Bella up with one hand. He lets out this odd whimper cross with a growl like sound. He looked over and tries to wipe the blood from her face.

"Go on now Croc ole boy."

Croc stomps out of the mansion destroying whatever's in his path.

"Crunchy meat?" He questions as Bella had passed out.

Killer Croc growls and pulls her up against his chest. Another whimper escapes his mouth as he sits in the middle of the road and waits for Joker and his men to be done with Black Mask.

"Tie him up boys and don't be gentle."

The henchmen slam Black Mask down into the chair he had Bella in. They tie the knots so tight he has no circulation to his feet or hands.

"You… go get me the crowbar in the back of the van."

The henchman nods and rushes off. Joker smiles.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOO you and I are going to have soooooooooo much fun! I can hardly wait!"

They return with the crowbar. Joker taps his fingers against his chin.  
"Don't you fucking dare JOKER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Joker licks his scars and jumps up and down in laughter.  
"He thinks he's gonna live through this! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOO boy's." He laughs again and stumbles back grabbing his gut.  
"He's just so funny! I used to think you were soooooooo serious. I suppose I had you pegged wrong."

Joker circles Black Mask completely whilst running the crowbar along his neck. Once he gets behind him he leans into his ear.

"Have I ever told you how I got my scars?" Joker licks his lips.

"It's a funny story really."  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW YOU GOT YOUR SCARS! YOU CRAZY ASS CLOWN! YOU'VE NOT A CLUE WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"

"Oh, but you do… and I'm not crazy."

Joker makes his way back to the front.

"And I do believe it's the other way around. No one upstages Joker and lives to tell about it NOOOOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNNNNNNE! NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE! YOU TOOK MY SQUEEZE AND NOW I'M GONNA TAKE WHATEVER I WANT FROM YOU!"

He licks his lips again.

"Now back to my scars…" Joker says as he takes the end of the crowbar and starts to pry of the left side of Black Mask's mask off.

Black Masks grits his teeth as it starts to take flesh along with it.

"I was just a boy and it was family photo day. I wanted to go play with my toys though. I didn't want to take a family photo. My father wasn't too happy with me of course. Every time he got me into the living room as the photographer set up."

Joker finishes prying off the entire left side of Black Mask's mask. He nods as he looks to the giant piece in his hand the back of it had meat and flesh embedded into it.

"Hmmm." Joker groaned and tossed it over to one of his henchmen.

"Keep that… I want to frame it."

The henchman looks to him oddly. Joker licks his lips again and moves the crowbar to the right side.

"Well he finally got me to get still enough to take the photo. Only I wouldn't smile. Each one they took I was frowning because I wanted to go play. I didn't want to take any stupid photo. The photographer went through an entire roll of film. Still nothing… They never got that smile they wanted. My father nodded and he apologized profusely to the photographer."

Joker gets part of the mask off as he continued to tell his story.

"He then picked me up and took me to the kitchen. He propped me up on the counter. And he said… son… why won't you smile?"

I said I don't want to!

My father nodded and he took out my mother's carving knife. He said well son I can help you with that. He cupped my chin and said it'll be ok son. You'll never frown again… he then carved a smile onto my face much like that of a jack lantern at Halloween and that's how I got my scars."

He jerks the rest of the mask off. Still Black Mask wouldn't scream. Joker snarled back he cupped his chin.

"Why won't you scream?" Joker says as if pleading and truly upset.

"You're ruining this for me!"

Black Mask stared him down. Joker slapped his grotesque face that was practically all meat now and his nose was nothing, but cartilage. Joker sighs and presses a button on the flower he had pinned to his suit. Black Mask screams out in terrific pain. Joker jumps up and down in joy.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You know what they say too much acid is bad for your enamels."

Black Mask's bone structure began to show through his cheeks as the acid ate away his flesh.

"Looking better already!"

Joker throws down the crowbar. Black Mask's continues to scream. Joker nods and takes out his knife.

"Just a small incision… right about…" Joker feels around with his hand.

"HERE!" He stabs his blade into his gut and places his fingers inside.

He takes out his intestines and places them in Black Mask's hands.

"HAHA! It's never ending. You must have had a great digestive tract system." Joker looks to his men.  
"Here hold this…" He places the other end in his henchman's.

"I do love a good game of Tug of War! ANNNNNNNND GO!"

 

Joker heads outside after making certain Black Mask died a slow torturous death. Bella was passed out in Croc's hold. He was petting her and looked as though he were crying.  
"Are ya crying Croc ole boy?"

Killer Croc growls out blowing the hair on Joker's head back. Joker chuckles.

"Ha, ha yes well… hand her over now boy."

He growls again and holds Bella closer to him.  
"She's hurt!"

"I know that! YOU ID…"

He picks Joker up and growls in his face.

"Haha, Croc my boy you know I was must messing with you!"

He pats him on the shoulder.  
Croc bitterly places him back down. Joker holds out his hands.

"Now may I please have my squeeze back?"

Croc makes a terrible face, but carefully places her in Joker's arms. Joker nods and begins to walk away, only he turns to see Croc following.  
"And where do you think you're going?"

He points to Bella as if that answers Joker's question.

"Stay!" Joker demands as if dealing with an unruly mutt.

Killer Croc slams his fist into a nearby building.

"NO! Crunchy Meat FRIEND! MINE!"

Joker sighs.

"Very well, but you're sleeping outside and I'm not building you a doggy door nor am I feeding you! Settle down suitcase!"

Croc nods and follows.

He keeps up with the van as they drive onto a nearby hospital. Joker grabs the nearest doctor he holds him at gunpoint. He then quickly has him grab some supplies from a nearby ambulance. He then kidnaps him.

 

Joker paces the room and watches the doctor's every move as he holds him at gunpoint. The doctor had Bella sedated and was working on sewing her up.

"I'm doing the stitches small as possible to prevent as much scarring as I can, but there's only so much I can do."

Joker says nothing in return. He simply continues to watch.

"She's going to have to eat nothing, but liquids for a while. I suggest she gets on some sort of vitamins. She may also lose some weight during this. This woman is going to need some major TLC sir."

Joker nods still he says nothing. Once the doctor is done he goes to Joker's bathroom and washes his hands. Blood drains into the sink as he scrubs down. Joker makes his way to the bed and checks Bella over inch by inch making certain the doctor did his job. The short blonde haired doctor stepped out of the bathroom.

"She will be ok?!" Joker questions, but in a demanding like tone.

The doctor nods assuredly.

"If taken care of properly yes, she may very well deal with some emotional issues as well as physical. This can do a lot to a woman's pride and it looks as though she was a very pretty woman."  
Joker sneers and cocks his gun.  
"IS!" He corrects.

The doctor swallows back nervously.

"Yes sir… I stand corrected."

"OUT!" Joker shouts and fires at the wall behind the doctor.

He didn't kill him on the mere principal that he helped Bella and could be needed again. The man nods and takes off.

Joker sits on the edge of the bed. His fingers run along the stitches. He looked to the medication he had the doctor pick out from a drug store. They were confused when Joker only robbed the place to get what medication Bella needed. He didn't even attempt to steal a dime. Then again no one fully understood that Joker never truly did what he did for the money. It was never really about the money.

However, Joker had left the building. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. This crying laughter thing escaped his mouth. He pulled at his hair and shook his head. Actual tears came down his face as he continued to laugh hysterically. Jack failed to protect her. So did Joker. He was pissed at the both of them. Jack carefully placed her in his lap. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her. He did everything in his power to keep Joker at bay. Joker was pissed, but Jack didn't care at the moment he was more powerful. But there was something else Jack discovered… Joker gave a shit after all… That's why he tortured Black Mask the way he had. That's also why he went off on that date when Batman took off with Bella. He might not love Bella at least not in the sense of what Jack felt. But there was something. Jack knew that's what would keep Bella alive or at least he prayed it would. He continued to hold her feeling as though he was reliving Jean all over again. Thus, made him only hold Bella even tighter. Jack didn't leave her side for the entire 48 hours Bella was out. The only breaks he took were to the bathroom. He didn't eat or sleep he merely kept watch.

Bella eventually come too, but makes a painful whimpering sound. Her hands automatically go to her face. Bella goes to scream, but Jack quickly stops her.

"Don't you'll rip the stitches…"

She looks to him wide eyed. Bella runs to the mirror in the bathroom. She shakes her head looking panic stricken. Jack peers into the doorway. Bella stumbles back and falls against the tub. He rushes inside and crouches down to her level. She continues to shake her head and her hands shake. Tears stream down her face. Jack narrows his eyes. He reaches over and runs her a bath. Still it was a fight to keep Joker at bay. Bella didn't need Joker at the moment she needed him. Jack was determined to keep their deal. She was the bedroom, bathroom connected. She was on his time! Jack did his best to remind Joker that. He pulled at his hair again as he continued this struggle. Joker always was the stronger of the two, making this more difficult on Jack to remain intact.

Jack lifts Bella into the tub. He scrubs her down as she covers her face. Jack moves her hands away and shakes his head.

"Don't!" He demanded.

The tears continued and Jack continued to scrub her down, taking extra precaution of her wounds. Something overcame him and he got in the tub with her suit, shoes, and all he didn't even bother taking anything off. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her up against his chest. He squeezed the hell out of her as he did, like he was afraid to let go. Neither said a word just lay there in the tub. Afterword he gave her, her pills and made her a milkshake to drink with a straw. It didn't take long for her to pass out. However, Joker wasn't going to hold back much longer. Jack growled back feeling him creeping up on him. He kissed the top of Bella's head and tucked her in. He then practically sprinted out of the room.

He took off his sopping wet jacket and threw it on the ground. He came to his knees as he ripped at his shirt. He pulled at his hair again and growled out. Jack shut his eyes losing the battle. Joker came too. His eyes lifted towards the nearest henchman. That demonic smile returned. He started to laugh. Joker's men looked to him oddly.

He came to his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed all the way to the kitchen. Joker poured himself a glass of wine. He took once tiny sip and tossed the entire bottle and wine glass out the window. Joker then grabbed a henchman as he walked passed and threw him out the window as well. Black Mask was dead and so were his men. Still that didn't rid of Joker's rage. He needed release. He called to the other men. Killer Croc kept guard and looked after Bella. Joker went into town with damn near every weapon he owned. He unleased hell upon Gotham that night and he didn't return until they screamed Joker's name in terror!

 

Bella stepped out of the room. She was still doped up from the drugs. Croc had somehow managed to fit into Joker's funhouse and was literally sitting in front of her door. She wanted to ask how long he'd been there, but couldn't talk with the stitches. She reached to them as they were beginning to have that burning sensation again. Bella swallowed back feeling as though she were starving and dehydrated. Croc cut her a wounded pup look. Bella patted him on the hand as she walked past. Croc watched as she went to the fridge. Bella was dying for real food. Her stomach ached as it growled. She grabbed the milk and some cereal and blended it up with a wrinkled nose.

Once she was done she went to drink it. It made the burning in her cheeks worse. She threw the cup down in defeat and whimpered out covering her mouth. Croc paced around anxiously as he continued to observe. Bella kept trying different things, but everything either hurt or taste rancid. Out of frustration she started throwing everything out of the fridge. She then sunk to the floor in defeat. Bella brought her legs up to her chest.

Croc growled at Joker as he showed up an hour later. Bella was still out cold by the fridge.

"What's with you Croc ole boy?"

Croc picks Joker up and shoves him into the kitchen. Like placing a doll into a toy house. Joker rolls his eyes and aims his gun at Croc.

"Watch it I'll make luggage out of you!"

Croc smashes his hand up against the wall. Shaking the entire area.

"Haha oh you know I didn't mean it!" Joker laughs and puts his gun away.

He tilts his head upon the scene before him. Bella sprung out on the floor surrounded by the mess she'd made.

"Hmmm…"

Joker steps over the items and crouches down.

"Wake up Marie!" He calls out.

He grabs her wrists and Bella automatically jumps awake and put a knife to his throat. Her eyes were crazed and she dug the blade in deep enough it was cutting into him.

He sighs.

"Are you trying to make me want to fuck your brains out?!"

Bella brings down her blade. Joker takes out his kerchief and wipes the blood from the knick she'd put on his neck. He then scoops her up and places her on the counter.

"CLEAN THIS UP!" Joker demanded the henchmen.

They hurriedly began to clean up Bella's mess. Practically knocking each other down trying to get it cleaned up.

Joker licked the stitches on her face. He then makes her drink a blended up banana and yogurt all that was left and still good.

"Hmmm…" He slightly tilted his head as if in thought.

He randomly flipped her over his shoulder and took her to the bedroom. Joker tried to hand her pills and water over. She knocked them out of his hand. He grabbed her chin.

"That's enough Marie. Take the fucking pills or I'll shove them down your throat sweetheart!"

Bella roughly grabs him by the collar of his jacket. She starts beating on his chest as hard as she can. Joker nods and takes out his gun. He places it in her hand. He places the barrel right to his heart and stares her down. There are no words for either, Joker simply waits for it. Bella takes the gun and shots at the picture of herself on the wall. She shoots out her eyes nose and mouth. She hands the gun back to Joker. Joker takes her to the bathroom and props her on the counter. He takes out some makeup and starts fixing up her face. He starts with some white makeup covering her entire face. He then puts black eye shadow on her eyes giving them a smokey look. He hums happily as he continues to work. He outlines her eyebrows with black eyeliner. He presses his lips together and stands back for a moment. He slightly tilts his head every now and then. He raises his brows as he grabs some red lipstick. Bella wondered to herself why Joker had all this makeup when he didn't use it. His was all natural. Still she couldn't talk not without ripping her stitches. He put on the lipstick. He opened another drawer and pulled out some green hair spray. Joker covered her eyes as he began to spray every ounce of her hair.

Joker then left her there and went to her closet. He tapped his lips with his index finger as he looked around. He grabbed his favorite purple dress and stepped back out. Joker helped her down from the counter and helped get her into the dress. Once he was finished he grew rock hard as he gazed upon her. He twirled her around and had her face the mirror.

"Now that my dear Marie is art!"

He kissed along her shoulders and glanced back into the mirror.

"I always knew we were meant to be! HAHA!"

He twirls her around and dips her.

"OH the fun we're going to have! I can't wait sweetheart! I absolutely can't wait! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA wooooooooooo!"


	11. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 11

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then review.

Couple months later…

Bella sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She took the knife Joker had given her. She flinched with each stitch she snipped. Once she got to the last stitch she covered her mouth for a moment. Bella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. After she opened them once again she began to remove the black thread from her lips. She then ran her fingers along the scars. They were opposite of Joker's whereas his was a permanent smile. Hers was sad literally. She just sat there for a few moments staring into the mirror. She blinked a few times and came her feet. Bella went to the kitchen, where she ate and drank herself to oblivion. She'd lost 10 pounds during her liquid diet. She'd gone through an entire bottle of wine and was on her second one.

Joker returned from a job and saw the food and wine about the table. Bella was three sheets to the wind. She staggered around the kitchen. They eyed one another as she sipped from a bottle of wine. Joker slowly approached her. He ran his fingers along her scars. He took the bottle of wine from her hand and downed the rest of the contents. Once he was done he tossed the empty bottle across the room. He then licked upon her scars. From there he fanatically kissed her. Joker lifted her up against the wall, high enough that he brought her legs over his shoulders. She wore nothing but a pair of panties and green tank top. He pulled her panties to the side as his cock grew anxious ready to come out and play as he tongued her pussy. He bathed it thoroughly with his tongue. Her fingers pulled at his hair in ecstasy. He lays her down on the kitchen table.

"Give me a show Marie sweetheart. I wanna hear you purr when you play with that little pussy of yours."

He ripped her tank top open and took a few steps back. Bella slide in a couple fingers and slightly bucked her hips into the air. Joker nodded and grabbed himself a chair. He sat back and undid his pants. He gritted his teeth.

"Fucking scream for me Marie. You know daddykins likes it when you do." He scolds and strokes himself even harder as she obeys his demand.

"Hmmm…" He moans out as he witnesses the evidence of her climax all over her fingers.

"Jack please."

He comes to his feet and makes his way over. Joker takes her fingers into his mouth licking each one of them clean. He then places his dick into her mouth.

"Make daddykins feel good."

Joker begins to fucking her mouth.

"That's right keep sucking. My little princess loves my cock doesn't she?"

He pulls out of her mouth and comes across her breasts.

"Lick it up Marie."

He watches with a smirk as she licks the come of her tits.

"Good girl."  
He lifts his eyes towards her.

"You like being my personal slut don't you."  
"Jack!"  
He has a good laugh at this.

"OH Marie my dear you truly are a riot."

She hops off the table and hits him on the arm.

"Behave or you'll have to be punished!" He growls.

She starts laughing and Joker freezes. She stops and swallows back at the look he was giving her. Bella covers her mouth and looks to the ground. Joker reached over and cupped her chin. It wasn't what Bella thought. She feared Black Mask might've been right after all. That wasn't it though. Bella hadn't laughed since before the incident. It struck something within Joker. He dipped her as though they were dancing.

"Get dressed princess we're going out!"

Bella nods and rushes out of the room. Joker reached to his heart as she left the room. He rolled his eyes and shook whatever it was off. Bella came out of the room after a few more minutes. Joker was kicked back on his throne. He cocked a brow her way and shook a scolding finger upon her.

"No, no Marie… Wrong outfit! And you don't even have your makeup on!"

He sighs with hindrance and hops down from the throne. He takes her hand leading her back to the room and into the bathroom. Joker begins to fix her up with the green hairspray, makeup, the works, and he does her red lipstick last and has it trail down her scars. Joker heads into the closet and grabs one of her short purple skirts, a green corset, and purple blazer. He brings them to her and says nothing as he exits the room again. He grabs her high heeled purple boots and purple and green stripped knee high stockings. Yet again he hums to himself as he helps her get ready. Once he's done he stands behind her in the mirror and rests his head against her shoulder.

"Now you're ready my dear, unless I say otherwise. This is what you're to wear from now on. Do we have an understanding Marie sweetheart? You're Joker's princess time to act the part."

He kisses along her neck nipping her every once in a while.

"Hmmmm…" He moans as he runs his hand up her skirt.

He places her gun in her usual area and gets her set up like usual. He twirls her around afterword and glanced her over. Bella wraps her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He grins as his hands are along her waist.

"Things ought to get much more interesting! Hahahahaaaaaa! Oh I can't wait."

He takes her hand and practically drags her out Funhouse.

"Load it up boys!"

"Where are we going Jack?" Bella whispered once they were in the back of the limo.

"Tell me Marie, are you a fan of art?!"

She looks upon him oddly.

"Um yeah I suppose."

He pulls her into his lap.

"We're going to make art tonight!"

Joker's men park a few blocks away at a nearby garage.

"Stay put boys. It's just the lady and I tonight."

Joker opens the door and takes her hand they stay within the shadows as they make their way throughout Gotham to the art museum. She didn't know though that Joker had already set everything up. He had henchmen already inside. The doors opened and Joker rushed her on inside. The henchmen locked everything up. All kinds of different paints were set out like a buffet line, amongst other things such as bats, hammers, fighting sticks, guns and knives. Bella turned to Joker with a puzzled look.

"This is one of Gotham's most beloved art museums. Lots of money has gone into this very museum. Works of Picasso, The four famous turtles and my personal favorite…" He points upon a painting of Dante's Inferno. "That one my precious pet is not to be touched. Everything else, skies the limit!" He motions for one of the henchmen to start some sort of CD player. The Blue Danubel Waltz begins to play. Joker places a red paintbrush into Bella's hand. And dances with her towards one of the paintings. It was of a man and woman dancing ironically enough. He used her hand to paint a mustache on the woman and breasts on the man.

He then twirled her around leading her to another painting. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed along her neck.

"What should we do with this one my dear?"

It was the Mona Lisa. Bella tilted her head a bit, further exposing her neck to him. His hot breath ran down her neck. She motioned for one of the henchmen to hand her a painting board. It had several colors to it. She looked to be in deep thought as she began painting her new face amongst the Mona Lisa's. The scars, the hair, and the makeup.

"Hmmm still she doesn't do you justice."

Joker took the brush and board from her hold. He added a few of his own touches and when he was done he wrote across the Mona Lisa's chest Joker's! Just as he had when he took Bella's virginity… And there it was again… Bella smiled and laughed. To anyone else with the new scars on her face it only made her look completely demonic and insane. To Joker however lust washed over him completely. He found himself feeling more possessive. She was his to claim no one else had better even look upon his princess! Somehow it felt even more set in stone. There was no way he was ever letting her go. No matter how much she kicked and screamed. He was keeping her. A smile came over his face in thought. Now if he could only have Batman in his clutch his life would be complete. His two favorite and biggest obsessions in this world. Bella continued to giggle off and on as she destructed the area around them and painted to her heart's desire. Joker died in laughter as she even painted one of the henchmen to match the background of another painting.

"HAHAHAHAAAA! I do believe we've found your true calling. You my dear Marie are an artist!"

Joker makes his way over and paints a cock across the henchmen's face and made it look as though it were squirting across his face. The other henchmen laughed. Bella however walked up to one of the ones laughing and gave him a set of breasts. She winked and slapped his cheek playfully afterword. She and Joker took the bats and hammers to all the statues and sculptures throughout the building. Bella began to loosen up even more. Her smile was utterly genuine she was having the time of her life. Joker laughed along with her as they made their way through each room. The danced, drank, and destroyed every bit of art in the museum. Except for the Dante's Inferno… In which Bella had one of the henchmen sneak off with as a gift for Joker.

Before much longer sirens were heard. Joker flipped her over his shoulder and quickly darted off to an area he'd already prepared for an escape route. Killer Croc was already waiting for them. He took Bella from Joker's hold and placed her on his shoulder.

"Croc! How many times must we go through this! Hand me back my squeeze!" Joker reaches out for Bella.

Croc takes off ignoring Joker.

"CROC OLE BOY, YOU'RE MAKING ME QUITE ANGRY!"

Joker hears Bella giggling.

"Hmmm, you're only encouraging him! You know you're going to be punished severely!"

Croc turns back to Joker and lets out a roar. Joker sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Sweetie, can you keep it down mommy and daddy are having a conversation!"

"NO punishing crunchy meat!" Croc bellows furiously.

"But she likes it…" Joker says honestly looking confused.

Joker sighs and licks his scars.

"Papa's gonna do some spanking…" He grumbles under his breath as they head back.

 

They'd done their share of jobs as time proceeded. Word of Joker and his princess were spreading across Gotham. Both were greatly feared. Some even feared Bella far worse than Joker. No one ever knew for sure when she was going to snap or defend you. Together they were the good and bad cop of criminals. Whereas Joker had no real conscience Bella still had some of hers. She would often catch Joker in the act of something she didn't agree with. However… there were a few times she took care of the matter when the person pushed her too far over the edge. Taking a life was no new thing to Bella now. No longer did she cringe or seem bothered by it. Still there were times she didn't feel it necessary to kill certain civilians. She felt some were more deserving of death or torture than others. This is where she and Joker locked horns often enough. Though Joker would never admit it, Bella usually always got her way when it came to whose life was worth saving. It pissed Joker off to no end. He never understood why he agreed, but he would. He felt this odd need to keep her happy. Then again when the tables were turned and she was the one taking a life or doing the torture. Joker walked around with a permanent hard on. Nothing turned him on more than watching his princess in action. In fact their sex lives had become even more heated. Working alongside of her drove him even madder than he already was. It got to the point where he couldn't stand to do a job without her. So he constantly had her tagging along.

It wasn't just about robbing places and destruction. It was about terrorizing whoever got in their way. Spreading the fear of Joker about the city. Putting on a show! Joker always wanted to be in the spotlight. He only allowed Bella to merely glimmer alongside of him. Days became weeks, weeks became months before either of them realized it. They'd been together raising havoc for over a year now. Irritatingly enough for Joker anyhow Killer Croc never left her side. He would only return to the sewers every so often, but he wouldn't be gone for longer than a week. He'd always return like a loyal pup by Bella's side. Joker constantly was trying to find ways of making him leave, but there was no having it. Killer Croc was here to stay.

At times Croc and Bella would go out on their own and raise some hell. The image of her on his shoulder spread throughout Gotham they feared this duo just as much as she and Joker. Often enough she'd just let Croc have his fun as she crossed her legs and would kick back on his shoulders. Bella though was nowhere near the killers Croc and Joker were. Often enough she would occasionally bring out their softer sides. Bella only killed when she deemed it truly necessary. She just wasn't a big fan of taking lives. Now torturing…? She was the queen of this. Another thing that would rile Joker up. He loved watching her make someone sweat, scream, and cry.

 

Joker paced the area of his throne. He hadn't seen Bella in over 48 hours now. She'd been in her lab he'd set up for her. He was beginning to get moody and antsy. She was more like an addiction of his now. He couldn't stand it. Croc was gnawing on one of the henchmen and leaning against one of the walls the warehouse. He used the bone of the henchman's legs to pick at his teeth when he was done.

Joker sighed and loosened his tie. He'd had enough of being ignored. He growled under his breath and headed into the lab.

Joker peered over the corner. Bella was in her lab coat, glasses, high heels, her hair was up in a ponytail, but it was frizzy and a mess.

"Hmmm…" Joker hummed to himself growing aroused.

Cages of rats were about the area. She'd some sort of chemical testing going and the works. She was deep into whatever she was working on. Pictures of her progress were hung about the walls in order of her failures to her success. Joker continued to look on as Bella took down her hair. She ran her fingers through it letting her hair flow freely about her shoulders. She took off the black reading glasses. Bella tiredly rubbed her eyes. She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes for a moment. Joker quietly made his way over. He sat upon her desk and looked around the room. She'd fallen asleep in her chair. Joker took it upon himself to dig through a few of her things to see what had been occupying her time away from him! He should always come FIRST! He growled in thought. He begin to realize she was working on the titan again. From the looks of things she'd managed to keep the last strand she used in the last batch of rats for over 33 hours now. She'd recorded every attempt she'd had. Joker opened one of the cages and picked up one of the rats. It's eyes were green and it had grown triple the size it looked as though it were more like a nutria now. Joker held it up by the scruff of it's neck. He looked back towards Bella.

"Haha! Could it be? Did my little princess figure it out?!"

The rat whips it's head around and bites the shit out of Joker's wrist. Joker flings it against the wall furiously. Bella's eyes shot open. She saw the splatter mark against the wall and her latest project laying on the ground. She gritted her teeth and came to her feet.

"NO!" She scolded and rushed up to the dead rat.

"DAMMIT!"

She scoops up Joker's mess bitterly.

"Why?!"

He shrugs.

"It bit me!"

She growls under her breath.

"I worked hard on this Jack! You just destroyed over 34 hours of progress. Now I have to start all over!"

Joker shook his head and yanked her up by one arm.

"Not right now you're not!"

She jerks out of his hold.

"Marie…" He hisses in warning.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to go nosing through my work and destroying what I've already done?!"

Joker's eyes become dark and menacing. He reaches over and literally flips her over his shoulder.  
"Jack!"  
He ignores her and carries her out of the room. She kicks and hits at his back. Joker carries her to the bedroom. He slams their door shut. Joker then tosses her on the bed. He makes his way to the bed and cuffs her to the headboard.

"Jack…what are you…"

He growls at her and points upon her irately.  
"You've been a very bad girl Marie!" He slightly pulls at her hair and roughly kisses her.

"You are mine! I don't like being ignored!"

He takes out his knife and uses it to tear at her clothing. He runs the cold steel of the blade along her neck, chest, and torso, just enough to send her chills. He then licks the tip of the blade and stabs the knife through the nightstand beside their bed. Joker unzips his pants and takes himself out.

He positions himself over her and grips the headboard with one hand. He uses the other to place himself into her mouth. Joker says nothing. Bella squirms about rubbing her thighs together. Joker moans and swells up greatly in her mouth. He was very backed up he'd been dying for release.

"Fucking suck it Marie! Make daddykins feel good. When I come you will swallow it all and remember who you belong to!"

It didn't take Joker long to get off. He wasn't used to going this long without release. As to his rotten mood, since Bella had come into the picture he was used to endless sex. He takes himself out of her mouth.

"Thattaya girl."  
Still Bella continued to rub her thighs together. Joker too notice and smirked.

"Is someone having a bit of trouble?"

She nodded.

"Hmmmm…"

He tucks himself away and zips himself back up then zips his pants. He winks upon her as he straightens his tie. He adjusts his suit in the mirror.

"Let this be a lesson Marie. I'm not to be ignored!"

Her jaw drops as he exits the room leaving her as she was and still cuffed to the bed.

"Jack!" She shouted.  
He smiled as he pulled the door shut and walked away.

"JACK!" She growled out furiously.

She could hear him dying in laughter as he walked about the Funhouse.

"YOU ASS!" Of course that only made him laugh harder.

A few hours later Joker returned to the room. She was sound asleep with her hands above her head still cuffed to the bed. Only Jack had taken over now. He shook his head and gently undid her cuffs. He lay her arms by her sides. He kissed one of her hands like a gentleman would. But even Jack couldn't help, but to grow aroused by the beauty before him. Only as time progressed, jack making himself more known, his feelings were growing deeper and deeper. He found himself wanting things that Joker would never want. Ideas poured through his mind. Things he knew that he could never truly have. Jack felt robbed. Jack hovered over Bella and gently kissed her lips. He merely lowered himself down and laid against her chest.

Bella woke to this. She took in a confused breath, but nevertheless she ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed the top of his head knowing it was Jack now. She could always tell the difference. Over time Bella had just grown to accept both men, even when she wasn't sure who would appear from one minute to the next. After a few more minutes Joker lifted his head, only it was still Jack. A single look was all it took for her to know. She cupped his cheek with her hand. Jack kissed it and shut his eyes momentarily. Little was she aware that all hell was about to break loose. Jack had just made love to her he took his time paying attention to every part of her body. Neither said a word just enjoyed one another's embrace. Both softly moaned out as Bella arched off the bed. He stroked himself within her and could feel her juices soaking his cock. Right after Jack came he kissed her lips and pulled out. He then leaned into her ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words she never dreamed in a million years she'd hear him say that. Unfortunately, Joker heard it as well. Bella gasped out as he flew off the bed as though he'd been thrown. Jack pulled at his hair trying to keep Joker's anger at bay. He began to destruct the entire room. She jumped as he threw whatever he could get his hands on. He looked to her with complete desperation.

"RUN!" He literally cried out on top of his lungs.

Bella's eyes widened.

"Bella darling, run!" Her jaw dropped he'd never called her that before.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. Bella took off running.

 

Batman watched over Gotham from one of the high rises. He was just about to call it a night as he fired off his grapple. Only he picked up the sound of nearby alarms going off. He turned that direction and took off.

He lurked within the shadows of a nearby jewelry store. The alarms were still going off yet there was Bella perched up on one of the glass display cases of engagement rings. Her legs were crossed as she was trying a few on and glancing upon them on her finger. For each one she didn't like she'd toss about the ground. A bottle of Jack sat beside her. She'd been downing it straight from the bottle. Bella had broken into another store before this. She had her hair and makeup done like usual. Her finger nails were painted green to match her buttoned blouse. Instead of a blazer she wore a purple vest over her blouse. She wore her usual tight purple skirt, knee high boots and she was wearing green knee high stockings with purple polka dots today. She kicked her feet about as though a child would.

"Do you always spy on vulnerable women?" He hears her say softly.

He swallowed back and stepped out of the shadows.

"Something tells me you're hardly vulnerable."

She shrugs and hops down from the counter.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She stumbles around with the bottle of Jack in her hand.

She growls out and shoots the alarm system.

"Finally, damn that's annoying."

"I think it's time you came with me. We can get you some help."

Bella starts to laugh so hard she reaches to her gut in laughter.

"Thanks, but no thanks Bats. I remember all too well, how you help others. I'm not going back there."

She waves her gun about the air and continues to drink.

Batman raises his hands in the air and starts to slowly approach her.

"Not so fast dark knight. You just stay right there."

She aims her gun directly upon him.

"I wonder what he'd think if it was me that took your miserable life."

Batman raised his brows on this.

"You see if I aim for your mouth. There's no armor there. You're as good as dead."  
"That's not who you are. You're not like him. And you don't have to be! Let me help you."

He narrowed his eyes upon the scars on her face. He grimaced and shook his head.

"What has he done to you?"

Bella keeps her gun aimed at him. She walks a complete circle around him.

"He'd either be really PISSED or happy as hell when I bring you to him with a big red fucking bow!"

"NO!" Batman shouts as Batgirl crashes through the glass.

Bella automatically fires her gun at Batgirl. Batgirl falls to the ground. Bella rolls her eyes and makes her way over to Batgirl. She checks her over and feels for a pulse.  
"She'll live. She's just going to be…"

Bella gasps out as Batgirl tazed her. She grits her teeth as she comes to her knees.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Bella shouts and takes her bottle of Jack across Batgirl's face.

She fights to get feeling back in her left arm. She socks Batgirl in the face afterword and pins her up against the wall. Batman yanks her off Batgirl. Police now surrounded the area. Commissioner Gordon was on the loud speaker.

"And that's my cue it's been fun wonder twins!" Bella calls out and fires the grapple gun she'd managed to steal from Batgirl during their confrontation.

She takes off running about the rooftops of Gotham. Batman and Batgirl chase after her.

"Sir, I got the target in range." One of the officers declares.

Commissioner Gordon nodded.

"Then take it! Don't let her out of sight!"

The cop nods and fires. Batman quickly swoops down and catches her before she hits the ground. He instantly puts pressure on the bullet wound.

"Dammit." Batman uttered as she began to cough up blood.

She reached up and desperately grabbed Batman by the collar of his suit.

"Tell Jack I love him too."

Batman said nothing he merely nodded.

 

"Boss you might want to see this."

Joker lifts his eyes towards the TV in the throne room as one of his henchmen turn on the news. He had his head rested upon his fist. That changed quickly as he jumped to his feet. He wasn't the only one watching either. He and Killer Croc stared at the screen in disbelief. They all watched as Bella being chased down by Batman and Batgirl. Once they witnessed her being shot down and falling from the high rise, Killer Croc ripped the TV from the wall and threw it across the room.

Joker shut his eyes and staggered back for a moment. He began to laugh. He came down to his knees as he continued to laugh. Killer Croc stormed out of the Funhouse he headed straight for the policemen responsible and began his own killing spree. Joker on the other hand, came back up with gritted teeth. He looked towards the painting (Dante's Inferno) Bella had given him. Murderous intentions flowed throughout his veins. He stepped out of his lair and looked up to the sky. The bat signal was in the air.

"You're not worth it anymore…" Joker hissed.

 

Bella blinks a few times gathering her surroundings. The room she was in was brightly lit. The walls and ceramic flooring were solid white. Bella turned to see a woman in a white leather recliner. She smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Hello…"  
Bella sat up and looked around. She winced in pain as she saw the bandage around her stomach. Bella was in orange prison scrubs and bare foot. The blonde haired woman pushed up her glasses and crossed her legs. She was very pretty, Bella thought to herself. The woman leaned back in her seat and was jotting something down on a clipboard.

"Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, my name is Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel."  
Bella swallows back the back of her throat felt parched. The woman came to her feet and sat next to Bella. She handed her a glass of water.

"Um thank you…" Bella said after she drank what seemed to be the best glass of water she'd ever had in her life.

"Don't mention it. Would you like some more?"

"Yes please." Bella said reaching to her tummy where she'd been shot.  
The Dr. sighs as Bella drinks three more glasses.

"I told them they were giving you too heavy of a dosage, but they claim you're dangerous." She looks upon Bella as if in thought.

"But you don't seem like the dangerous type. Believe me I've met dangerous. You're just not it. They think I'm crazy to allow you in here without protection. But my sessions are private. Anything you say will remain between us and in this room."

The Dr. comes back to her feet. She makes her way back to her recliner and leans back. She sticks the end of her pen in her mouth.

"Where am I?"

"Arkham Asylum."  
Bella groans out in misery.

"Again?" She sighs.

"Thanks Bats. The idiot can't take a hint."

The Dr. looks upon her oddly, but nods.

"I wanted to speak with both of you alone first. Then we will begin our actual sessions."

"Both?"

The woman smiles warmly.

"Well, you are Joker's girl are you not?"

Bella's heart did this dropping thing.

"He… He's here?"

The Dr. nods yet again.

"Yes Ms. Swan, it seems you both must've caused some stir the last time you were here. They've tightened security significantly."

"Like that's going to stop him." Bella says with a mischievous smile.

The Dr. continued to write off and on in her memo pad.

"Seems Batman finally got a hold of you both."

Bella dies in laughter.

"Now that's pretty funny!"

"And why is that Ms. Swan?"

"Just how much time do we have Dr. Quinzel?"

"All the time you need hun."

Bella smiles and lays back down on the sofa.

"Then you're in for one hell of a ride Dr."

The Dr. smiles in return.

"Oh, I'm counting on it Ms. Swan."


	12. Three's Company

Chapter 12

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read and then review. 

"And how does that make you feel Ms. Swan?"

Bella softly giggles and crosses her legs.

"Mad…"

"Mad?" Dr. Quinzel inquires.

Bella nods.

"Does a lot of things that Joker does make you mad?"

"Very…" She says with a smile.

Bella bites her lower lip in thought and stares at the ceiling.

"Then why do you think it is you stay by his side?"

"Haven't you been listening Dr. Quinzel?" Bella sighs as if slightly annoyed.

"Why yes of course!"

Bella rises and maneuvers herself to sitting position.

"Not very well or you wouldn't have to ask me that!"

Dr. Quinzel takes in a breath. She takes her glasses off and narrows her eyes upon Bella.

"I've upset you?"

Bella sighs and folds her arms about her chest.

"I meant nothing by it. I merely wanted to know why you think …"  
"I heard you. I don't like repeating myself Dr. Quinzel. You seem to have a horrible habit in asking questions you've already asked me. Perhaps it would be best to go over your notes rather than ending up repeating yourself."

"I do apologize, Ms. Swan. It's just that this is our third visit and I've yet to get Joker in here as well. We haven't even got to the surface yet with you. You haven't even begun to open up about your life before Joker."

Bella nods and comes to her feet. Dr. Quinzel watches as she paces the room.

"What's going through your mind right now?"

"How much I want to get the fuck out of here."

Dr Quinzel nods.

"That's to be understandable."

"As to your earlier comment, what's there to know? Everyone is dead. Why rehash something I don't wish to? What is the point?"  
"To help you."

"Help? Helping me?! You think that forcing someone to relive something they never wish to relive again is helping?! What kind of a doctor are you?!"

"I'm only trying to help. Ms. Swan I've reason to believe that you don't belong here. You're the sanest person here in Arkham Asylum. I do not agree with their decision on this. If I could prove otherwise Ms. Swan I can help you, but in order to do that you have to help me."

Bella looks to be in thought. She tilts her head a bit and slowly turns back towards Dr. Quinzel.

"You really think you could get me out of here?"

Dr. Quinzel smiles and places her glasses back on.

"Yes Ms. Swan I truly believe so."

"Very well… ask away!" Bella says with a mischievous grin.

 

"And how does that make you feel?"

Joker raises his brows and giggles a bit.

"Horny… HAHA!"

Dr. Quinzel sighs with frustration.

"Horny?"

"Why yes! Very much so!"  
"Why don't you try to dig a little deeper than that? Doesn't Marie mean a bit more to you?"

He shrugs.

"I do want to hit her sometimes."

Dr. Quinzel looks to him in disbelief.

"Have you hit her?!"

"Ummm no. I don't believe so."  
"Why do you think that is?"

"You know… I'm no quite sure! HAHAHAHAAAA! She most certainly deserves it! The little hmmm…. Where is my little princess anyhow? You've yet to bring her to me as promised!"

"Just a couple more sessions and then we can begin the couple's therapy."

Joker snarls back.

"But I want my princess now!"

"I can see that." Dr. Quinzel says seeing how he had a raging hard on and he wasn't even attempting to hide it.

"Hehehe… hmmmm…"

"What would you have done if Marie had indeed died?"  
Joker grits his teeth together and his eyes become dark.

"I'd have Guano Breath and his little Batwhore hung, quartered, and drawn and I'd make certain that everyone that resided in Gotham watched, women, men, and children!"  
"It sounds to me as if you love Marie."

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaa! Love? No, no my dear Dr. Quinzel she merely entertains me! She makes things so much more interesting. She makes daddykins feel good."  
"Daddykins?" Dr. Quinzel questions with raised brows.

He nods as if that answers her question. He begins to fidget as if bored.

"Tell me about Jack Napier."

He snaps a look towards her.

"How do you know that name doctor?"

"It's right here in your files."  
"My files?! I have files! HAHA! FILES! OOHHH WHAT DO THEY SAY?!"

"That you are Jack Napier. That you had a horrible accident."

Joker looks down to his pants.  
"Well I'm no Jack Napier, but I just might have an accident if I don't get to see my Marie soon!" He says with a darkened tone and pokes at his hard cock with his finger.

"That's not going away."

 

"And how are you today Ms. Swan?"

Bella shrugs and takes her seat.

"Still in this shit hole."

"I'm still working on that." Dr. Quinzel says with a slight giggle.

Bella narrows her eyes upon the doctor as she could have sworn she winked at her. Bella clears her throat in thought.

"And what is it you're thinking about Dr. Quinzel?"

She lifts her eyes towards Bella.

"Aren't I supposed to ask the questions?"

Bella smiles.

"Can't a patient wonder about her doctor's thoughts? You know so much about me. I've even told you about my family and key events in my life that no one else knows. Yet I know nothing of you. It hardly seems fair. You seem like a very intelligent woman. Why on earth would you choose to treat mentally instable people?"  
"Very well, I find it a challenge. Something about most of my cases intrigues me."  
"Do I intrigue you?"

"Very much so, in fact I dare say I look forward to your sessions the most. I've never met anyone quite like you Ms. Swan."

"Bella."

"Pardon?"  
"Just Bella is fine drop that whole Ms. Swan crap."

"Very well behind these doors I'm Harleen."

"Harleen huh?"

She nods.

"What if I called you Harley?" Bella said in a rather sultry like tone and paid close attention to the doctor's reaction.

Sure enough Bella smiled and nodded to herself. She lay down on the couch.

"Harley?" The doctor asked in a rather quivery voice.

"Oh yes, I do believe it suits you."

Harley takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes.

"Well Bella, between us girls why do you love a man that doesn't love you in return?"

The doctor had put her notes down and stopped recording. Bella noticed this and rolled over facing Harley.

"Jack does love me."

"But Jack is no longer there Bella."

Bella smiles.

"Yes he is. I see him all the time."

"Bella, I've been treating Joker as well. Jack Napier is long gone. Joker doesn't love you and he never will. Why must you torment yourself?"

"Oh my, someone's breaking the rules aren't we doctor?"

Harley takes in a breath.

"Jack's not going to appear for you Harley… He belongs to me. Jack Napier is mine and I am his."

"But you're Joker's princess."

"Yes that too."

"How do you do it? How do you give yourself to two men? One that doesn't even exist? You're such a beautiful young lady Bella. Don't you feel you deserve better?"

"Just imagine doctor. Don't you ever get tired of the same ole same ole everyday? Let me guess you have a couple of cats at home. You have a cup of coffee and a bran muffin in the morning. Even after your third cup of coffee you still feel run down. You're bored and don't even know why. You don't have a boyfriend, husband, or children because your job is your life. You don't have time for anything else. Nevertheless you do the same thing every day. You might change it up a little or might even meet some interesting clients. I'm sure their stories are pretty crazy." Bella rises and sits up. She leans further out towards Harley.

"Don't you wish at times you were the client? Don't you wish you were crazy enough to be interesting? That's why you do this isn't it doctor? You're so sick and tired of the same old shit that you wish to live through us crazies in here and the only way to do that is to come to work every day. To leave that boring roach invested apartment you call home. So you can come here and live through us!"

Bella smiled noticing how Harley was breathing rather hard. She undid the top button to her smoky gray blouse and ran her fingers along the collar.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're referring to. I'm here to help people, ones such as yourself that do not belong here."

"Of course you don't."

 

"I'm growing very impatient doctor. You see I want my squeeze and I want her now! You keep telling me that we are almost done! I've answered all your questions! If I don't see my little princess soon you and I are going to have some issues." Joker declares with a sneer.

The doctor sighs.

"I've your first session set up for tomorrow."

"My squeeze will be there?!"

"Yes sir."

He smiles and lies on the couch.

"Then ask away."

"Where's Jack?"

"There is no Jack. I do believe we've discussed this before."

"I really wish to talk to Jack Napier."

Joker shoots up and grabs her coffee table and tosses it across the room. He then grabs Dr. Quinzel by the collar of her shirt. The guards rush in about to put a stop to it. She shoots out her hand.

"It's ok… We're ok here aren't we Joker? You're going to want to see your princess tomorrow."

He snarls upon her. Joker places her back down. He even straightens out Dr. Quinzel's collar and pecks her on the check.

"Of course!" He says rather chipper like.

Dr. Quinzel takes in a breath of relief and sends the guards back out.

Once she's done with her session with Joker she goes and talks to the guards.

"Starting tomorrow I want no more surveillance in my room! My sessions are private!"

"It's for your own safety doctor." One of them says.

"And I signed a waiver! I know the dangers. But I also respect my patients' privacy. I mean it no more! If I die in there I die! But I will not have you all storming in anymore!"

"He could have killed you."  
"He needs to know he can trust me! That what he says is between us! How is he going to trust me if the moment something goes wrong, you all burst my fucking door down?! NO MORE! Or I'll have your jobs! I signed a waiver for a reason and you all had better abide by it. You do your job and I'll do mine!"

 

Couple session first day…

"Hello Ms. Swan how are we today?"  
Bella smiles and makes her way over. Only she surprises Harley by sitting in her lap.

"I love this top where'd you get it?!"

Bella tries to look for a tag. Harley goes to clear her throat and tell her that Joker was on her way. Only Bella's breasts were right in Harley's face as Bella searched for the tag to her blouse. The door opened and Joker stepped inside.

"Marie my dear, what are you doing?"

Bella quickly turns back with a smile. The guards pull the door shut.

"Playing…" She says happily and kicks her feet about.

"Hmmm…" He groans.

Joker makes his over and yanks Bella out of Harley's lap. Harley's jaw drops as Joker immediately take his cock out and jerks Bella's pants down. She knew she should stop them and say something about how they couldn't do that. But Bella was right in her face as Joker bent her over. Joker spanked Bella.

"You belong to me Marie!" He growls out and slams himself inside her.

He pulls at her hair as he starts fucking her.

"Who do you belong to Marie?!" He demands through gritted teeth.  
"Joker!"

Harley found herself in literal heat and didn't understand it. It wasn't Joker though that had her riled up the most. The more she was around Bella the more fascinated she became. In fact Harley was beginning to grow her own little obsession. She spent hours on end listening to Bella's sessions, looking over her pictures, she wouldn't call in no matter what on days that she knew Bella was going to have a session. Harley rubbed her thighs together and stared at Bella's cleavage as Joker continued to fuck her.

Joker growled out furiously and Bella looked to Harley in shock. Harley kissed her and was grabbing at her breasts. Joker hurriedly finished so he could get off. He was turned on by what he'd witness. However Bella was HIS! NO ONE WAS GOING TO HAVE WHAT WAS HIS!

"Fuck Marie you're being a very bad girl! Papa's going to fucking spank you! KNOCK THAT OFF!"

He comes and continues to stroke himself within her tight little pussy. He then forces Bella back up.  
"I'll let it slide this once because it was a woman! You made my dick fucking hard as hell. But you won't ever do that again! Do we have an understanding?!"

Bella goes to try and explain in his ear however he reached over backhanded Harley.

"MARIE IS MINE! You don't touch her unless I give you permission and I did not! She's my squeeze get your own!"

"We could share…"

Bella's jaw drops and her eyes widen. She covers her mouth quickly though as she started to giggle. Joker snaps back towards Bella.

"MINE! YOU'RE MINE! JOKER DOESN'T SHARE HIS TOYS!"

Bella slowly approaches Joker. She runs her hand along his chest. Bella grabs him by the collar and starts to obsessively kiss him. He moans into her mouth and grabs her ass. Bella then leans into his ear and whispers while stroking his cock through his scrubs.

"Jack baby, I need you to trust me. You too Joker baby… I'm getting us out of here."

"Hmmm…"

He gets a handful of her hair and roughly kisses her again. He then looks her in the eyes.

"Does my little princess want to play?" He whispers in return.

She nods.

"Very well… daddykins can play just this once." Bella gasps out as he scoops her up.

He sits on the couch and places Bella in his lap. Harley rubs her jaw but then adjust herself.

Bella keeps her eyes locked onto Harley. Joker begins to play along. He starts off by kissing along Bella's shoulders. Harley tried to focus on the questions she needed to be asking, but couldn't. She crossed her legs and pushed up her glasses. Joker began to run his fingers along Bella's crotch and her hips were gyrating along with the motion. Joker grinned while seeing Harley's reaction.

"Like what you see?" He uttered and continued to toy with Harley by molesting Bella right in front of her.

"She likes to be called Harley." Bella says in a sultry tone and winks at the doctor.

"Is that right? Harley huh? I think my princess want's to take you for a ride. Haha! A ride! Oohhh! Well Harley, you like my little princess?"

Harley swallows back.  
"What happened earlier was very unprofessional of me. I do apologize. Um, let's just get to the session!"

"Hmmm. Session? But that's so boring… I haven't seen my squeeze in quite some time doctor. I mean as a doctor you should know I have needs. Let's just get to the questions another day shall we?"  
He lays Bella down and began to strip her down.

"You can observe that's fine take notes or record even. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

Harley tried not to watch as they went at it yet again. But she had a live porno going on and two of her favorite stars. Her eyes however stayed locked onto Bella. She wished there was a way she could get Bella to see her the way she does Joker. What she wouldn't give to have Bella touch her like that. Bella's hands ran all along Joker. Her arms and legs would wrap around him off and on and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She'd do anything even become Bella's slave. They both turned towards Harley as she let out a moan without realizing she had.

Joker laughed and went back to what he was doing. Bella winced during a certain part and he looked down. He narrowed his eyes upon the area she'd been shot.

"Hmmmm." He groaned but kept going.

Once he was done he pulled out. He looked over to Harley as he came on the area Bella was shot. Joker rose and pointed upon Harley. He was curious as to how desperate for his girl she was.

"Clean it up."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Clean my princess up, I made quite a mess."

Harley nods and grabs some tissues. He shakes his head.

"No, no with your tongue! And only the mess you're not to touch or lick anything other than my semen!"

To his great surprise, Harley obeyed. Bella looked to Joker wide eyed and raised her hands in the air letting him know she wasn't touching Harley in return. He nodded in approval and folded his arms about his chest. He grew curious as to how much they could get away with. It seemed this doctor was very obsessed with his girl. He wanted to use this to its fullest advantage such as getting them both the fuck out of Arkham Asylum. He wanted to smack the little bitch around. Yeah he was turned on. Part of Joker wanted to watch the two fuck like mad. But the mere idea also had him wanting to choke the Harley to death! In fact a lot of things about the bitch made him want to smack her around! He thought his princess got on his nerves but Harley was crossing a thin line.

Once Harley was done she looked over to Joker as if waiting for word on what to do next.

"OH I do believe things are about to get quite interesting. Very interesting indeed. Hahahahahaha!"


	13. Taste Like Pudding!

Chapter 13

I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read and then review. Thanks!

For a solid week Joker and Bella continued to play their little game. They kept it minimum with teasing and gestures at first. Joker paid close attention to Harley's reactions. He knew his princess would have Harleen Quinzel wrapped around her little finger in no time. The mere idea excited him. Yet pissed him off all the same. Once the week had come to an end however Joker was growing more impatient. He wanted out of here. He wanted his princess to himself. He needed to be out causing havoc about Gotham city. That and well Batman still had to pay! He was done with the games! Batman was no longer worth the trouble. He'd finally crossed a line and Joker had plans to get his point across! NO ONE TOUCHES HIS GIRL NO ONE!

 

"She says sweetheart you really should smile more. I love it when you smile. I still wouldn't smile. My princess doesn't like not getting her way. So she comes up to me with the very blade I gave her. My precious squeeze takes the blade and cuts me open like a jack o lantern! HAHA! Get it Marie Sweetheart a JACK o lantern?"

Bella cut him a look of surprise. Joker never ever referred to Jack. It stunned her beyond belief. It only made her wonder though if Jack himself was trying to come through. Bella smiles.

"Anyway afterword she looks me dead in the eyes. She says, why do you always have to be so serious?!"

Bella smirked at Joker's bullshit lie.

"Is that really what happened?" Harley questions Bella.

Bella shrugs.

"What can I say I'm a very creative being?"

"She most certainly is."

"And how did you get your scars?"

"I felt so horrible about what I'd done to my Jack. That I took that same blade and took punishment amongst myself. I wanted him to smile so I forced it upon him. So in return I only deemed it fair that I never smile again."

Joker leans over and licks Bella's scars.

"Neither of your stories add up you do realize this?" Harley says with slight annoyance knowing they were both full of shit.

Harley sighs as they were too busy making out.

"Bella, why don't you tell me more about this Volturi?"

Bella froze.

"I've already told you everything." She says through gritted teeth.

"I apologize. But I do feel you should talk about it some more."

"Why would I want to do that?" Bella says rather darkly.

"You said everyone that was close to you died. Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"HOW?!"

Joker smirks as Bella's eyes grew cold and dark.

"Do tell me doctor how does it help?"

Harley nervously swallows back.

"Haven't we been down this road before? You ask me one question one time and that's it. I do hate repeating myself!"

"Uh oh… now you've done it." Joker utters with amusement.

"I sat in the lap of a vampire king while he loved on me and killed off everyone that had ever entered my life!"

"If it had been my lap instead, I'd at least have offered to let you participate."

Bella and Harley's jaw drops at Joker's cruel words. He dies in laughter.

"Oh Marie my dear… it's the least I could do!"

Bella goes to slap him. Joker roughly grabs her hand and forces it back down. He pins her down on the couch.

"Think about it… and admit it. When that pathetic ex of yours met his doom, don't you wish it was at your hands instead? That you could have humiliated him the way he had you. He was an embarrassment. He couldn't live up to your expectations. He wasn't even man enough to take your virginity. Think about all the times mommy and daddy pissed you off. Your best friend everyone you watched die at one time or another had lied to you, betrayed you, or shunned you out at one time or other."

"I never wanted to them to die!" Bella shouts at him behind tears.

Joker closes his eyes for a moment as he presses a raging hard on against her, the mere idea of her taking a life. He didn't care who's made him want to fuck her right away.

"Liar, liar pants on fire. What I wouldn't give to strip away your morality Marie! It's in you I can fucking see it. Go back and think about it. Instead of his lap you're in mine. I'm devilishly handsome as always. I bring in your loved ones one by one. Only I leave it to you to decide who lives and dies. They don't even have to know it was your decision. Tell me Marie my dear? Truthfully would they all live? If I leaned into your ear… just like this." Bella gasp out as he presses himself against her even harder.

"And whispered who's next?"

"NO ONE!"

Joker growls out.

"THE TRUTH!" He shouts.

Harley goes to say something. Joker put up a single finger her way as if he already knew she was about to interrupt.

"Tell us Marie. Who lives and dies that day if you could go back?! If you were given a real choice or hand even in how it went."

Tears streamed down her face. He moaned again and licked them off her face.

"Tell me who would be first to die?!"

She swallows back as the tears continue to pour.

"Edward…"

Joker smiles in satisfaction.

"And why is that my dear?"  
"Because I hated him!"

"Hmmm and why?" Joker questioned as he kissed along her shoulders.

Harley found herself strangely aroused by this. So much so she forgotten she was supposed to be taking notes.

"He broke every promise he ever made me and turned out to be a complete coward and a pussy."

Joker chuckles as he continues to kiss her.

"How does he die Marie?" Joker hisses in longing.

"I rip off his little pencil dick and cramp it down his mouth. I duct tape his mouth shut and watch him choke to death."

Joker grins.

"Puts a whole new meaning to the phrase CHOKE ON IT! HAHA Oh I love it! NEXT!"

Bella winces.

"Next Marie!" He demands.

"Mike Newton."

"And why?"

"He was always doing annoying things like kissing me when I didn't want to be kissed. Flirting with me continuously even after I turned him down multiply. He never got the point."

"How does he die?"  
"I strap him to a chair and have every male Volturi member there humiliate him."  
"How?"

"Touching him where no man wants to be touched by another, for every time he recoils the way I used to, he's bitten and they slowly drain him to death."

Harley's jaw drops at Bella's words.

"Next."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Bella pleads.

"You're Joker's princess! You will do as you're told and answer the fucking question. WHO DIES NEXT?!"

Bella gasps back in sobs.

"Please."

"Hmmm…."  
He heatedly kissed her.

"Sir perhaps it's time you left…"

Joker cuts Harley a fucking go to hell look for interrupting him. Harley swallows back and clamps her hand over her mouth. He nods towards her in silent understanding and goes back to what he was doing.

"My mother."

Harley's eyes widen and she freezes. Joker himself stops at this. His eyes lock with Bella's. He smirks.  
"Now that one I didn't expect. Interesting…" He says behind a sneer.

"Do explain…"

"Yes please do…" Harley whispers curious as well.

"She turned her back on me the moment she married Phil. I had to leave all my friends and life back in Phoenix behind. Her and her new hubby traveled the world in luxury. While I spent my time in that shitty town. She knew I hated to be wet and cold! All it ever did was fucking rain. It wasn't long after I met fucking Edward and my life went to utter shit."

"How does she die?"

"Alone… in complete darkness. Where she will never see another face again."

Joker dies in laughter.

"It isn't funny."

"Oh yes it is! WHY I LOVE IT! IT'S BRILLIANT! SPLENDID AND DOWNRIGHT HILARIOUS! Do tell me what do you think their faces would look like if they knew you were the one that had decided their fate? That you were the one running the show all along, oh dark mistress!"

Joker gasps back.

"What would your mother think?!" He covers his mouth in fake shock.

"And would you cave the moment they begged for forgiveness? When they cry out Bella no! PLEASE SAVE ME NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Bella flinches at his words.

"If I was the one running the show, things would have been far more interesting. I'd like to meet this "king" and point out the error of his ways. He obviously knows nothing about running a show. Nor does he know anything about how to woo one such as yourself."

Harley and Bella look to Joker oddly.

"Woo?"

"Ah, yes… I do believe this Aro had some sort of feelings for you."

"That makes no sense." Bella says rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm… Think about it Marie. He let you live… He killed everyone you loved. He had you sitting in his lap as he showed you affection during so. And once he releases you he continues to keep tabs on you and controls your bank account. If that doesn't say love then what does?"

"You're sick." She hisses.

Joker grins.

"That maybe, but I'm not the one holding out."

"Holding out?" Harley questions.

Joker nods confidently.

"He's waiting… I'm just curious as to why."

"Waiting?"

"Yes, what is it with the two of you?! Are you hard of hearing?!" He snaps.

"What do you mean Jack?"

He shrugs and goes back to kissing on her.

"It seems I'm not the only one that desired a pet."

"That doesn't make sense."

"This is getting rather boring now don't you think? When do we start talking about ME again?"

Harley sighs and Bella takes in a breath of relief. She detested discussing anything about herself.

 

"And she won't let me kill them! But Jack they don't deserve to die! I'm the fucking JOKER! I WANT TO KILL! I LOVE IT ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT AND THERE'S JUST SOOO MANY WAYS ONE CAN DIE! It's quite fascinating really. The look on their faces just before it happens! Hahahahahahaaaa! It's to die for! HAHA Marie to die for!"

Bella sighs.

"If you don't truly care about what she thinks they why don't you just kill them anyway?" Harley questions with full interest.

Joker narrows his brows. He taps his fingers upon his chin.

"You know, I'm not quite sure!"

"And how does that make you feel?"  
"Hmmm…" Joker hums as he runs a hand along Bella's arm.

"Like smacking her around! Showing her who's BOSS!"

Bella's jaw dropped. He chuckles at her reaction.

"Oh Marie, my dear you know you deserve a little smack from time to time! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaa!"

"And you don't?!"

He shakes his head.

"You think you don't get on my fucking nerves?!"  
"Watch yourself Marie…" He says with a menacing tone.

"And what exactly Mr. J do to get on your nerves?"

Bella lifts her eyes towards Harley.

"Mr. J?

Harley nods.

"It's my name for Joker, since I'm not allowed to refer to him as the other…" Harley hints.

Bella smiles.

"That's right. Only I can."

Bella leans back and crosses her legs. Joker sighs as if bored.

"Tell me Harley what's your name for me?"

"Would you like a name?"

Bella nods. Joker cocks a brow Harley's way.

"Missy B perhaps?"

Bella shrugs as if indifferent.

"I suppose it'll do for now."  
"Do you not like it?"

Harley looked as though she were pouting. She placed down her clipboard and took off her glasses. Bella tilted her head about. She hintingly nudged Joker. He grumbled under his breath.  
"You should get contacts."

Harley raised her eyes towards Bella.

"Seriously... Don't you think so Jack?"

Joker narrows his eyes towards Harley. Bella rose from the couch and made her way over to Harley.

"May I?"

"Um sure."

Bella took Harley's hair down from her usual ponytail. She used her fingers to comb it out. Bella then fluffed it out around her shoulders. Bella eyed Joker as she stood behind Harley.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Jack?"

Joker presses his lips together as if in thought. He then taps his fingers along his chin.

"Too many buttons. It reads frigid and recluse. I never could get into the whole nun fetish!" He hints and points to her blouse.

"Right… My Jack likes the naughty schoolgirls! " Bella says and she reaches down and unbuttons two more of Harley's crimson red blouse.

"Oh you do know me so well! Plaid skirts, little white cotton panties, and never ending legs. You think my little princess is simply to die for now Harley. You should see her when she's not in these horrific scrubs. She could make a queer twitch! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Joker nodded in approval as he observed. Harley was already breathing heavy. However she reached over and grabbed Bella's wrist.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you need to have a seat. We can't have our sessions getting out of control anymore.  
Bella sighs as if disappointed. Her bottom lip puckers out. Joker shakes his head.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Bella makes her way back over to the couch and covers her face.

"Now you've done it. You've got her all upset!"

Harley looked on with alarm. Bella starts to cry. Joker immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

"There, there Marie."

Harley swallows back. Joker cuts her a rueful glare.

"I don't like when it when someone upsets my princess! Harley…" He declares darkly.

"I… I'm sorry. I truly meant nothing by it Bella hun. I just…"

Bella's sobs become even louder.

"I was just trying to tell her how pretty she was." Bella cried.

"I know sugar lips…"

Harley takes back a breath.  
"You really think I'm pretty?"

Bella nodded against Joker's chest.

"Well I find you quite stunning as well Bella."

"No you don't! You acted as if you didn't even want me touching you!"

"Awww. Marie sweetheart…"Joker pats her back having a field day with this.

He knew Bella all too well. He'd seen her pull this con when on the job many of times. He always played right along. Joker loved the sick thrill he got from it.

"That couldn't be further from the truth."

Bella peeks over from Joker's chest. Harley sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I fear I might not be able to be your therapist for much longer. I'm sorry. It's become a conflict of interest." Harley says as if broken hearted.

Joker smirks to himself.

"Are you breaking up with us sweetums?" He says in a rather seductive voice.

He watches her reaction as he runs his hand up Bella's shirt.

"It's my fault isn't it?! I did something wrong!"

"Nicely played." Joker whispers in Bella's ear as he kisses along her neck.

"You're being a very naughty girl, Marie. Now she doesn't want to see us anymore!" He growls loud enough for Harley to hear.

He randomly flips Bella over his lap and starts to spank her.  
"Papa spank!"

He yanks her pants down enough to expose her ass and continues. Harley swallows back and runs her fingers along her collar.

"I don't believe that is necessary. She's done nothing wrong."

"So you're telling me you don't wish to punish her as well?"

"Punish her?"

Joker nods. He wiggles his finger upon Harley.

"Come on now Harley, no need to be shy."

Harley takes back a breath. Joker wiggles his brows and runs his hand along Bella's rear invitingly. She bravely comes to a stand and makes her way over. She gasps out as Joker grits his teeth. He reaches over and yanks Harley over his lap as well.  
"You really think I'd let you punish my princess! HARLEY!"

Joker jerks her skirt up and pulls down her black panties.

"Hmmm…" He groans out looking at Bella and Harley's asses side by side.

He ran his hands along them both. Bella cut Joker a look of unreserved jealously. She looked pissed when she saw his hand on Harley's ass. Joker winked upon Bella. Harley cried out as Joker slapped her ass way harder than he ever would Bella's. He took turns between the two, each time around with Harley he didn't hold back. Red hand marks were spread across Harley's ass.

"Marie…" He growled in agony.

He shoved Harley off his lap. He then whipped his cock out.

"Suck it, Marie."

He grabbed a lock of Bella's hair and forced her mouth around his cock.

"KEEP GOING." He growled as his hips lifted off the couch.

He lowered his brows as Harley hopped up. She crawled over towards Bella. Harley ran her hand along Bella's sex. Joker stirred below yet was grew with fury as well. His cock swelled up and become rock hard in Bella's mouth as Harley placed a finger in Bella's pussy.

"HARLEY!" He scolded but was humping Bella's mouth as he watched.

He growled out and pulled out of Bella's mouth. He sprang up and grabbed Harley by the hair and dragged her back to her chair.

"She's my squeeze!"

He puts his hand around her throat.

"You didn't ask permission."

"Jack…" Bella warns with concern as Harley's face was turning red.

Harley put up a hand indicating she was alright.

"She needs to know her fucking role Marie. YOU BELONG TO JOKER!"

Bella hurriedly makes her way over and places a hand upon Joker's shoulder. Harley rips her own blouse open. Joker let's go and tilts his head about.

"Hmmm… Not bad Harley…"

Bella frowns and hits Joker on the arm.

"Hahahahahaaaaa. Is my little princess jealous?"

Joker grabs Bella and brings her against his chest. He leans into her ear.  
"You can lie all you want my little pet. But I caught you looking as well."

"Jack." She hisses.

Joker roughly kisses her.

"You can look all you want. But you had better remember who you belong to sugar lips."  
"That goes double for you Jack!" Bella says furiously as she shoves him back and slaps him across the face.  
"Behave Marie!" He scolds as he grabs her by the hair.

They look over to see Harley playing with herself and moaning. Joker grins upon Bella.

"I do believe she's putting on a show!"

Joker takes off Bella's prison scrubs. He immediately latches on to Bella's breasts. He moans against them as he sucks on them. Joker curiously feels to see if Bella was getting wet from it.

"I knew it…" He hissed with a beam.  
"Marie, my dear, are you partially bi?"

Her jaw drops and he dies in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I do believe you are!"

He sticks his fingers inside and forces her to look upon Harley. He presses his hard on against her as he does. Bella floods his fingers with a good indication that she was turned on. Joker leans into Bella's ear.

"I want you to do your fucking job and get us out of here! Do whatever it takes. Just this once Marie, I mean it. Only daddykins gets to watch." He whispers harshly.

Joker eyes Harley.

"You stay put!"

Bella makes her way over to Harley. She straddles her lap and whispers into her ear as she rocks back and forth. Joker sneered but grabbed himself and began to stroke his cock as he watched. He couldn't decide whether to be mad or in pure lust. So he decided on both. He ground his teeth together as he watched his princess grinding on Harley's lap. He growled between moans as he observed. Bella pressed her bare breast up against Harley's.

"You think you can still help me?"

Harley looked to Bella oddly.

"I need to be free. I don't belong here. You said so yourself."

Bella nervously swallowed back as she kissed along Harley's neck. Harley arched back. Harley's hands run along Bella's back and down to her ass.

"I don't have a pet yet…"

"Pet?" Harley questions.  
"I'm Mr. J's Pet, but I don't have one of my own. You could be mine Harley. You should come with us. We all belong together and you know it. This is meant to be."

Joker caught Bella completely off-guard as he swiftly made his way behind her. He positioned Bella just right and rammed his cock in as deep as it would go. Literal madness washed over Joker his nails dug into Bella as he fucked her. At the moment he was in full on lust and all he could think about was getting off and getting the fuck out of this idiotic place.

"Well fucking show her Marie. Show her what we have to offer if she joins us."

Bella looked back to Joker apprehensively. He turned her back around and motioned her head towards Harley's mouth. Joker lost it as Bella set herself free at his hinting permission. She kissed Harley and began to fondle her breasts.

"Marie you little slut, I knew it." He chuckles a bit but was still pissed even through his sheer amount of covetousness.

He pulled out just before he was about to come. He wanted to prove a fucking point however to Harley. That no matter what HE still ran the show. EVERYTHING was his call and they did nothing without his say! NOT EVER! Or there would be consequences.

"Open your mouth Harley!" He irately demanded as he held his cock in his hand.

"OPEN!"

Bella couldn't believe her own actions as she forced Harley's mouth open. Joker shot off into her mouth.

"Swallow! ALL OF IT!" Joker was also caught a bit of guard by Bella's actions.

He loved it! How fucking forceful she was being with Harley. How she was dominating her. He wondered if Bella even truly realized what she was doing. He still wanted to kill Harley no doubt. The bitch had it coming. Nevertheless, he loved watching his little princess having her fun with Harley as well even if it angered him greatly. To Joker Harley was no more than an obedient dog.

"Lick it clean Harley."

He smirked at Bella's words. Joker's eyes locked with Bella's as he felt Harley's tongue lapping along his dick. Joker bent down and heatedly kissed Bella.

"You and I were meant to be my precious Marie."

He shoved Harley off his cock and walked away. Harley kissed Bella and ran her hands along her.

"I can get you out of here puddin'."

"Puddin'?"

Harley nods and licks her lips.

"You taste just like pudding."

Bella narrowed her eyes upon Harley realizing her voice had somewhat changed. It was more high-pitched. Bella looked to Joker oddly. He didn't even seem to take notice. He was lying on the couch as if already growing bored again.

"Me and Mr. J? Right Harley?"

Harley nods and caresses Bella's cheek.

"Anything for you Missy B."

Bella smiles.

"That's what I like to hear Harley baby."

Joker grinned at this and folded his arms behind his head.

"Thattya girl Marie. You little fucking tease…" He uttered to himself.

 

The three of them got situated and dressed.  
"Tomorrow… I'm getting you both out of here. You just need to follow my lead."

Joker raises his brows as Bella grabbed Harley by the collar of her blouse and kissed her once more.

"Tomorrow… Harley baby…" Bella said so seductively that she had Joker and Harley damn near climbing the walls. They both watched as she walked away and the guards were leading her back to her cell. Joker cut Harley a look before the guards escorted him back as well.

"Later Harley…" He uttered with a wink and was escorted out.

 

Joker and Bella looked to Harley oddly as she handed them both lab coats and white scrubs.

Bella looks to Joker with concern.

"You honestly think we can just put these on and walk right on out of here?"

Harley nods.

"With me accompanying you yes."

Joker shrugs upon Bella. He strips down and begins to get set up. Harley had gotten the works name tags and everything. She even grabbed some makeup for the both of them to conceal their faces better.

"We must work fast." Harley looks to the time.

"Most of the guards are off to lunch. We'd only have a handful to fool if we go now."

Bella nods and hurriedly gets set up. Harley makes her way over and helps the both of them look the part.

"You are Dr. Jackson and you are LVN Monroe. Let me do all the talking unless I hint otherwise."

Joker frowns at this. Bella pecked him on the cheek.  
"Do I have any say in the plans?"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bella inquires.  
Joker sneers.  
"Fine… but just this once! I don't take kindly to taking orders from others."

"Jack please she's just helping us break out."

"Hmmm…." He sighs.

"Let's just get this over with. White my dear is not our color." He says frowning upon the uniform as he looks into the mirror.

Harley places the surgery mask onto Joker's face. She looks over to Bella.

"Keep your head down and pretend to be reading over these files."

Bella nods. Harley glances upon the both of them once more.

"OK then… Here we go."

Harley looks upon Bella.

"Stay close…"

Bella nods and Joker rolls his eyes.

"Stay close." He mocks with full on jealousy once they start exit the room.

Harley had already taken care of all surveillance footage temporarily. She had it frozen for 15 more minutes. She only prayed that was enough time. She used her ID card to go through the first security door. Thankfully the first couple of hallways the security guards didn't so much as bat an eye. It wasn't until the very last hallway. The one leading to their freedom that trouble arose.

"I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel, but we have to see their ID's as well."

Harley smiles and sighs.

"They don't have ID's silly. They're visitors. I was merely showing them around."

Both security guards look to one another. One of them Bella noticed was eyeing Joker in particular.

"Do I know you?"

Joker shrugs.

"Do I know you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and Harley pinched the bridge of her nose. Bella swiftly disarmed the guard closest to her she put a gun to his head. Joker chuckled in amusement.

"I do believe the party has just begun."

Harley shook her head.

"Don't do this guys…" She pleaded.

"Relax Harley. We're getting out of here."

Bella says. Joker nods and rips Harley's ID tag off her neck. He uses it to open the door as Bella takes their hostage. The other security guard starts to rush off towards the emergency button. Joker hurriedly grabs the gun from Bella's hand and shoots him in the head. He chuckles to himself afterword as both women cut him a look of disapproval.

"Now that felt great!" Joker said as he handed Bella the gun back. She put it back to the guards head.

Joker popped Bella on the butt. She gasped out as the gun went off. Bella dropped the body and looked upon Joker irritated.

"Oops…" He says with a shrug.

"We needed a hostage."

Joker grins and looks back upon Harley.  
"Who's not to say we don't have one?!" He yanks Harley over to Bella.

Harley's jaw dropped and Joker winked upon her.  
"Do be careful! She tends to get trigger happy." Joker warns as they start down the hallway.

Alarms were going off throughout the entire building now. The residents of Arkham could be heard throughout. Some were laughing, crying, shouting about wanting free as well. Harley found herself strangely turned on as Bella dug the gun into her back. Bella looked over to Joker as they were at the door but she knew there would be a sheer amount of guards outside just waiting for them. Joker nodded and he quickly made his way to one of the security rooms. Bella shot the guards as they came at him. Joker then picked up one of their guns he began to shoot the control mechanism to the cells, freeing every person in Arkham. He smiled excitably and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, this is going to be a blast! HAHA"

He takes both women by the hand.

"Now this is where I run the show! Follow my lead. Bella drop your weapon."

She looks upon Joker in a sulking manner.

"Drop it Marie, you have plenty of toys at home!"

She sighs and drops it. Joker then slams the door open and begins his own little game.

"Hurry save yourselves!" He shouts out at Harley and Bella as he pushes them towards the gates.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING! ALL OF THEM!" Joker shouts out frantically.

"They already killed her husband!"

He points to Bella.

The guards look to them wide eyed.

"Hurry please they are seriously outnumbered! It's a blood bath in there!"

One of the guards opens the gate for Bella and Harley. They take off.

"Go on sir, we got it from here."  
"Do be safe!" Joker says as if concerned.

They nod and rush inside.

The three off them take off into an alleyway. Bella lifts the lid to a nearby sewer. Harley wrinkled her nose.

"You with us or not Harley baby?"

Joker sneers at this. Bella winks upon him however. He tilts his head curiously, but doesn't comment.

"Boots?! Are you there?" Bella called out with hope.

She grins ear to ear as she hears the familiar tromping sound. Joker rolled his eyes as he appeared and held out his arms. Bella hopped into the sewer and Killer Croc caught her.

"Crunchy meat!"

Bella pats him on the head.

"Aw, I missed you too!"

Joker looks over to Harley he smirks. He heaves her into the hole. She landed on Croc breaking her deathly plunge.

Joker sighed with full disappointment.

"Do be careful Harley my dear! I'd hate for you to have some sort of accident." He calls out as if sincere.

Harley and Joker locked eyes. He waved upon her. Bella hadn't even seen what Joker had done. He laughed amongst himself and climbed on down.


	14. For The Love Of Bats

Chapter 14  
I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read and then review.

 

"Oh booooyyyysss, mommy and daddy are back!" Joker announced as they entered the Funhouse.

He groaned and yanked away the tape the police and Batman had everywhere.

"He took my toys, Marie!" Joker said rather pouty like.

"He took my throne!" He growls as he continues to look around.

Joker grits his teeth realizing Batman took all of his things. When he said he was shutting down the Funhouse, he truly meant it.

"First my Princess and now my things?! MY THINGS!" He snaps and pulls at his hair.

Killer Croc brought Bella up against his chest protectively. Harley backed up against Bella as if seeking protection.

"Why does he insists on taking all… of… my… things…? It's bad enough the little Bat Brat won't share his wonderful toys. But he takes mine as well. We'll he can't have his cake and eat it too! ONLY I CAN!" He complained and waved a gun about, one that he'd stolen off one of the guards on the way out.

Bella took off running a certain direction. Joker sneered back with annoyance and followed. She froze once she made her way down the ladder. The little lab she'd created had also been destroyed all her hard work was gone. Bella and Joker swept over the entire area. Everything of theirs was gone. Bella's bottom lip quivered and her entire face lit up with fury. She covered her face and the tears came. This only infuriated Joker more. All their money, weapons, furniture, her lab work, and other fun things were gone.

Harley went to console Bella. Only she got backhanded. Joker shook a finger upon her and shook his head. Bella had her face covered and was too busy crying to even notice. Joker rushed over instead and yanked Bella up to his chest.

"Now, now, Marie my precious pet. We'll get new things! Better ones! BIGGER ONES! We both know how much you enjoy the BIGGER things in life. HAHA!"

"But I don't want new things! I WANT OUR THINGS!" She cried sounding like a true Joker's brat for sure.

"Hmmm…"

Joker roughly pulls at her hair and licks the tears off her scars.

"That's enough… Daddykins will get it back. Now stop your whining!"

She sucks back a breath her lip continued to quiver.

"Marie…" He warns.

She nods and lowers her head.  
"Thattaya girl. Go on now!"

He gives her a slight push towards the ladder.

"Marie!" He scolds as she glances back once more.

Bella entered the room to see Killer Croc had Harley by one foot and was breathing her in. He wrinkled his nose and dropped her.

"Boots!" Bella scolded and rushed over to help Harley up.

Harley rubbed the back of her head.

"That wasn't very nice!" Bella said.

Croc shrugged and reached over and scooped Bella up. He started that checking over thing, as if to make certain she wasn't hurt. Bella giggled as he ran a finger along her tummy. Joker rolled his eyes as Croc brought Bella up on his shoulder. Joker muttered something about how everyone keeps taking his squeeze away from. He bitterly stormed off and continued to do a more thorough sweep of the place as he thought about his next move.

"Let's go!" Joker ordered as they headed back out of the area.

"No! Not you two again!" The man went to slam the door in their face.

Joker stopped it with his foot.

"Now that's not very polite, is it?"

Joker puts his gun through the crack of the door. He aims for the man's head.

"Won't you let us in?" The man stepped back wide eyed.

He held his hands in the air and Joker opened the door the rest of the way.

"Tricked you didn't we?" Joker motions towards Harley.

They'd used her as a way to get inside. Bella set her clothing up just right. Just enough cleavage to make any man open the door.

"Where's the little wife?" Joker inquires as they look around the familiar house.

"She left me."

Bella starts laughing.

"Did she now?"

The man rolls his eyes as Bella locks up the house. Joker makes certain there was no one else in the house.

"And your girlfriend?"

The man sighs.

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

Joker bolts over and puts the gut to his chin.

"We're all friends here, now aren't we?"  
The guy starts to hyperventilate and bawl. Joker rolls his eyes, seeing as how Bella was doing her best to keep Harley from bolting out the door in hysterics. Joker sighs and grabs a pillow off the couch. He uses it to silence the gun as he blows the man's brains out.  
Joker narrows his eyes and merely watches as Bella continues to try and deal with Harley.

"He just killed him! He…"

Joker raises his brows, with a hint of a smirk as Bella slaps Harley hardcore.

"SIT!"

Bella demanded as she dragged Harley back into the room by the roots of her hair. She forced her down on the couch. Bella had Joker's full attention as she roughly grabbed Harley by the chin.

"Breathe…" Bella sternly stated.

Harley nodded.

"Are you done?" Bella questioned with annoyance.

"Yes I'm sorry. I…"

"Can you handle this or not? I need to know!"

Joker tilted his head about. This DOM attitude of his little Princess's toward the doctor had him aching below. "Yes."  
"Are you sure?!"  
Harley nods and kisses Bella. Joker growls under his breath. Bella heads out of the room in search of a bathroom. Joker struts on over, yanking Harley off the couch.  
He drags Harley to another room. He locks the door. Joker pins Harley against the wall. Joker takes the bullets out of the gun and places one inside.

"You ever played Russian Roulette, Harley my dear?"

She shakes her head with tears streaming down her face. Joker spins the chamber about and without even looking snaps it back into place. He looks her in the eyes as he aims it to his head. He doesn't even flinch as he fires. Harley jumped and he quickly forced a hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming out. He then forced her mouth open. He placed the gun into her mouth and locks eyes with hers again as he fires.

"BANG!" He shouts.

Causing her to jump and scream out around the barrel.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" He jumps up and down in laughter.

"You should have seen your face! HAHA!" He laughs so hard he has tears forming in his eyes. Joker reaches to his gut as he continues to laugh.

Once he's done he leans into her ear.

"Touch my princess without my permission again..."

He digs his gun up against her vagina.

"And I'll give you a real BANG!"

"Jack?" He hears Bella call out.

"We're just playing, Sweetheart. We'll be right there."

He winks upon Harley and unlocks the door. He motions for Harley to step out first as if he's the perfect gentleman. Harley nervously swallows back. Joker places the three bullets he has left back into the chamber.

"Well whattaya think, Sugar lips?"  
Bella looks to him slightly confused as she was looking through some of the things in the house.

"Home sweet home?"

She steps over the body and shrugs. She'd grown rather attached to the Funhouse.

"It's ok."

Joker sits down and reaches over pulling Bella into his lap.

"What is it, Marie?"

She takes in a breath and runs her finger along the seam of his orange scrubs.

"It doesn't feel like "home"."

He nods in full agreement. Harley timidly sat on the couch and kept to herself.

"Why don't you go take a bath? Daddykins has a few errands to run."

"Where are you going Jack?"

"To get the boys."

He says as he feels her up. Bella rises from his lap and starts to strip down, leaving articles of clothing about the floor as she does.

"Like what you see, Harley?" He scoffs as she was eyeing Bella.

She quickly turned away.

"Would you like to join her?"

Harley lifts her eyes his direction.

"Answer the question!" He snaps.

She nods. Joker nods in return and motions for her to go on. She hops up like an eager child. He comes to his feet and leads her that direction. They both peer in and watch as Bella gets into the Jacuzzi. Joker wraps his hand around Harley's mouth and presses himself up against her.

"It seems we have at least one thing in common. We love a good show don't we Harley?" He whispers into her ear.

Bella was leaning back and was covered in bubbles her breasts were exposed.

"Isn't she to die for?"

Harley nods.

"Would you die for my Princess, Harley?"

She nods again.

"Hmm… interesting. Now what's the number one rule?"

He releases his hold, so she can answer.

"Not to touch unless I have your permission.

"Very good… now we're getting somewhere. You see Harley… I don't like you. You're nothing more than a third wheel , toots. You're cramping my style. You'd be better off letting me get my fill and slitting your throat once we're done."

She gasped out at this and he covers her mouth once again.  
"Shut it. You seem to appease my little squeeze over there for whatever reason. So I'll keep you around, for now. But I call the shots. No matter what you answer to me first always. I don't care how much my Princess begs. Your orders come from me. Now, I want you to go in there, strip down, and get in that Jacuzzi. Do not let her know I'm watching. But I want you to dive under that water once you're in there and eat out that little pussy of hers out."

Harley looks to him in utter surprise.

"Go! Before I change my mind."

She nods and hurriedly makes her way in. Joker stays within the shadows of the room and continues to watch. Bella couldn't see him from where she was. Harley wasn't aware that this was merely a test. Not so much for her, no, but for Bella. Joker noticed the odd look Bella gave Harley when she joined her but said nothing. She merely shut her eyes and leaned back, once Harley got in. Joker cocked a brow as he saw Harley duck down as ordered. Before long Bella's eyes flew open and anger crossed her face. Joker grinned ear to ear.

Bella shot up and had Harley by the throat within seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Harley choked back.

"I was just trying to make you feel better."

"What are you an idiot?! Only Joker can touch me like that! I belong to him Harley and you belong to me. And I'm telling you, not to touch me, unless he gives the go."

"But he did."

Bella releases her hold.

"Excuse me?"

"Joker told me to do this."

"You're lying. He'd never say that if he wasn't going to be here!"

The wheels in Bella's head started turning.

"He did! I swear! I promise."  
"What were his words exactly?"

Harley swallowed back. She knew he said not to let Bella know he was there.

"To eat out that little pussy of yours."

Bella narrows her eyes, looking to be in thought. She wasn't an idiot… Bella sat back down. To Harley's surprise…

"Proceed…"

Bella arched back and let out a moan. At this point, Joker knew his little Princess had caught on. Joker swallowed back rather hard and continued to watch. He took a few steps closer to the door. He groped himself through his Arkham scrubs. Bella's hands ran along her own breasts as Harley continued to pleasure her. Harley came up for air, but once she caught her breath. Bella grabbed a fistful of her hair and had her back under the water. Joker slammed the door back in full on lust. He hopped into the Jacuzzi. He ducked himself under just long enough to see the little show. Once he came back he zealously locked lips with Bella. The two of them had Harley taking turns giving them oral. Damn near drowning her. At least Joker was trying to drown her, hoping to make it look as though an "accident". Before long, Joker shoved Harley away and scooped Bella up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he vigorously moved her about him. He moaned against her tits as he sucked on them. What Harley didn't seem to realize is that they were both using her, even during sex. She was merely there to pleasure them both, to give into their fantasies. Harley was forced to watch as they finished. Harley moaned out as she was self-pleasuring herself. They both looked over in the middle of having sex. That only spurred them on more. Harley was nothing more than a stimulant, henchmen, and slave. Even with her PhD, she was just too ignorant to see it.

She moaned out once more and they came in unison. Joker kissed Bella and pumped himself within her a few more times. He kissed along her neck and shoulders. He reached over however and gave Harley a slight shove back as she was trying to make her way over. He didn't break stride as he kept her back and continued to kiss along Bella's body.

"Missy B?"

Bella tiredly rolled over and squinted her eyes.

"Harley?"

Harley nodded as Bella faced her.

"There are a bunch of strange men in the house! And they all have guns."

Bella rose up with a smile.

"The boys!" She said happily and hopped out of bed.

Bella slipped on a robe and rushed down the stairs. Harley followed but with confusion.

Joker was last to enter the door and he had a couple of bags in his hands. He dumped them onto the floor and took off his new purple blazer. Bella greeted him with a kiss.

"You found them."

Joker nods and runs a hand along her ass.

The henchmen were eyeing Harley. Each was wondering the same thing. Was she available? Or was she Joker's girl too? Joker opened Bella's robe exposing her to him.

"Hmmm…" He closes it back up before his boys have a chance to take a gander as well.

"I got you and Harley some new clothes. You two can go through them in the morning."

He points directly upon Harley.  
"My Princess gets dibs on whatever she wants first!"

Harley nods.

"Off to bed, Sweetheart. I'll be up soon. The boys and I have a few more things to take care of. You too, Harley."  
Harley comes to her feet.

"Separate beds…" He warns with a growl and Harley nods.

The men look to Joker puzzled on how he said this. Joker ignored the odd looks he was getting.

Once the women were out of the room, he turned to his men.

"Boys it's time we sent an old friend of ours a message…"

Joker stretches his arms out as Bella was lying against his chest. She was still asleep. He narrowed his eyes though seeing as how Harley was asleep at the foot of the bed. He shook his head thinking she even acted like a dog. Joker inched out his foot and kicked her off the bed. Harley went rolling back so hard, she hit her head on the wall behind her. Joker snickered as Harley cut him a look of utter surprise and rubbed the back of her head. He'd hoped that somehow put her in a comma. He points to the door and hugs Bella closer to him, just to get under Harley's skin. She cuts him a pouty look.

"Now Harley…" He orders with impatience and reaches for his gun.

She nearly trips over herself in attempts to leave the room.

"Did you say something Jack?"  
"No Marie Sweetheart, go back to sleep."

She smiles and rolls over. Joker rises and starts to get ready. He and the boys had a long night ahead of them and he had to get started setting it all up. He and the boys had spent a couple hours just going over plans in general. Joker always was anal when it came to putting on a "show". And tonight was going to be one hell of one. In the middle of their meeting Bella and Harley stepped into the room. Joker stopped in mid-conversation and cocked a brow Harley's direction. Bella was in her usual "Joker's Princess" getup, looking ravishing as always, even had her makeup on.

"Marie… what is Harley wearing?" He inquires with almost a sneer.

Harley was in a red and black skin tight suit, with opposing diamonds on the thighs of her legs. Bella had done her hair in pigtails, only they were in red and black as well. Bella had done Harley's face in white. Harley wore a black domino mask, and red lipstick.

"Don't you like it, Jack?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"I don't see any of my colors at all?!" He says as if offended.

Bella grits her teeth. Jealousy washed over her.  
"I'm Joker's princess! NOT HER! SHE'S MY PET! I DRESS HER HOW I WANT! AND I LIKE HOW SHE LOOKS! SHE LOOKS PRETTY!"

The henchmen looked on as if expecting Joker to beat the shit out of his Princess. But no, Joker died in laughter and reached to his gut in a fit. His laughter continued as he made his way over. He dug into his suit and took out a black collar and leash. He placed the collar on Harley and connected the leash to it. He handed the end of the leash to Bella.

"She's your responsibility. Make certain she behaves! If she gets out of line… Papa spank!"

Joker ran his hand along Bella's stockings and up along her ass.

"Hmmm... Daddykin's got you some new toys." He waves one of the henchmen over.

He sets her up like usual as the henchman hands her newly stolen weapons over to Joker. Bella got that sad look to her again. Joker lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it now, Marie?" He questioned with impatience.

"It's not the same… I want my stuff back!"

"You rotten brat! We busted our asses getting those weapons." One of the henchmen barked.

Bella rushed over and grabbed him by the collar.  
"Those were sentimental to me! I WANT THEM BACK AND I WANT THEM NOW!" She shouted in his face.

Joker pressed his lips together and waved his gun about. He nodded and paced around a bit.

"You…" He points to the henchman with his gun.

"Take ten of my boys and go to the police station. Do whatever it takes to get our stuff back."  
The henchman instantly grabs Bella by the throat and lifts her off the ground.

"I knew you'd be nothing but trouble!" He barks.

The other henchmen backed up seeing that looking the wild look in Joker's eyes. Harley rushed over and beat on the man's arm.

"YOU LEAVE MY PUDDIN' ALONE. YOU BIG MEANIE!" And there was "that" voice again…

Bella smiled and they heard several rounds being fired. The henchman's eyes grew wide as saucers and his hold on Bella dropped. She choked back and crawled amongst the ground as she fought for a breath.

"Holy shit!" One of the other henchmen commented.

Bella had literally blown holes all through his dick and balls. The henchman dropped to his knees, with his hands over his package. He couldn't even scream or talk he's in so much agonizing pain.

Joker casually makes his way over and hunkers down beside the henchman his Princess shot.

"What do you have when you have two balls in your hand?" Joker inquires.

The henchman chokes back in tears.

"My princess's undivided attention, that's what! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Oooohhh hehehe! HAAAAAAAA! She got you good! You should have seen the look on your face!" Joker jerks him up by his hair.

He thrust the henchman right through a coat hanger on a nearby wall. It went right through the back of his neck and spine. The henchman began to convulse. Joker slapped at his cheeks.

"Why don't you hang around?! Take a load off your feet!"

Harley quickly released Bella, before Joker took notice of her consoling her.

"Marie…" He called and she made her way over.

He reloaded her gun and handed it back. Bella hooked her gun back onto her purple garter. Joker roughly kissed her and bit down on her lower lip in a seductive matter before walking away. Joker then headed out the door. The girls and his boys followed him out. Bella saw that they'd manage to steal a few more vehicles. They had couple vans, black ones this time, and a black Caddy. Joker sends ten of his men to the police station. He has them take the van.

Joker takes the other 23 with him. Bella found herself amazed how Joker always managed to have all the help he needed. These guys weren't any smarter than Harley. She thought to herself with a giggle. If they could con a doctor, just imagine the bigger picture! She continued to giggle in thought. Joker took notice and glanced her way. He licked his scars and then wiggled his finger about. Bella crawled over Harley and one of the henchmen as she made her way over to Joker. Both Harley and the henchman gawked at Bella's ass as she did. Joker brought her into his lap. He lifted the purple corset she was wearing enough, to reveal her scar from where she was shot. It was times like this Bella wondered what he was thinking. He took out his blade and licked the tip of it, enough to draw blood. He then took the end of it and began to engrave a "J" into the area. Bella whimpered out in pain.

"What are you doing Mr. J?!"

He ignored Harley and kept going.

"STOP!" Harley pleaded.

The henchman held Harley back as she was trying to make her way over.

"Jack…" Bella said in an imploring matter.

She went to stop him and he slapped her hand away.

"Jack!"

He continued until he was done. Once he finished he leaned her against the passenger seat. He licked the area clean. Joker lowered her corset back down. Then put his blade away. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed along her neck. After they arrived at their destination, Joker merely sat there for a moment.

"What do you want us to do boss?" One of his men asked.

"Yeah, we thought you wanted to..."  
"Shut it, you imbecile!" Joker snapped.

Joker shut his eyes for a moment. He then opened the door.

"Out you go, Sweetheart."  
Bella looked to him puzzled. Killer Croc appeared as if from nowhere and scooped her up. The Joker nodded towards the henchman beside him. The henchman reached over and opened the other door. He literally shoved Harley out.

"Jack?" Bella inquired with a bad feeling.

He simply gave her a wink and shut the door.

"JACK!" She cried out as they peeled away.

Killer Croc brought her up on his shoulder. Slight panic washed over Bella. Considering how he dumped "them" both off. Had he truly had enough of Harley and was done with her as well?

"Hey, wait up!" Harley called out.

Bella noticed how her voice was still high pitched and childlike. Harley climbed up Killer Croc's back and hitched a ride on the other shoulder.

Joker nodded once his boys set off the alarm in the bank. Joker hurriedly took out the security guard. Since the bank was already closed there was no one else there. Joker licked his scars and covered his ears as he blew the vault door open with a grenade. He nodded towards his men and they began loading up one of the vans, which was driven through the windows of the bank. Joker made himself look busy, but he was merely waiting…

Before long, he heard the familiar sound of a cape flapping about. He nodded to himself and tossed another bag of money at one of his henchmen. However as he did this something else flung out of his arms, heading the intended direction.

"Hahahahaha… What's wrong Bats? Did Daddy not teach you how to play catch?"

Batman groaned out as the acid was melting the cowl to his face. He couldn't remove it without revealing his identity. He went to use his grapple gun and try to flee the planned ambush.

"Truly, I'm rather disappointed! I was sure you'd have caught that one."

The henchman began locking down the entire bank. They shut off the alarm and all of them now had their guns aimed at Batman. Joker reached into the van and grabbed an aluminum bat. He twirled it about as he casually made his way over.

"Tell me Bats…"

Batman went to throw one of his batarangs, but the acid had hit one of his eyes and he couldn't see and the pain was excruciating. The cowl continued to melt on to his face. Joker takes this opportunity, to sock the hell out of him, right across the back. Batman groaned out and tried to come to his feet. Joker motioned for his men to join in on the beating. They'd already been given specific orders. This was all one big set up and Batman fell right for Joker's trap. Making a first for Joker, to get the upper hand on Batman. Never had Batman been so defenseless against Joker.

"What is the worst thing that can happen to a bat while he sleeps?"

He takes the bat to Batman's tailbone.

"Diarrhea! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA Ohhhhh, get it, Batbrains?! Diarrhea!" Joker wipes his eyes as he continues to laugh.

"Two bats are going for their usual night feeding. After an hour passes, one bat gets tired of looking and goes home with no blood. The other bat comes home with blood dripping from his mouth. The first bat asks with envy, where did you get all that blood?! The second bat replies, follow me and I'll show you. After a while, the second bat leads the first to a cave. He says, you see that wall over there? The hungry bat's tummy rumbles in thought, Yes! Yes I do! The other bat replies, Well I fucking didn't!" Joker laughs once again and takes the bat to Batman's face. He stops though and frowns at his own joke. "I need to quit hanging around Eddie boy (The Riddler). What's wrong Bat's? Did you not see this coming? Am I driving you BATTY?! Hahahahahahaaaaaa Ooooh Batty! WOOO! Beating a Bat with a bat! Who'd have thought? HAHA!"

He takes the bat and slams it against whatever he can. Batman's chest, back, shoulders, hands, and he even takes out both knees.

"You and I could have had something special! But you just don't know how to play nice! Why must you be so selfish? You won't share your toys with me! But you come right along and take what's MINE?!" Joker gasps back mockingly.

"You never did play fair! I see how it is! You want it all! But you can't have it because it's all MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Tell me Bats… What's it like? Knowing that in the end you haven't a leg to stand on?! HAHA, LOOK AT YOU! SO pathetic! I'm truly disappointed. I expected much more of a fight! I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" Batman finally manages to spill out.  
"Kill you? HAHA! Why would I want to kill you? No, no, this , this is soooo much more fun! Besides where would I be without you?!" Joker says with a certain darkness and roaring to his voice.

"You know Bats! I used to think I couldn't live without you! There was a time I even felt as though you completed me! Just two peas in a pod! But now…?" He takes the bat to back of Batman's head and Batman's ears start to ring and his vision becomes blurry.

He motions for the "surprise guest" he'd kidnapped earlier today. Another "setup" of his.

"NO!" Batman calls out as his men bring Batgirl in. She cut Batman an apologetic glance.

"I do believe that ship has sailed. You know I never thought I'd see the day! Perhaps if I were to even the score, I'd feel somewhat different? You believe in justice? Don't you Bats? Isn't what all this crusading around at night in a cape dressed as a giant rodent is about? JUSTICE? Well eye for an eye… isn't that how the saying goes?"

"Joker, don't do this! You don't want to hurt her! It's me you want!"

"But you're sooo wrong. You see I want her to scream in terror. I want to watch your face during each and every agonizing moment. Why? Because it would please me. I thought about killing you. But I thought and thought… I even took notes! I thought to myself… What's Batman's number one weakness?! His worst fear?!"

Joker roughly grabs Batgirl by the hair.

"Death? No, no… Batman doesn't fear death! HAHAHA Death fears him! No… you my dear sweet, precious Bats. You can't stand failure!"  
They hear sirens off to a distance. Joker sighs.

"Hmmm, how disappointing. How I do love to play! We never hang out anymore! You'd think with you being a bat and all you'd be all for it! You're just always soooooooooooo SERIOUS! WHY? WHY! WHY! WHY?!" The Joker jumps up, stomping his feet in a tantrum.

"Why must you ruin everything we had?! We had it all you and I!"

Batman swore Joker actually had tears in his eyes.

"My toys, my vehicles, a few of my men, my Funhouse, BUT that just wasn't enough now was it? You just had to go and RUIN IT ALL! SHE'S MINE! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" He roars and shakes all over.

He takes the blade and looks Batman in the eyes.

"The only way for you to learn… is for me to take what is yours…"

"NOOOOO!" Batman hoarsely calls out, amongst his own pain.

Joker takes his knife and plunges it into Batgirl's spine. Batman tried to get to her, but damn near every bone in his body was broken or fractured somehow. Joker gritted his teeth as the sirens grew closer. He twisted the blade as he yanked it back out. He shoved Batgirl's body onto Batman's. Joker wiped the blood from his blade onto Batgirl's cheeks.

"She's still warm if you wanna give it one last go?!" Joker sickeningly hints.

"Call me sometime BATS!" He said all chipper like as he and his men make their escape.

Bella covered her nose and gagged. Killer Croc had taken the girls to his underground lair (an old sewer). The particular area they were in was filled with bodies of rats, dogs, cats, and humans. All in which were ones he'd either already ate, therefore there were nothing but bones left, or the ones he was saving for later. Those were the one that smelled foul.

"Boots… please, it stinks in here." Bella pleaded.

He looked to her as if not even fazed. In fact he breathed in the air and shrugged. He then grabbed one of the random bodies and started munching on it. Bella promptly took off. Harley went to follow but Croc scooped her up again and was checking her over like a doll. Bella climbed out of the sewer and lay in the middle of the road. She shut her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

A very familiar voice however carried over from afar. Her eyes shot open, thinking surely it was her imagination. She swallowed back and looked to the stars as the voice continued, followed along with others. Bella rolled over and came to her feet. A car zipped past the driver honked on his horn, as he'd nearly hit her. Bella flipped him off and began walking towards the voices.

"Sir, we've been all over this city! She isn't here!"

Bella peeked out from a corner of a nearby alleyway.

"Hmmm she's here somewhere. We keep looking."

"But we've been here for over a week. Just how long do you…"

They were looking in all the wrong areas. They were looking for Bella Swan not Joker's Princess.

Bella swallowed back as the hooded figures before her began to argue. The one who's voice she recognized picked up the smaller figure that was complaining. His hand was wrapped around his throat.

"The Belladonna is mine. I will have her! She should be ready to come home now. She's had more than enough time to adjust!"

She froze as the man lowered the black hood from his cloak. He seemed to be breathing in the air. His head snapped her direction. Bella quickly ducked back. Her heart began to race as the memories came flashing back. She took off running as fast as she could. Bella screamed out as she slammed into someone. She already had her knife in hand, without even seeing who it was she brought it to their throat.

"Hmmmm…"

Her eyes darted towards his.

"Jack!"  
He narrowed his eyes as she lowered her blade and clung to him for dear life. This was a side of her he wasn't use to. He wasn't sure how to react. He put his hand upon her throat and felt her pulse. Since when does she fear anything?! That fear however turned into anger. Her entire body flushed over and she dropped her hold on Joker. She paced around and pulled at her hair.

"No! No, I'm not going back there!" She shouted furiously.

She took out her gun. Joker cocked a curious brow as she started back towards the area she saw the familiars. When she got there however they were already gone. Joker made his way over and yanked her over towards him.

"What's your deal?" He sneers.

"He's here."  
"Who?"

"Aro."

Joker put his fingers to her throat again. He gritted his teeth as he felt her pulse.  
"You fear him?!" He utters as if insulted.

After all, she's never truly feared Joker! Why the fuck should she fear ANYONE?! Joker scoffed to himself again in thought.

"YOU FEAR NOTHING!" He says as he grabs her by her corset.

"Joker's Princess HAS NO FUCKING FEAR! SO WHY NOW?!"

She lowers her head.

"MARIE?!" He shouts in her face.

"He's wants me back! You were right along, Jack! DAMMIT! HE THINK'S I BELONG TO HIM! ALL THIS TIME AND HE…"

Joker grinds his teeth together. She gasps out as jerks her back towards him he drags her back into the alley. He presses her up against the wall and rips her corset open. Joker unzipped his pants and whipped himself out. He lifted her skirt and dove into her crotchless panties with a hard thrust. He grabs her by the hair as he fucks the hell out of her.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" He bellowed demandingly.

Joker closed his eyes at the sensation. She was flooding his cock.

"That's right, Sweetheart, don't you EVER forget it!" He claimed and she came once again.

She moaned out and he began sucking on her breasts. Joker threw his head back as he released.


	15. Pale Moonlight

Chapter 15  
I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. 

About a week later…

"All my best wishes… I'll happily be your nurse once you get home! Call Me!" Toodles – Joker

Bruce rolled up the card in his hand furiously. Commissioner Gordon sighed. "Joker had sent the flowers to the police station. He had them labeled Batman." Bruce nodded.

"How's Barbara?"

Bruce grimaced at the look on Gordon's face.

"Our suspicions were right. Doctors say she'll never walk again."

 

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"It's a surprise!"

Joker had her blindfolded as they stepped out of the stolen limo. Joker had his arm around her waist as he led her to the area. He came to a stop and lifted the blindfold. Bella's hand flew over her mouth. She handed over Harley's leash. He folded his arms about his chest as she took off running towards the building. Harley started too as well and Joker forced her back, by jerking on Bella's leash.

"Behave, Harley!"

"Sorry, Mr. J."

Bella pulled open the doors and a huge smile formed on her face. It was just like the old Fun House! Only bigger, better, and it had a lot more toys! Only this he called the Mad House. Joker jerked Harley along as he followed behind Bella. He watched as Bella looked throughout all the rooms. She turned back to him with a beam.

"I love it!"

He nodded. He went and sat down at his throne. Harley sat at his feet like usual. Joker patted his lap and Bella made her way over. Bella hugged his neck.

"Thank you!"  
"Hmmm… leave us boys…"

His men hurriedly scrambled out of the room. Joker kissed along her shoulders.

"You know if you really want to thank me…" He hinted and slightly lifted off his throne as the "point" pressed up against her.

Bella twirled around in his lap and kissed him.

"It's been awhile since we put your little pet to use."

Harley perks up as she overhears this. She goes to stand and Bella pulls back on her leash.

"You wait, Harley." Bella calls out.

"Ok puddin'."

Joker unlaced Bella's corset.

"Why don't you and Harley give Daddykins a show?"

Harley looks to Joker as Bella climbs off his lap.

"Free rein, unless I say otherwise…" Joker makes clear to Harley.

She smiles and eagerly follows as Bella tugs at her leash. Joker leans back in his throne and watches. Bella pulls on Harley's leash and kisses her. Joker still had his moments of sheer jealousy and anger. However his lust seemed to override it all. At times anyhow... Others he'd smack her around to get his point across. At night she slept at the foot of their bed, on a pallet, on the floor. Joker had a serious tent pitched as he continued to watch. They stripped one another down and Bella had Harley sucking on her tits. She then had Harley lick down her torso and forced her on her knees. Joker's breathing grew heavy and he tilted his head about.

"HARLEY YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" He scolded and gripped his cock firmly.

"Get that tongue in there. You know how my Princess likes it."

Harley nodded.

"Keep her in line, Sweetheart!"

Bella bites down on her lower lip. Joker undid his pants and began stroking his dick. He clears his throat and waves them over. He had them both going down on him. There was always a difference between the two though. Bella never commented on it and it suited her just fine. He was never as imitate with Harley. He only kissed Harley during sex and that was usually when she and Bella were. When it wasn't sexual, only Bella was allowed in his lap. In fact it was a rule! Bella would be spanked if she didn't sit in his lap. At times she played with this rule for the punishment alone. And he never cared about Harley's needs. He only cared about his and Bella's. Their tongue's lapped along his cock.

"Hmmm good girls…Keep going Harley. Really deep throat it!"

He forced her head down more. He never called her anything other than Harley, unless she got under his skin which was a lot then he had a lot of "names" for her. "The little bitch" seemed to be a favorite of his. He wiggled his finger about for Bella however. He took turns between kissing her and sucking on her breasts.

"Faster Harley!" Joker complained and moved her head about showing her the pace he wanted.

Bella gasped out a Joker began to finger her. Another thing he never did for Harley. He could care less. Joker pulled out of Harley's mouth and shoved her away from him. He pulled Bella into his lip. Bella moaned out and arched back as Joker moved her about him. Harley kissed along Bella's neck and reached around groping her breasts. Harley squeezed them together and Joker sucked on them. He had Harley walk around so he could play with both their breasts and take turns licking and sucking on them. Something he knew his princess took pleasure in. She liked watching this as much as she got off to Harley going down on him. He had them kissing again as Bella continued to ride his cock. Harley went to finger herself and Joker slapped her hand away.

"I didn't hear my Princess say you could do that!" He snapped.

Harley whimpered out as he grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"Hold on, Sugar lips." He says and lifts Bella off his cock.

He looks to Harley.

"WELL?!"

Harley nods and hurriedly drops to her knees. He and Bella heavily kiss as Harley finishes him off. After giving her a mouthful of come he gives Harley a kick, letting her know they were done with her. He brought Bella up against his chest. Before long she'd fallen asleep.

"Harley, I'm hungry."

She nods and comes to her feet.

"What would you like, Mr. J?"

He shrugs and positions Bella into a cradling position. He puts himself away and fixes his pants.

That was another thing. Harley had to do all the cooking, their laundry, make their beds and pick up after them. That was Joker's rules. Bella wasn't to lift a finger. She truly was his brat now. If Bella tried to argue this… Harley was punished even more so than usual. Something Bella didn't quite agree with. But she knew when Joker made up his mind on something that was that.

"I'll fix you something! What about, Missy B?"

He kisses the top of Bella's head.

"You can worry about her later. Oh and throw ole Cro boy a bone while you're at it."

Their new location resided right over Croc's lair. Something Joker hadn't truly planned but took all credit for when Bella found out. Harley's voice never returned to that of her PhD level. It remained high pitched and childlike. No one ever commented on it. Joker now had over 50 men working for him and the numbers were rising as the days increased. With the Bat out of commission so to speak it became easier to commit crimes and load up on men.

There was only one thing; Joker still had to take care of. And that was coming up here soon. He was merely taking care of all his business in Gotham first.

 

Bella runs into the throne room wide eyed. She had her lab coat on and a syringe in her hand.

"Boots I need Boots!"

Joker reared back in wonder. He casually came to his feet. Bella felt the ground beneath her shake.

"Jack!"

He hurriedly took out his gun as a massive shadow appeared behind Bella. Harley clung onto Joker for dear life.

"Get off me!" Joker sneered and elbowed her away from him.

"MARIE!" He shouted as the being appeared behind her. It took its huge hand and flung Bella across the room.

Joker gritted his teeth and fired several rounds into the odd looking creature before him. His men rushed into the room and they too began firing at the creature. Joker barely managed to leap out of the way as it came barreling right for him. The being grunted and groaned out. It was pulling at its hair and beating on his chest. Joker noticed how it was sweating some sort of neon green substance. From the looks of things, it was the titan. As a gift to his little Princess, Joker forced the Riddler into making her a lab of her own here at the Mad House. She had the top line in everything she needed. Only now it looked as though one of her projects had gotten way out of hand. Even with all the rounds he and his men fired. It was hard to take down. It was ramming its shoulders and head through the walls of the Mad House. Joker rolled his eyes, knowing he'd have to have all that repaired now. .

He looked over however to see his princess hadn't gotten back up. Bella was lying on the concrete floor motionless.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL IT!"  
Joker hollered and shoved Harley down so he could get to Bella. It was then that something happened. Something that no one would ever comment on. But everyone in the room witnessed. That would be Harley, 30 something of Joker's men, and Killer Croc had just made an appearance. The creature was barreling right for Bella. Joker leaped out firing the last two rounds he had. Everyone in the room looked on in utter shock, when the two shots didn't seem to faze it. Joker stood before Bella with gritted teeth. Joker got slammed back against the wall. The creature held Joker up with one hand. Joker swiftly distracted it with one hand as he was pointing to Killer Croc. However with the other. He pressed the acidic flower he always wore on his suit and sprayed it right in the eyes. It dropped Joker instantly and covered its eyes bellowing out in pain. As it staggered back it bumped into Killer Croc who now stood directly behind him. He took both fists against the creature's back. He then ripped its jugular out with his teeth. Once he was done he sat down and had himself a good meal. A meal that was nearly as big as him.

Harley ran over with tears in her eyes as Joker scooped Bella up.

"Wake up, Marie!" He demanded.

"Mr. J!" Harley said in a panic.

Killer Croc looked over with concern as well. Joker slapped at Bella's cheek. At this Bella shot up and sucked back a breath.

"Jack?"

Joker nodded.

"That sucked…" She grunted out in pain.

Harley covered her face in tears.

"Knock that off, Harley!" Joker barked.

Harley nodded and did her best to force the tears away.

"Are you alright, Missy B?"

Bella nodded and reached to her head.

"Jack, I figured it out! Did you see what I made?"

He sighs.

"Did you see how big and strong he was?!" Bella was damn near childlike in her eagerness and pride.

Joker chuckled.

"Yes Marie. How could I not?!"

Bella giggles as Joker carries her to his throne.

"Clean this up!" He demands.

Bella tugs on his purple blazer.

"I made a Titan Henchman! How cool is that? And he didn't explode like all the others!"

"Hmmm…" Joker looks to Killer Croc in thought.

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head.

"Marie my dear, how do you feel about going to back to Italy?"

She looked upon him as if he were nuts.

Joker smiles.

"You know visit some old friends of yours? HAHA! I do believe I've the perfect plan. Oh it's going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait!"

"Jack! No! Not my Boots!"  
"He'll be just fine, Marie!" He says as he grabs one of her syringes from the lab.

He places it in his jacket.

"Of course, we'll have to wait until we get to Italy! Then we can shoot him up with this."  
"NO!"

"Excuse me?!" He challenges darkly.

"You heard me! You're not going to do that to my Boots! You use one of your fucking henchmen! Hell we could have an army if you wanted!"

"That's not a bad idea… But you saw how well that played out."  
"That's because the dosage was too much. But I got it perfected now!"  
"Then your precious "Boots" should be just fine!"

"Jack please... not him." She clings onto his arm for dear life.

"I love my Boots! I won't let you hurt him!"  
Joker grits his teeth. He pins her up against the wall.

"LOVE?!"  
"Yes, he's my friend!"

"What did I tell you about love?! Haven't you learned anything?!"

"I don't care what you say! He's my friend! And I happen to love you too, you ass!"

"Don't be a fool, Marie!"

"Just admit it, you love me too!"

He dies in laughter and reaches to his gut. Bella's entire face turns beet red and tears stream down her face.

"Love?! You honestly believe I love you?!"

Bella slaps the shit out of him. She gasps out as he wraps his hand around her throat.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Go ahead, if that's what you want! Go on and kill me, Jack! It won't change how I feel."

Joker closes his eyes and shakes his head. His grip loosens and Bella takes back a breath. When he opens his eyes again, they lock with hers. He caresses her cheek.

"Bella…"

Bella covers her mouth in shock. This had made the first of Jack Napier's appearance, since he'd told her he loved her. He hadn't made an appearance for two reasons. One Joker was punishing him and wouldn't let him. Two, he feared what Joker might do to Bella.

"Jack?" She whispered.

He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm here, Bella darling."

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck. She hugged the daylights out of him. She hadn't realized just how much she truly missed him. She'd begun to fear he'd left the building so to speak. Bella found herself feeling so confused when it came to Joker and Jack.

"I missed you so much!" Without meaning to Bella broke into literal sobs.

Jack hiked up one of her legs and heatedly kissed her. Her heart kicked to life as he kissed along her neck and shoulders.

"I missed you too." He utters as if in agony.

"So fucking much." He says through gritted teeth.

He kisses her once again. His movements become more desperate. Jack starts to breath heavily. He looks around to see where they are. He frowns seeing as how they were in the lab. Jack drops his hands and motions towards the door.

"Let's go to "our" room."

There he knew he could have his fair share of intimacy and Joker hadn't a choice, but to stand back. This was Jack's time now. In there, Joker couldn't interrupt that was part of their deal. He follows Bella out of the lab and to their room. Harley was already in their making the bed. She smiled upon them.

"Hey puddin'!"  
Bella made her way over and pecked Harley on the cheek. Jack narrowed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about Harley. Part of him felt sorry for her. The other part knew she'd created this mess herself. She made herself a victim. Harley had this hopeful look on her face. Something Bella must've picked up on.

"Not today, Harley. I don't share Jack. Jack is mine and mine only."

Harley smiled.

"Like how I'm yours too?"

"Yes, Harley."

Harley made her way over to Jack. She genuinely hugged him. Bella watched curiously. Jack actually hugged her in return.

"Take care of our girl, Jacky boy!"

"I will, Harley."

Harley skipped out of the room and shut the door for them. Bella couldn't believe how well Harley took that. Like she actually seemed happy for Bella, that Jack had returned. Jack loosened his tie.

"So I'm sharing you with her now as well?" He says sounding overly bitter.

Bella grimaced.

"Jack…"  
He shakes his head and puts a finger to her lips. Their time was limited as it was. He didn't want to spend it arguing. He sighs and kisses her forehead.

"Just a lot to take in at times is all. Just try not to bring in any more lovers, for my sake at least. Joker might be all for it. But it's not my cup of tea. I want you to myself. I want all of you Bella. Don't get me wrong your friend Harley is quite stimulating, but she's not you."

"Harley isn't my lover Jack. You are… I don't love Harley. I care about her sure and yes she's my friend, but…"  
"You're using her… Like Joker uses you."

"Jack…" She says in a pleading like voice.

He takes in a breath.

"Just don't let him totally consume you. Remember I'm here. I'm always here." He says putting a hand to her heart.

"I get that you're Joker's girl. But in my eyes you're so much more. Don't ever let that die."

Bella nods as he backs her up against the foot of the bed. Jack gives her a slight push and she lands on the bed.

"And right now… YOU'RE MINE!"

He throws off his jacket and vest. He then unbuttons his shirt as he does this, Bella gives Jack a bit of a strip show. He smirked as he observed. Once he had his clothes off, he crawled onto the bed and towards Bella. He used his teeth to take off her panties. The only thing she had on. Bella giggled as he held them between his teeth, once were off. He took them into his hand and breathed them in.

"Bella…" He groaned as her scent floored him.

He looked to her pussy in thought and licked his lips. Jack lifted one of her legs and kissed and licked along it. He continued all the way to her sex. Jack spread her lips apart and took a gander. She was already glistening with wetness. He breathed her in again. She always smelled so mouthwatering. He had to taste her. He'd had to hold back for far too long. Jack dove right on in. He instantly moaned out against her pussy. Bella arched her back at the intense pleasure. His tongue ran along her clit over and over teasingly. She cried out his name as he took his tongue deep into her slit.

She felt his hands reaching beneath her. He got a firm hold of her ass and squeezed her cheeks. As he did this he lifted her more towards his mouth.

"Your pussy… fuck it taste so good." He utters before diving once more.

Bella hit a massive orgasm. Jack eagerly lapped it up.

"More… I want more." He begged.

He took turns between fingering her and licking that clit of hers. When he was done he rolled over, lying on his back.

"FUCK!" He called out.

Within seconds Bella had his cock in her mouth. He thrust off the bed a little and pulled her hair back, so he could watch.

"Keep going, darling. It's been so long since I've come in that sexy mouth of yours."

She lapped along his dick more vigorously. Bella felt him throbbing even harder now. He began to swell up even more. She knew he was about to blow. Just before he was about to come. She hurriedly began to jerk him off. Her eyes lifted towards him, watching his reaction. As she opened her mouth and jerked him off.

"FUCK YEAH!" He growled as he witnessed his come landing all along her tongue and lips. She licked it all up and swallowed it down.

Thanks to that little show she just gave him. He was still rock hard. That and well "Jack" hadn't had sex in a couple of months now. He felt as though he were in overdrive.

Bella found herself taken back. Jack grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. He kissed damn near every part of her he could reach. He licked and sucked on her breasts. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as he hovered over her. His lips found hers once again. From here, Jack took his time making love to her. Kisses traveled along his chest and neck as he thrust himself within her. She was so warm and inviting. He gritted his teeth in thought. And so fucking TIGHT… He felt her release once again and Jack found himself coming again as well. He stayed right where he was for a few moments. They continued to kiss and take in whatever they could of one another.

Bella ran her hand along his chest as he held her.

"I know you can't say it… But I love you." Bella says softly.

Jack nods and it killed him. But she was right, he couldn't. Joker wouldn't allow it. Joker wouldn't allow ANYTHING that showed weakness. However, Jack also knew what Joker had done the other day with the Titan Henchman. That wasn't Jack! NO Joker was still punishing him and wouldn't let him come through no matter what. He tried. He's been trying. Desperately! Then again, he feared what would happen once he broke through. He'd never forgive himself if Joker hurt Bella on his behalf. This confused Jack though. Why did Joker risk his own life protecting Bella? Joker came first! He always came first! Since when does he ever have an act of selflessness?

"Is something wrong Jack?"

He shook his head and held her even tighter.

"No, Bella darling."

Bella never even knew. She was still out cold when Joker took the intended hit. Once Bella was asleep Jack rolled her over. He swallowed back rather hard. His emotions were getting the best of him. His fingers ran along her body as he took her in. He shook his head seeing the engraving Joker had left in the scar the bullet had left. He bent down and kissed it. Her beautiful scarred body, he thought to himself. It truly showed just how rough Bella had it. Yet, it also showed just how breathtaking she truly was that even with the scars. Men and well women now… seemed to flock to her. She was extremely desirable.

Jack tucked her in and decided to take care of something else, before Joker returned. He exited the room, quietly pulling the door shut. Harley was doing the dishes, as he entered the kitchen. Harley heard him enter the room and froze. He nodded a certain way letting her know it was him and not Joker.

"She's asleep now." Jack clears his throat.

"Just be careful, Harley. I'm not the only one with jealousy issues. And I fear you haven't a clue just what you've gotten yourself into."

Harley smiles.

"I'd do anything for Missy B."

Jack takes in a breath.

"Then that's the one thing we have in common."

Jack makes his way over and helps her dry off a couple dishes. He could feel Joker knocking at the door though. He sighed and looked over to Harley, handing the towel back. He gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Watch after her for me. Will ya?"

She nods.

"It was nice meeting you, Harley."  
"You too, Jacky!"

He nodded in return and rushed out of the room.

 

Joker, Bella, Harley, Killer Croc, and sixty of Joker's men stand before the gates of the Volturi.

"Nice place?! Are you sure you're not having second thoughts Marie my dear?"

She cuts him a go to hell look.

"Hahahahahaaaa, Oh Marie sweetheart! I'm merely stating you might want the King of the Crypt Keepers instead of the Clown Prince of Crime?!

Bella grits her teeth.  
"Is that what you want? For me to choose Aro instead?!"

Joker shrugs.

"It wouldn't matter if you did. You belong to me, Sweets! It's not about what you want! It's about what I want!"

He tilts his head about and runs his hand along her ass. He smacks her on the rear.

"Hmmm, well I suppose it's time we visit the three wise guys. Fire in the hole boys!"

Joker uses a bazooka to blow down the gate leading to the Volturi palace. He then walks up to the doors. The henchmen take out the guards with their guns and grenades.

"KNOCK,KNOCK!" Joker calls out as he reloads the bazooka. He gets positioned and fires again.

"Hahahahahaaaaa!" He hands the bazooka over to one of his men.

Joker continues crushing the debris leftover beneath his feet. He makes his way down the hall as Harley, Bella, and the henchmen use grenades, bazookas, guns, and acidic weapons, to take out whatever guards came their way. Killer Croc helped himself to whoever came his way. However he pouted and looked to Bella with disappointed.

"What's wrong, Boots hun?"

"No meat!" He says showing her the vampires after he'd chomped down on them.

"Sorry Boots! I should have mentioned that!"

Killer Croc groans and stomps about bitterly. Joker died in laughter.

"Hahahahaaaaaa Ole Croc Boy normally you get a burger! Time to eat the chips! HAHA!"

Bella began to set up some claymore mines as they made their way down. Joker nodded keeping note of where she was placing them. He had the remote to them in his blazer.

Bella clung onto Joker's arm before he reached for the familiar double doors.

"There are a lot of them and you need to remember some of them have special abilities."

"Wait til they get a load of me!"

Bella sighs as he heads on inside. The Kings had already heard the entire ruckus and were merely waiting. They each looked to the odd assortment of guests before them.

"Hmmm." Caius was first to hum with curiosity.

Aro however was first to shoot to his feet. He breathed in the air and smiled.

"Il mio prezioso Isabella! Hai finalmente tornare a casa!"

Joker rolled his eyes. Aro clapped his hands together with delight.

"So it was you! That scent! I knew it must've been. But you look so... different... And what's with that silly getup and makeup my dear? Why you're no clown! No, no, you're magnifico, mozzafiato, e pronto!"

Joker's men are about to make their move, but Joker motions for them to hold on. Aro informally makes his way over to Bella. Joker observed his every move. Bella cringes as he cups her chin. Aro sighs but with a hint of a smile.

"At least something's haven't changed."

Aro takes a kerchief from his suit. He begins to wipe her makeup away. He narrows his eyes at the scars on her face, realizing that wasn't part of her makeup, like he'd thought.

"And what happened to you, Belladonna?"

Aro's attention now directed upon Joker. Joker cut him a dark glare.

"Has this demented clown hurt you? Was it he that did this?"

Bella reared out of Aro's hold.

"Inquires the man that killed off everyone I knew."

Aro nodded.

"Ah, but yes. You were in much need of a lesson. After all a promise is a promise and you broke yours. It wasn't anything personal. It never was… Surely, you must know how I feel about you. But I couldn't go soft. I had to treat you as though anyone else who goes back on their word amongst the Volturi. It wouldn't be right of me to show such favoritism." He reaches out and caresses her cheek.

"Hurting you like that pained me. To this very day, it still haunts me. But I tried so hard to get across to you. That even through my punishment. I'd only eyes for you."  
"And what of your wife?!"  
Bella hisses. Joker cocks a brow of interest on this as well.

"As I stated… I didn't take it so well… My punishment for you and once I freed you. It ripped my heart out. I felt the need to punish myself as well. And in all honestly my heart already belonged to you. You never knew just how I truly felt. But I knew if I set you free… within time you'd grow to appreciate what I've done. That soon enough, you'd look back and realize… you and I have something. Something special... And no need to worry about all the scars… even these…" He says running a finger along the ones Black Mask gave her.

"Once I turn you it'll be like they never even existed. You'll be back to your alluring self!"  
"You never answered my question…" Bella reminds.

"Ah, yes my wife…"

He sends Alec out to retrieve something. Aro paces around looking to Joker and the others that accompanied Bella.

"And you are?" Aro inquires.

Joker makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"Can't you tell I'm a real estate agent? This place is simply to DIE for…."

Before long Alec returns. He'd a silk red pillow case with him. He handed over to Aro. Aro handed it over to Bella. Bella apprehensively took the bag. She rolled her eyes seeing it was his wife's head.

"And how long ago was this."

Aro raised his brows rather taken back by her mannerisms on this. She didn't even seem fearful or sickened by what she saw. In fact she took out his wife's head and was holding it up by the roots. Marcus grimaced. Bella took notice.

"And how did Marcus feel about you killing his sister?"

Aro smiled.

"He agreed that we all should take some sort of punishment of our own after what we put you through. No matter the consequences. I was just so angry. I felt so betrayed. You were to join us! Become Mr. Cullen's wife! But you did no such things."  
"If you wanted me for yourself then why did you want me to marry Edward? Why would you want him to turn me?"  
"So muuuuccch talking. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH… And I thought my Princess said you were "Deadly"."

"Your Princess?" Aro inquired bitterly.

Joker nodded.

"I am the Clown Prince of Crime! You can call us your majesties."

Aro yanked Bella over to him.

"I don't believe so. I'll be taking over from here. I more than plan to make up for the wrong I've done. I'm much in need of a new queen. And I've searched everywhere for the Belladonna. Now that I have her back, she belongs to me!"

Joker swiftly twirls around and plunges the syringe filled with titan into Croc's heart. Killer Croc growled out and Joker jumped back barely missing Croc's attempt to knock him out.

"It's for Marie! Do you want them to take her away from us, Croc ole boy?"

Croc's eyes grew wild in thought.

"That's right boy! GET MAD! GET MURDEROUS!"

Joker drops down to his knees in pain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bella screams out.

"Missy B!" Harley cries out as she's reaching out to Bella.

Aro was dragging Bella away.

"JACK!" Bella cried out as she struggled to get to her weapons. Aro's hold was too great however. She couldn't even budge.

Killer Cro roared out as the titan began to spread throughout his veins. Joker gritted his teeth and reached to his temples. The pain Jane caused him was excruciating. He felt as though his head were about to cave into itself. He lifted his eyes towards the blonde vampire bitch responsible.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa! OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to laugh uncontrollably as he saw Jack Napier and The Prince of Crime standing before him. But only he could see them. The Prince of Crime merely stood there laughing. Jack however was PISSED!

"JOKER!" Jack shouted.

"He's going to take her from us! KNOCK IT OFF! GET UP YOU FOOL!"

Joker continued to manically laugh. So did the vision of the Prince of Crime standing beside Jack Napier. Jack had enough!

"QUIT FUCKING LAUGHING AND GO GET OUR GIRL!" Jack had Joker by the collar of his blazer.

"YOU WANT TO BECOME THE JOKE IS THAT IT? YOU LOSE TO THESE IDIOTS AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL BATMAN! YOU CAN'T DO THE JOB RIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU! I'M NOT LOSING HER TOO YOU FUCKING CLOWN! FROM NOW ON I RUN THE SHOW! I'M FUCKING JACK NAPIER! MOB BOSS! THAT'S WHAT I AM FROM NOW ON, THE FUCKING BOSS! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! AND YOU KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW IT! DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!"

Joker sucks back a breath as both Jack Napier and the Prince of Crime leaped after him. His body flew back at great force. He growled out in pain and pulled at his hair. This internal struggle was taking over his entire body. It was agonizing. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out. Jack Napier and The Prince of Crime were fusing and becoming one within the Joker's mind, body, and soul.

Jane narrowed her eyes as her brother and the other's looked on with confusion.

"Are you?" Alec questioned.

"No!" Jane snapped with confusion.

She screamed out as Killer Croc came right for her and her brother. The titan had taken over his body and he'd become so massive, he had to duck down to keep from bumping his head on the ceiling of the palace. The ceiling of the palace was at least thirty feet off the ground. Bullets were flying everywhere. Grenades were going off.

He however rose affected by nothing around him. He ignored the henchmen, Harley, the vampires, and Killer Croc. Everything around him… his eyes darted the direction where Aro and taken Bella. He nodded to himself and walked right through the intense battle happening around him. Nothing fazed him.

"NO!" Bella shouted as Aro had her in his chamber and on a bed Aro never used. They didn't fucking sleep. Bella cringed, knowing damn well what that bed was there for.

"You're where you belong now. Together we can rein! We are gods amongst men!"

Aro grew hard in thought of the power this one would possess. If Edward couldn't read her and he couldn't see her memories… He couldn't wait to see what sort of vampire she'd become! Aro didn't want to waste anymore time. He'd waited so long for this. He caressed her cheek.

"When you wake, you will see, everything will be better!" He went to plunge his fangs into her neck.

Only he hollered out. Bella started laughing and kicked him off the bed.

"Did you honestly think it'd be that easy?!"

She hopped off the bed and made her way over as Aro backed up against the wall, covering his face.

"OH what's wrong did I get it in your eyes?"

She wasn't aware that she had an audience. Her every move was being watched. She kicked Aro as hard as she could in the face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bella shouted as she hoped around on one leg.

She growled out in pain but picked up a nearby wooden chair and threw it at him.

"I WISH YOU BLED! I WANT TO SEE IT POURING OUT FROM EVERY FUCKING ORPHUS OF YOUR BODY!"

Bella shouted as she continued to throw whatever she could get her hands on. Aro forced himself up. Bella and Aro now faced one another. Bella laughed again seeing as how she'd melted off over half his face. One of his eyes was missing.

He however was full of pride and lust as he continued to observe.

"Looks like Joker was right. That stuff is pretty toxic!"

Aro started towards her but was weakened as the acid also eroded part of his neck, hand, and chest. Before Aro could get to Bella. He snuck up behind him. Bella locked eyes with his. He gave her a wink. He grabbed a sickle Aro had on display in his room. Bella's jaw dropped as the sickle was rammed through Aro's back and came out the other side, through his sternum. Aro was being dragged out of the room. He was dragged back into the area of battle. Only there wasn't much of a battle taking place now. Killer Croc had a massive pile of broken bodies behind him. Henchmen were high fiving one another. Harley was using one of the fingers off the vampires to etch hopscotch into the floor. She happily hopped up and started her little game.

He took out his gun. He grinned ear to ear.

"The gag is up boys! The joke is all on you! Good ole Jack is back!"

Bella's heart caught in her throat hearing the change of tone in his voice. Somehow it was deeper, darker, and even more menacing. She couldn't even move, Bella was so stunned. Jack chucked Aro into the middle of the room. He fired round after round after around upon Aro. He didn't even bat an eye, once he completely out of ammo. He strut on over and ripped the sickle back out of Aro's body. He jerked Aro back up by the hair. Jack gritted his teeth and began tearing Aro apart piece by piece with the sickle. He saved his head for last. But as he took his head he looked Bella in the eyes. He dropped the sickle and made his way over to Bella. He held up Aro's head before her. She nodded and Jack tossed it behind him. Killer Croc stomped on it with his feet. Jack swallowed back and pressed his forehead against hers. He then lifted her chin with a single finger.

"I'm tired of laughing all the time, but I have plenty of reason to smile. I love you, Bella Marie. And no one's taking you away from me. I'll rip their lungs out first!" Jack promptly grabbed ahold of Bella and fervently kissed her. Bella's breathing became erratic as they continued to kiss. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed all down her neck and shoulders.

It was because of her, Jack Napier was able to come through, more powerfully than ever. That desperation, anger, and everything that fucked the old Jack over washed over Joker. It became too much even for him to handle. Joker was drowning in Jack's determination to take over! TO GET HIS FUCKING LIFE BACK! All Jane did was ignite that spark Jack needed. Without meaning to she helped bring Jack back from the dead!

"Hmmm…" He hummed running his hands along every part of her he could touch. Jack threw down whatever they had left of the claymores.

"Let's go boys!" Jack called out.

Jack, Bella, Harley, Killer Croc, and the henchmen exited the palace. None of them looked back as Jack hit the remote. The entire palace went up in flames as the claymores went off. Leaving nothing left of the palace itself, or the vampires within.

 

 

A month later….

"Hmmm." Jack hums as he kisses Bella.

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Harley calls out.

"Throw it in the back as well, Harley Sweetheart."

"Okie dokie, J.W!"

He nodded and threw in a couple bags as well.

"Let's load it up boys and call it a night!" Jack called out as they heard sirens from distance.

He hopped into the van and helped Bella and Harley inside. His men shut the back doors to the van.

"Hold on, darlings." He said and grabbed ahold of them protectively as his men peeled out of there.

The three of them fell back against the bags of money. Jack chuckled and the girls giggled. Harley and Bella snuggled up against him. Like usual he kissed Bella first then Harley.

Still Bella came first in everything. To Jack his love was Bella, To Bella it was Jack, To Harley it was Bella. But the three of them truly cared for one another. They lusted for each other, but had mutual respect. Harley no longer had to ask permission to show her feelings for Bella. She sat with Bella and Jack at the throne. She slept in the same bed. She no longer had to worry about being abused, but in that same since. It was still Jack's say. It was his way or there would be consequences. It was that way for anyone that went against his wishes. And he was now the most famous, powerful, and feared mob boss in Gotham City. He was known as Joker's Wild. As to why the girls called him J.W in public, but Harley referred to him as Jacky or Jacky boy in private and Bella still called him Jack.

After he kissed Harley, she crawled over him and was kissing Bella. There were no more jealousy issues between Bella and Jack. They knew how they felt and they always put one another, before Harley. Something Harley had come into terms with and accepted. The way Harley saw it they were her DOM's. The reason Jack allowed this odd trio? He and Harley shared the one thing in common. And always would. They put Bella's needs first. They knew the other would die for her. That reason alone made this all easier to pull off. Jack knew if he kicked Boots or Harley to the curb. That would make his Princess of Crime unhappy. That's not something Jack wanted. Her needs came first, always would. They still resided in the Mad House. Harley was now known as Harley Quinn. Bella was still known as Joker's Princess. And Jack Napier was Joker's Wild. His men were known as the Wilds. They hadn't changed their appearances much either. The only thing that Jack hand changed was he now wore a purple and green stripped fedora and his suit matched it. His outfit was more mob like, the way he preferred it. His men dressed similarly, only without the fedora. They also hadn't the flare Jack had. Bella wore a women's blazer with the same fashion over her usual outfit. His weapons of choice? Throwing "Joker Cards" (like throwing knives), machine guns, and knives. He also carried various devices in which he used for torturing. But often enough, he left that up to his Princess. Joker's Princess was still the best, when it came to torturing their victims for information.

The girls also came in handy on the job for distraction. He couldn't count just how many times, they were able to get themselves out of a sticky situation, because of their little make out sessions. They got into some pretty heated ones too, ones that got even Jack hot under the collar.

Jack joined in on their kissing and he ground Harley against him, as she was still straddling him. But Jack knew what Harley really wanted. That had him even harder. Harley enjoyed a thorough fucking from Jack. But preferred Bella, but that didn't stop him from teasing her. He wanted her begging. In fact he loved it when they both begged. He feverishly kissed Harley in thought. He then whispered into her ear.

"You want my Princess, don't you Harley?"

She nodded with desperation in her eyes. Bella smiled and ran her hand along Harley's back and rear. Harley moaned out at the slightest touch Bella gave.

"Jacky please, let me fuck my puddin'…" Harley whined.

"Haha! You can when I'm ready!" He taunted with smirk.

He ground her against him once more and rolled her over. The girls giggled as they got situated. The van had hit a bump and tossed them about a bit. Jack ran his hands along them both as they made out. Jack took it upon himself to strip them down as they continued. They didn't break stride. Harley was grinding herself against Bella. Jack took a moment to appreciate the view. Their breasts were pressed together. Their tongues were rolling about. And Harley was fingering Bella. Once Harley had Bella where she wanted she began giving her pussy thorough bath.

"Thattaya girl, Harley. Get her nice and wet for me."

As he undid his pants he slipped a couple of fingers into Harley's pussy. She cried out in pleasure. They had Harley so wound up she was flooding his fingers within a couple of thrusts. Once he had his dick out he drove himself into her. He gave a few more thrusts with his cock just enough to get her off once again.

"Good girl. Now it's my turn..."

Harley nodded and rolled off Bella and readily licked Jack clean. He caressed Harley's cheek and nodded. He moaned out the moment he entered Bella. Something about her pussy… Sure Harley's felt great it was nice and tight. But Bella's felt like home… Once he was in, he never wanted to leave.

"Hmmm, she really did get you good and wet. Didn't she, Bella Marie darling? You like having your little pussy ate out?" He taunted in her ear.

Bella moaned out as she began to orgasm. She cried out his name and her nails dug into his back.

"Fuck her harder!" Harley encouraged with a giggle as she kissed along Bella's shoulders.

Harley was also pleasuring herself as she watched Jack and Bella. Jack smirked at this.

"Harley seems to think I'm not fucking you hard enough is that true sweetheart? Do I need to fuck you harder?"

Both girls simultaneously moaned out at Jack's words. Harley welcomed herself to Bella's breasts and sucked on them as Jack continued to fuck her.

"Good god, you two haven't a clue how sexy you are. Hmm.. Hmm. Hmm. I could just eat you both up. In fact, I think I will!"

Once Harley raises back up. Jack kisses her as well and plays with both of their tits. He licks and sucks on Harley's. Bella had multiple orgasms as she watched Jack and Harley. Jack pried himself away from Harley's tits and went to sucking on Bella's. His first concern was always Bella no matter the situation. But he and Bella wanted Harley to be pleasured and to enjoy herself as well. Jack's rule though was Bella got off first and last always.

"Harder Jack, please!"

He chuckled as he'd been purposely holding off. He wanted to Bella begging. He gave into her wishes and slammed into her with everything he had. He didn't even bother to count. Bella was soaking the money bags and the van. Harley cried out as she fingered herself to the pace Jack was fucking Bella.

"I'm about to fill up that sweet little pussy of yours. Harley's going to lick it all up when I'm done, darling!"

Jack grunted out in a finish. He pumped himself within Bella a couple more times before pulling out. A long string of come followed along. Harley eagerly licked his cock clean. She then proceeded to lick up every bit of the mess Jack left within Bella.

"Keep going, Harley baby." Bella pleaded as she petted her, feeling another peak coming along.

Jack's men pulled up to the Mad House, but they knew the rules. If Jack was busy with his girls. They were not to interrupt! EVER, unless it was a dire emergency. They quietly exited the van and let them be.

"Yummy!" Harley said as she came back up.

"HAHA! My Princess taste good, doesn't she?"

Harley nods and lies down on her back. The three of them kiss once more before getting into their clothes.

"Go on in, sweethearts. The boys and I will unload and be there shortly."

Once Jack opened the doors, Jack's men greeted them and helped the girls down. That was something Jack made clear as well. His men were to serve the girls with the utmost respect and were to treat them like true gentlemen would. If he ever witnessed otherwise, there would be consequences. A couple had already learned the hard way. One was drawn and quartered by Jack personally as the others observed. He'd made the mistake of yelling at Jack's princess during a job. He wasn't happy with how things were going and decided to take it out on Bella. Jack said nothing at the time, but once they got home, all hell broke loose and he took matters into his own hands. The other had a grenade strapped to his ass and that ended deadly as well. He'd made the mistake of grabbing Harley's ass when she didn't want to be touched. Bella and Harley had grown so close, that she'd come to Jack in tears that day. When Jack confronted the henchmen, he laughed. It looked as though his Princess had gotten to him first. He'd a black eye and broken nose. Bella might've been his love and little princess. But he had respect for Harley. And anything that upset his Princess, upset him! Therefore his men learned quickly NOT TO EVER FUCK WITH HIS GIRLS. As Jack often enough referred to them…

 

 

Bella nestled against Jack's chest, lovingly. Harley lay against Bella's chest. She was already nodding off. Bella petted Harley soothingly as she slept. Jack motioned for one of his men to gather Harley and put her to bed. Afterword he brought Bella down from his lap. He cupped her chin.

"I wanted you washed up. Put on one of those new dresses I got you. I'm thinking red…I want your hair down. We're going out, Dollface!"  
She nods and obeys his wishes. He leaned back and straightened his tie. His men entered the throne room with a group of men that owed him money. He narrowed his eyes and came to his feet. He lifted the fedora just slightly with the tip of his finger.

"Well boys?""  
"Look, Mr. Joker sir, we…"

"Let me guess. You'll have the money tomorrow?!"

"Yes sir, of course!"

Jack rolls his head about neck with slight irritation.

"Isn't that what you said yesterday?"

"Well yeah, but this time's different!"

"Yeah, he's right! Just give us one more day!"

Jack licks his scars and nods. He makes his way over and takes out his blade. Their eyes widen. Jack's men got a better hold on them. They already knew what was to come. Anyone that screwed Jack over knew the price… He'd already let them off once. Everyone got one and one only.

"No Mr. Joker sir, please!" One of them pleaded.

The other three recoiled in fear. He twirled the knife about and stepped before one of the men. "Smile!"

The man screamed out as Jack grabbed his chin and used his blade slit his cheeks open with. Something Joker's Wild was notorious for. Several of his victims now had permanently engraved smiles about their faces. By the time he got to the third one his suit was covered in blood. They were hollering out in pain. He gritted his teeth.

"NO! NO! This won't do! I have a date tonight boys!"  
He took out a cigar, clipped it, and lit it. He sighed.

"If you do not have what you owe me tomorrow. It'll be neutering time boys!"

He took a drag off his cigar and watched as his men dragged the others out of the Mad House.

"Hmmm." He hummed to himself and took out a kerchief.

He wiped the blood off his hands.

Bella entered the room and Jack froze. He tilted about and motioned for her to twirl about. She smiled and did. He wiggled his brows, but said nothing. He pecked her on the lips and rushed off. Bella frowned at the mess on the floor. She pointed to a couple of the men.

"Clean this up!"

They scurried about and got to work. Bella kicked back on the throne and made certain they did the job right. Whilst she did she thought back to everything…

Part of her missed "Joker". Yet the other part of her felt as though celebrating Jack Napier's come back. But that was the thing they were the same man now. There was no more confusion and Bella had both sides of the man and clown she loved. And in her eyes her little world was perfect. She was able to reverse the titan strain in Killer Croc and he was back to his normal self now. He still resided within the sewers beneath their Mad House. Bella and Harley had become damn near inseparable. Sure there were times Harley got on both of their nerves, but that was just Harley. She truly was like a loveable pet. During those times though Jack and Bella would merely get her distracted, or sneak away.

Before long, Jack stepped out in one of his fancier purple suits. He nodded towards her and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Bella came to her feet and made her way over. Jack took her hand and kissed it. He then led her out to a limo outside. One of his men drove them to a restaurant. He handed Bella a gas mask and gave her a wink. They arrived at her favorite restaurant. Jack exited the limo and walked around he opened her door then escorted her on in.

There were bodies all over the place. Ones hit by the toxic fumes, Jack had sent throughout the vents of the place. They held the masks to their faces and stepped over the waiters and waitresses that were on the ground. Jack found them the perfect area and pulled out a chair for Bella. After he got her seated he went into the kitchen and found a couple plates of food and dessert. He grabbed a bottle of champagne on the way as well. He had his hands full of goodies once he came to the table. Bella helped him set everything down. When he took his seat he took out a single red rose and handed it to her.

"Thank you!"

After their meal he took her out on the roof of the restaurant. The moon was full and he had spot lights lit about the roof. Jack grabbed a hold of her and twirled her about.

"Tell me Bella Marie… Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light…?"

The End!


End file.
